Snake's Year
by Suppu
Summary: * X-Over Furuba/HP * Harry devient entreprenant, Akito devient conteur...* CH.10 UPLOAD *
1. Quand le chien rencontre la famille maud

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Le sujet sur les animagi est très intéressant, surtout lorsque les mangas vous donnent l'opportunité d'exploiter le pouvoir de certains des persos, c'est hilarant. Voyez Plutôt ...   
Et aussi, j'avoue qu'il y a énormément de mecs dans ces deux séries, mais je vais essayer de limiter les cas yaoi / slash, sachant qu'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs qui n'aiment pas ça.  
En tout cas, ce sera une fic sérieuse… Hein ? J'ai dit quoi ? Sérieux ? Et vous m'avez cru ?????  
Parenthèse, je trouve que Shigure ressemble beaucoup à Sirius, non ? Je parle de leur forme animale hein…  
  
Genre : Angst… Et vous me croyez en plus ?!   
  
Rating : General  
  
Pairing : Je ne vais pas en mettre pour le moment.  
  
Disclaimers : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et « Fruits Basket » appartient à Natsuki Takaya.   
Par contre, j'essaierai de ne pas trop faire de OOC...  
  
Oh, ah oui, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Fruits Basket, je vais vous faire un rapide résumé ^^  
  
« Tohru Honda est une jeune fille énergique et dynamique vivant…dans une tente depuis le décès prématuré de sa mort, causé par un accident de voiture. Depuis son enfance, elle a toujours été passionnée par les signes astrologiques chinois, et fut bouleversée lorsqu'elle apprit que le chat ne put y faire partie, à cause d'une ruse de la souris.  
Un jour où elle se rendait à l'école, elle tomba sur une immense demeure appartenant à la famille Souma, dont Yuki Souma, un lycéen de sa classe, surnommé le « prince ».   
Tohru ne savait pas que, par la suite de cette rencontre, les évènements s'enchaînèrent. Elle fit la connaissance de l'un des cousins de Yuki et lors d'une bagarre, elle voulut les séparer mais tomba malencontreusement (mon, œil, mon œil) dans les bras de Kyou, qui se transforma en chat…   
En effet, chaque membre de cette famille est possédé par l'esprit de l'un des animaux astrologiques chinois.  
Et depuis qu'elle découvrit leur secret, elle s'installa chez eux et rencontra petit à petit tous les autres membres maudits »  
  
En gros c'est un rapide résumé de l'histoire de Furuba, voilà ^^  
Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure, et je vous présenterai également les persos à chaque fin de chapitre, alors ne perdez pas espoir et bonne lecture ^_________________^  
Chapitre I : Quand le chien rencontre la famille maudite…  
  
Sirius Black errait dans les rues de Tokyo, sous sa forme animagus. Il flairait les odeurs à la recherche de bonne nourriture dans le froid hivernal ; depuis qu'il avait accepté de partir en mission pour Dumbledore, ce dernier l'envoyait parcourir toute la surface du globe sans scrupule.   
Sincèrement, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, car il n'avait pas reçu d'ordres depuis plus d'une semaine et il se sentait horriblement dépaysé dans ce lieu vaste et tellement plein de monde.  
  
« Mon dieu, si je reste un jour de plus dans ce pays, je vais finir par devenir fou ! » pensait-il.  
  
Les habitants de la ville étaient des gens stressés, ils ne se souciaient guère du pauvre chien errant qu'il était. Il faut dire aussi que Sirius n'était pas très propre ; il ne portait ni collier ni aucun signe distinctif comme quoi il appartenait à quelqu'un.  
  
« Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même, nom d'un chien !... Euh, oui, enfin bon... »  
  
Il vagabonda longtemps avant d'atteindre un coin beaucoup plus calme, il n'y avait plus ces bourdonnements incessants et les voitures ne passaient plus en masse sur les routes.  
  
« Oh, j'ai dû quitter la grande ville... »  
  
Effectivement, tout autour de lui, il n'y avait plus les hauts buildings et tous les écrans géants qui arboraient les bâtiments ; à la place, des maisonnées étaient entassées côte à côte, il y avait peu d'espace libre.   
Il marchait tout en admirant les pavillons longeant la grand-route qu'il empruntait, Sirius s'arrêta au feu rouge et emprunta la voie des piétons, sous les yeux étonnés des passants. (« Oh, regardez, un chien qui traverse sur les passages cloutés, comme c'est drôle ! ») Il allait poser un pied (ou plutôt une patte) de l'autre côté du trottoir lorsqu'une voiture brûla le feu et le renversa.   
Sirius se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin, du sang coulant de sa mâchoire et les yeux dans le vague. Il entendait vaguement les voix outragées des personnes qui l'entourait et vit une silhouette se pencher sur lui et le soulever doucement.  
  
« Harry... »  
  
La jeune fille avait les yeux vifs, elle appelait à l'aide. D'un geste lent, elle retira son lourd manteau et en recouvrit l'animal. Deux autres jeunes accoururent à son appel.  
- Nani shite nno you ?! dit l'un des garçons.  
  
- Wakaranai... Shigure-san... elle le regardait, inquiète.  
Sirius battait des cils.   
  
« Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien... »  
  
- Shikari shirou, Shigure-san. Onegai, Hatori-san ha... Oh, Shigure-san !!!   
  
« Je... »  
  
Sirius sentit quelqu'un le porter puis il s'évanouit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
L'aéroport de Londres était plein, des touristes des quatre coins de la planète affluaient dans les couloirs, traînant derrière eux leurs grosses valises. De leur côté, le sympathique trio des joyeux lurons composé de :   
Shigure, un homme sympathique et coureur de jupon  
Ayame, malgré ses cheveux longs couleur argent et son air important, c'est un type excentrique  
Hatori, assez discret et est médecin de profession  
Ces trois-là sont de la même famille, les Souma. C'est une famille ancienne et très riche, (comme toutes les grandes familles dans les mangas, à croire qu'il y a des riches partout .) mais sur leurs épaules, pèsent un lourd secret de famille…  
En effet, douze de leurs membres sont maudits par l'esprit de l'uns des animaux astrologiques chinois et le contact avec tout être du sexe opposé leur font prendre leur forme animale.   
  
- Ah, qu'il fait froid dans ce pays, dit Shigure, les doigts endoloris par le froid.  
Hatori se tourna vers lui et lui jeta son regard habituel.  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas prendre froid, ferme bien ton manteau, dit ce dernier.  
  
- Non mais quelle idée de nos amener dans un pays comme l'Angleterre, mais qu'as-tu donc à faire ici ? dit Ayame, son énorme manteau à fourrure boutonné jusqu'au cou.  
Hatori soupira et resserra son écharpe.  
  
- Tu viens de le dire, j'ai des choses à faire ici. Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me suivre, que je sache.  
Il leur jeta un regard glacial, puis un ange passa.  
  
- Mais Hari-chan, nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser aux mains d'étrangers tout seul ? Surtout que tu as toujours eu du mal à t'exprimer en anglais, sourit Shigure.  
  
- En attendant, où allons-nous ? Si on reste là encore longtemps, je vais finir par changer de forme, sourit innocemment Ayame.  
  
Le médecin secoua la tête et ils sortirent de l'aéroport. Ils appelèrent un taxi qui démarra aussitôt.  
- Alors, où est-ce que je vous conduis, messieurs ? demanda le chauffeur.  
  
- King's Cross, dit difficilement Hatori. (oui, parce qu'il faut comprendre qu'ils ont un HORRIBLE accent, les japonais, hein -__-)  
  
- Bien, on arrive tout de suite.  
  
- King's Cross ? dit Shigure. C'est quoi ? C'est où ?  
  
- C'est une gare, c'est là où nous avons rendez-vous avec le professeur de médecine.  
  
- Oh, et c'est vraiment pour le travail ? demanda Ayame, déçu.  
  
- Mais bien sûr.   
  
- Mais tu ne travailles que pour notre famille, pourquoi ce stage soudainement, demanda Shigure. Tu n'as plus rien à apprendre, Hari-chan.  
  
- Détrompe-toi. Et je vais approfondir ma connaissance sur la médecine occidentale, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Akito (le chef de leur famille ^^) vous ait laissé m'accompagner.  
  
- Au pire des cas, on repartira.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
  
- Qui est le professeur qui va t'instruire sur cette science ? sourit Ayame.  
  
- Il s'appelle… Hatori farfouille dans ses poches, il s'appelle Severus Snape.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
« J'ai mal à la tête. Oh ! »  
  
Sirius se redressa sur ses pattes, une épaisse couverture sur le dos et une bouilloire sous la tête. Il regarda aux alentours et vit qu'il était dans une pièce étrange : tout était vert, des calligraphies étaient tapissés sur les murs et les portes étaient en papier. Par instinct, il se mit à aboyer.   
  
« Mais où suis-je ? Et pourquoi ai-je dormi sur une bouilloire ?! »  
  
Sirius quitta son lit confortable et marcha avec précaution autour de la chambre. Il y avait une montagne de livres sur le sol, sans compter ceux qui se trouvaient sur les bibliothèques et le bureau. Sirius se mit face à l'ordinateur, qui le laissa perplexe, et renifla les coins susceptibles de lui faire reconnaître une quelconque odeur familière.   
C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas lourds courir dans la direction où il se trouvait, la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant et laissa apparaître une jeune fille au visage inquiet.  
  
- Shigure-san !!!  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
- Vous êtes réveillé, quel soulagement, la jeune fille soupira.   
La jeune fille remuait des lèvres, mais il ne saisissait aucun des mots qu'elle prononçait.  
  
« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis ! »  
  
Elle cligna des yeux, et mit soudainement ses mains sur sa tête.  
- Oh mon dieu, j'espère que le choc ne vous a pas rendu muet ! J'aurais dû être plus prudente, j'aurai dû vous prévenir, je suis désolée.  
La jeune fille se courba avec des multitudes d'excuses que Sirius ne comprenait pas.  
  
« C'est une coutume de soigner les chiens ainsi, ici ? C'est étrange »  
  
- Kyou-kun a appelé la maison familiale, mais ils disent que Hatori-san n'est pas là. Il est parti en voyage, en Angleterre et...  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un garçon aux cheveux gris argenté entra, avec dans les mains une serviette et des vêtements de rechange.  
  
- Oh, Yuki-kun ! J'ai l'impression que Shigure-san ne peut pas parler, je ne sais pas si c'est grave.  
Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en souriant.  
  
- Non, je pense que cela est dû au choc…   
Yuki se mit à cligner des yeux et les plissa légèrement.  
  
- Par contre, je trouve qu'il met beaucoup de temps à reprendre sa vraie forme. J'espère que ce n'est pas un effet secondaire…  
  
« Sa vraie forme ? Oh ! Il sait ! »  
  
Sirius se mit à aboyer. Il comprenait de plus en plus, peut-être que cela était dû à l'accident, mais il ne comprenait que le garçon ; ce que lui disait la fille était incompréhensible.  
  
- Shigure-san, s'écria la fille.  
Yuki se plaça face à elle, la faisant reculer du chien.  
  
- Honda-san, reste derrière moi. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien !  
Sirius aboya de nouveau.  
  
« Si, je vais bien ! »   
  
- Euh, peut-être essaie-t-il de nous dire quelque chose, tenta Honda.  
Le garçon acquiesça.  
  
- Shigure, comment se fait-il que tu ne reprennes pas ta forme normale ? demanda-t-il.  
  
« Euh, bonne question. C'est vraiment conseillé ? »  
  
Sirius se coucha sur le sol en jetant un regard vers Tohru et posa ses pattes sur son museau.  
- Oh, d'accord, elle se tourna. C'est bon.  
  
Sirius se redressa et un « Pop » retentit. Kyou arriva à ce moment-là, puis les mains en l'air, lâcha la boite à pharmacie et ouvrit les yeux en grand.  
Sirius venait d'apparaître sous sa vraie forme, sous les yeux éberlués des jeunes. Yuki ouvrit et referma aussitôt la bouche, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit.  
- C'est bon, Shigure… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
Tohru se mit à crier, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. L'homme n'était pas celui dont ils pensaient, mais en plus, il était sale et occidental.  
- Oh, ça fait du bien de reprendre sa vraie forme, dit Sirius.  
  
Kyou et Yuki se regardèrent et se mirent à parler entre eux.  
- Je rêve, dit Kyou.  
  
- Mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait que notre famille… dit Yuki, soucieux.  
  
- Mais je croyais que c'était Shigure !!! dit Kyou en pointant du doigt un Sirius perdu.  
  
« Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'ils racontent, je devrais peut-être leur effacer la mémoire, je n'aurai pas dû »  
Sirius se frappa mentalement, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas de baguette à sa disposition.  
  
Yuki se tourna vers lui.  
- Est-ce que vous parlez notre langue ? demanda-t-il poliment .  
  
- ???  
  
- Cherche pas, il a pas l'air de savoir parler not' langue, baka nezumi ! (nezumi : souris, mais je préfère rat, c'est plus classe ; baka c'est stupide, donc stupide souris)  
  
Yuki lui balança son pied dans la figure, et Kyou atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, dans le jardin.  
- Oh, Kyou-kun, s'exclama Tohru en se précipitant vers le garçon pour l'aider.  
  
- Euh, do you speak japanese ? demanda Yuki à Sirius.  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- English, répondit l'animagus.  
Yuki soupira.  
  
- Honda-san ?  
  
- Oui ? elle se tourna vers Yuki.  
  
- Est-ce que tu parles bien anglais ?  
  
- Euh… Je me débrouille, mais je ne suis pas assez douée. Saki le parle couramment.  
(Saki Hanajima, plus connue sous le surnom d'Hana, est l'une des deux meilleures amies de Tohru, elle est space cette fille mais je l'aime bien, je l'adore même ^^, et là, on va dire qu'elle maîtrise l'anglais, parce que je la veux dans la fic ^^)  
  
- Ok… Je m'appelle Yuki Souma, il tendit sa main.  
Sirius sourit et la serra.  
  
- Sirius Black.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
A King's Cross, Harry patientait sagement sur un banc, face aux trains. Il avait les coudes sur les genoux et les mains sur le menton, l'air songeur. Sa valise était à ses pieds et la cage d'Hedwig, vide, posée près de lui. Sa chouette étant partie livrer un message à son cher parrain.   
« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis trop longtemps… Et Snape… »  
  
Il grimaça au nom de son professeur. Harry devait passer les vacances chez le maître de potions car sa famille s'était absentée sans un mot en vacances, le laissant seul et sans surveillance. Le directeur avait pris cette décision sans les consulter, disant que cela pourrait sans doute consolider leur lien.  
« Les liens, mes fesses ! Je vais passer deux mois infernaux avec un fou psychopathe qui ne m'apprécie pas, tu parles de vacances ! »  
Une veine apparue sur la tempe d'Harry et il ferma les yeux de colère, grognant.  
  
- Je hais ma vie, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille chez LUI ?!  
  
- Ca ne me plaît pas non plus, figurez-vous, Mr Potter, dit une voix.  
Harry grimaça de nouveau et tourna la tête vers son professeur, et ne put réprimer un franc sourire : Severus Snape, l'implacable et hautain maître de potions était vêtu comme un simple Muggle, les mains dans un jean noir délavé, une chemise noire ample et des lunettes de soleil sur la tête et les cheveux attachés sur la nuque.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire aussi bêtement, Mr Potter ? gronda-t-il.  
  
- Euh, rien monsieur. Rien du tout.  
Severus lui lança un regard suspicieux et jeta un œil aux alentours.  
  
Harry, se leva et ramassa sa valise. Snape l'interpella.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
  
- Eh bien euh… Nous y allons, non ?  
Severus secoua la tête.  
  
- Non, pas encore. J'attends quelqu'un.  
Harry lui lança un regard inquisiteur et se rassit.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que vous viviez avec quelqu'un.  
  
- Ne dites pas de bêtises, je vis seul ! J'attends seulement… Vous verrez, et ne posez plus de questions idiotes !  
Severus tourna les talons et partit faire une ronde.  
  
- Et moi alors, dans tout ça ?! Ingrat !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Les trois cousins Souma arrivèrent dans la gare peu de temps après, ils sortirent du taxi et se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous.  
- Je ne veux pas de vous ici, retournez au Japon, dit calmement Hatori.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes, voilà pourquoi.  
  
- Tu es odieux, Hari-chan, dit Shigure en simulant des larmes.   
  
- Ca ne marche pas avec moi.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, puisque c'est comme ça…  
  
Ayame se dirigea vers les toilettes pour dames. Intrigué, Hatori le suivit du regard et s'en détourna rapidement mais Shigure lui emboîta le pas et rejoignit l'autre. Hatori secoua la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un homme à l'apparence assez… noire. Ils se regardèrent un moment et Hatori sortit un bout de papier.  
- Severus Snape ? demanda-t-il.  
Celui-ci acquiesça.  
  
- Vous êtes Souma ? Bien, allons-y alors…  
Hatori hésita.  
  
- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…  
C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un « Pop » distinctif résonné au loin. Le médecin ferma les yeux et mit sa tête sur la main, désemparé.  
  
« Les idiots » pensa-t-il aussitôt.  
  
Severus commença à partir lorsqu'il entendit un chien aboyer à ses côtés. Il frissonna et baissa les yeux. Noir et l'air absent ; il n'y avait aucun doute, pour lui, ce chien était Sirius Black. Cependant, ce qui le gêna un instant, fut la présence d'un serpent à son cou et de vêtements pendant sur son dos, mais il ne posa aucune question.  
  
- Vous venez ? dit-il à l'attention de Hatori.  
Il regarda successivement Snape et Shigure puis secoua la tête, marchant à la suite du maître de potions.  
  
- Nous allons chercher mon… neveu et nous partons, dit Severus en frissonnant.  
Plus loin, le « neveu » attendait en ruminant sur le banc où il était assis depuis plus d'une demi-journée. Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Snape le stoppa d'un coup d'œil.  
  
- Harry, dit-il en articulant, voici Hatori Souma, mon assistant de médecine. Mr Souma, je vous présente Harry Potter, mon neveu.  
Le dit-neveu ouvrit grand les yeux et se retint de hurler à la mort.   
  
Severus Snape, médecin, ayant besoin d'un assistant ? Lui, Harry Potter, son NEVEU ??? Il avait toutes les peines du monde à connecter toutes les données et à se dire que ce mensonge était gros comme une maison. Mais pourquoi avait-il besoin d'un assistant, en en médecine en plus ???   
A bien y regarder, l'homme était un parfait Muggle, rien de sorcier. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
- Allons-y, ou nous congèlerons sur place, dit Severus.  
  
Severus les devança tous les deux. Hatori jeta un regard aux animaux et secoua la tête.  
- Je vous retiens tous les deux.  
  
C'est alors qu'Harry vit le chien noir, près de Hatori, il sourit et lui caressa la tête.  
- Sirius…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tohru venait de rentrer dans la pièce, avec un plateau de gâteau, des tasses et du thé pour quatre personnes. Kyou poussa la porte coulissante du pied et s'assit près de la jeune fille.  
- Il prend un bain, au second, dit le rouquin. Je lui ai montré comment ça marchait. Pfiou, ils sont vraiment ignorants ces occidentaux ! (non, non, Kyou, c'est un sorcier et c'est Sirius alors…)  
  
Yuki soupira et s'empara d'une tasse que lui tendit Tohru.  
- As-tu appelé Saki ? demanda Yuki à la jeune fille.  
Tohru acquiesça.  
  
- Oui, elle ne va pas tarder. Arisa était avec elle, elles arrivent.  
  
- Oh non, pas la yankee ! se lamenta Kyou.  
  
- … Je ne comprends pas, cet homme… Il ne fait pas partie des douze, pourquoi peut-il… ? commença Tohru.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais on va le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il nous réponde, dit Kyou. Il ne m'aspire pas confiance…  
Yuki le regarda et lui colla son poing à la figure.  
  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, il ne nous a rien fait. Il suffira que Hatori revienne, et tout sera fini. Baka neko. ( neko c'est chat en jap' ^^)  
Kyou s'irrita.  
  
- Quoi ?! Tu m'cherches !!!!!!!!!  
  
- Euh, s'il vous plaît… Ne vous battez pas… tenta Tohru.  
  
Peine perdue, Kyou se retrouva la tête la première dans le jardin, le nez dans la terre.  
- Wow, une flèche vient de me passer sous le nez, dit Sirius en jetant un œil au rouquin qui grommelait. Ca va ??  
  
Kyou se retourna, regarda l'adulte puis montra les dents. Il partit.  
- Bizarre, le gamin, dit Sirius.  
  
- Bonjour, fit une voix à l'entrée.  
Tohru se leva soudainement.  
  
- Oh, ça y est ! Elles sont arrivées, Tohru sortit de la pièce, laissant seuls Yuki et Sirius qui se regardaient silencieusement.  
  
« On va enfin en savoir davantage » pensèrent-ils en même temps.  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, maintenant un petit récapitulatif des persos ^^  
  
Tohru : celle qui loge chez les Souma  
Yuki : c'est la souris  
Kyou : c'est le chat  
Shigure : c'est le chien, Harry et Snape le prennent pour Sirius  
Ayame : c'est le serpent  
Hatori : il est le dragon, mais question pratique, il est un dragon des mers dans le manga… Vous me direz, moi je pète un plomb si je croise un dragon dans la rue, comme ça, rien qu'en bousculant un homme -____-  
Sirius : animagus, la famille Souma le prennent pour Shigure  
  
Voilà pour le moment ! Pour le prochain chapitre, rencontre matinale entre Snape et Ayame ; un Harry de plus en plus désarçonné, un Hatori maître de lui-même et une vache aussi cool que le sanglier qui course le chat par amour ^_____^ 


	2. Quand le serpent rencontre l’homme

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Ayame est un personnage très attachant. Si, si, je vous assure. Et il est tendancieux à mort !!!!!! Mais bon, c'est pour rire ; cependant, la plaisanterie va souvent au-delà de nos espérances …  
  
Ah, petite explication : Si Sirius comprend seulement Kyou et Yuki, c'est parce qu'il est sous sa forme animagus, car eux deux sont des animaux aussi ; Harry comprend Ayame car c'est un serpent, même si celui-ci utilise sa propre langue pour s'exprimer. Aya et Shigure évitent de converser entre eux, vu qu'ils utilisent le langage humain pour se parler.  
Voilà ^^  
  
# # ça, c'est Harry quand il parle avec Ayame.  
  
But de cette histoire : Les deux parties veulent s'effacer la mémoire mutuellement, mais comment faire ? Vu que l'un n'a pas sa baguette et que l'autre, le médecin est en Angleterre. Que faire ?  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Oh, réponse aux reviewers aussi ^^  
  
Sia : Merci pour ton compliment. Bon alors pour la question…  
* réfléchit *  
J'avoue, j'ai légèrement négligée ce détail, c'est vrai que lorsqu'ils croisent des femmes, les Souma auraient dû attirer du monde, parce que, entre nous, des hommes se transformant en animaux, c'est pas courant. Bref, j'ai négligée ce détail… Pardon .  
Puis, pour ta question, ça ne me gêne pas, j'ai eu plus pertinent que ça ^0^  
Pour le manga Fruits Basket, je ne sais plus si c'était écrit, mais je crois que, question pratique, il valait mieux que Hatori se change en dragon des mers (ou hippocampes en Occident) qu'en dragon réel.   
C'est vrai, le dragon des mers n'a absolument pas cette gueule, mais bon. Peut-être est-ce l'image la plus proche de l'animal qu'ait trouvé l'auteur, qui sait ?  
Si les signes astrologiques passent assez inaperçus, lui, il était carrément fiché. Je pense que c'est plus une question de pratique, je ne sais pas. Il faut voir avec l'auteur ^^ ;;  
J'espère avoir bien répondu à tes questions, et voilà la suite ^^  
  
Coda : Comment ça, pour « l'instant , ça colle bien » ? TT_TT  
Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'essaie toujours de faire coller les histoires x-over pour que ce soit compréhensible, ( à part d'un monde à l'autre, mais c'était un bon début -__-) enfin je te blâme pas. Ai-je l'air de te blâmer ???? °___0 ;;;;;;;;  
Mdr, je blague.  
Et pour la phrase, moi aussi j'aime les hommes de la famille Souma, surtout le trio ^^  
  
Alana Chantelune : Pour ta question qui est est-ce que Aya va sauter sur Sevie ? Ben euh… Lis-le par toi–même, mais pour le moment, c'est shounen-ai ^^  
Et Harry n'a pas fini d'être étonné ^^  
  
Seskhmet : oh, ma coupine na moua !!! ^^  
Ca faisait longtemps ^^ Une réunion ? Euh, j'y songe, mais bon, me connaissant, je ne promets rien. On verra au moment voulu -___-  
Une confrontation Kyou / Harry ? Hin hin hin hin hin… Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu me donnes toujours des idées, même si tu t'en rends pas compte ! ^0^  
J'ai vu les anime, et j'ai A-D-O-R-E !  
Bisou à toi aussi, sur euh… le museau aussi, veux pas être piquée moi ^^ ;  
Pis bonnes vacances, si c'est des vacances ^0^  
  
Olingo : Tu ne connaissais pas Furuba ( abrégé de fruits Basket ) ? Ca ne t'a pas trop embrouillé ?  
Si il y a un truc qui cloche, un truc que tu piges pas, sonne-moi je te répondrai avec plaisir ^^  
Pour les « ombres jumelles », ça y est !! je tape la suite avec force et sueur et sang, mais ça arrive bientôt ! Puis pour Sam et Sirius, tu verras bien ^^  
  
Dodie-ange : Voici la suite ^_______^  
  
Bisou à tous ^^  
  
Chapitre II : Quand le serpent rencontre l'homme  
  
La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous chez Snape.  
Harry était bouche-bée, cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez son maître des potions, mais il ne pouvait s'y faire : son professeur vivait dans la banlieue de Londres, dans un appartement duplex de luxe. Tout était bien éclairé, une odeur de fleur circulait dans l'air.  
  
« Il y aura vraiment beaucoup de choses à raconter dans mes lettres… »  
  
Derrière lui, Hatori jetait des regards furtifs aux animaux. Le serpent était enroulé autour du cou du chien, profondément endormi.  
- Déposez vos affaires dans la chambre du fond, je dois… m'occuper de lui, dit Severus en jetant un regard à Harry, qui lui tira la langue discrètement. Nous discuterons du programme demain.  
  
- Bien…  
Hatori ramassa ses valises et avança vers la-dite pièce. Le chien noir avança mis Harry le retint, en posant sa main sur le crâne, le caressant.  
  
- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le garçon.  
Le chien aboya, le serpent ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième.  
  
- Où as-tu trouvé ce serpent ? Eh, attends !  
Le serpent s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
« Quoi ? » firent Ayame et Shigure en se regardant.  
  
# Que me fais-tu, là ? fit Harry. Reste ici, ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, le professeur Snape risque de te découper pour ces potions #  
  
« Professeur ? Ce n'est pas ton oncle ? »  
  
# Euh, … C'est compliqué #  
  
« Et tu me comprends en plus ? » fit Ayame, supris.  
  
# Ben euh…#  
  
- Potter, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre discussion avec ce serpent, veuillez monter vos affaires à l'étage et disparaître de ma vue avec votre satané parrain, également, cria Severus à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
- Ca va, ça va, je débarrasse le plancher ! Vieux aigri, ça s'arrange pas avec le temps, Harry tira la langue. Viens, Sirius, ne restons pas là…  
  
« Mais pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Sirius ? » pensa Shigure en le suivant tout de même.  
  
Ayame en profita pour glisser du cou de l'animal et se faufiler entre les meubles, se dirigeant vers une pièce éloignée. Il regarda rapidement et s'allongea sur l'immense lit à baldaquin, deux places et se roula sur lui-même.  
  
« Dodo » fit-il épuisé, puis s'endormit.  
  
Severus referma la porte de sa chambre, et se changea. Après avoir vidé son verre de whisky, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux aussitôt ; ne sachant pas qu'il y avait une présence près de lui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tandis que Saki Hanajima et Sirius discutaient, Arisa, Tohru et Yuki les surveillaient du coin de l'œil.  
- Pour un homme de son âge, il est bien conservé, dit Arisa, une petite étincelle dans l'œil. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
  
- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… commença Tohru.  
  
- C'est un assistant de Shigure, malheureusement il n'est pas là ; on ne sait pas combien de temps il va rester ici. Et je ne parle pas assez bien anglais pour le lui demander, dit Yuki.  
  
- Shigure-san n'est pas là ? demanda Arisa. Où est-il ?  
  
- Aucune idée, il a dû accompagné Hatori à l'aéroport, mais il n'est pas revenu depuis.  
( Ayame et Shigure n'ont prévenus personne de leur départ mis à part Akito )  
  
- Ah…  
  
DING DONG  
  
- Ah, je vais…  
  
- Laisse, Tohru, j'y vais.  
Kyou se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il y eut un silence, des bribes de voix puis un hurlement.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il ? dit Arisa.  
  
Yuki secoua la tête.  
- Kagura nous rend visite, sûrement, dit-il.  
  
- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! on entendit Kyou monter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à leurs chambres.  
  
- MON CHEEEEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIII, REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS ICIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! fit une voix féminine.  
  
- Bonjour Kagura, fit Yuki en se penchant et en tendant l'oreille.  
Silence. Des petits pas se firent entendre et une toute jeune fille apparue, les joues rouges et les yeux larmoyants.  
  
- Bonjour, fit-elle.  
  
- Kagura, Tohru se leva et serra les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
  
- Kyou-kun est … Kyou-kun est… Il est heureux de me voir mais il es tellement timide qu'il ne le montre pas, il est parti se cacher…  
Kagura se mit à crier de joie, le visage caché dans ses mains, de la fumée s'évaporant de ses joues enflammées.  
  
« Je crois pas que ce soit pour ça qu'il est parti… » pensèrent Yuki et Arisa.  
  
- Oh, je vois que vous avez des invités. Pardon, j'étais tellement heureuse de revoir Kyou-kun que je n'y ai pas prêté attention, elle se courba sous des couches d'excuse.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, mais fais attention la prochaine fois.  
  
- …  
  
- Ok, fit Saki. Ecoutez…  
Elle attira l'attention de tous.  
  
- Apparemment, il est ici pour une affaire importante. Il s'est perdu, et ensuite… J'ai eu un peu de mal, mais apparemment, vous l'avez soigné alors qu'il venait de se faire renverser. Il vous remercie. Autre chose à ajouter, dit la jeune fille en anglais à l'attention de Sirius.  
  
- Euh… fit l'adulte.  
  
« Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, ils savent qui je suis. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution pour rester ici le temps de… »  
  
- Vous pourriez peut-être rester ici ? proposa Saki. Vous possédez les mêmes ondes que les habitants de cette maison ; cela peut vous être très profitable.  
  
- Si ça ne les gêne pas, dit Sirius d'un ton mal assuré. Euh, tu as dit les ondes ?  
Saki détourna la tête.  
  
- Souma-kun, est-ce que cela te gênerait s'il reste ici ? Il demande la charité.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, dit Arisa.  
  
- Peu importe, alors ? relança Hanajima.  
  
- Eh bien…  
  
- Je suis pas d'accord ! dit la voix lointaine de Kyou. J'aime pas son odeur !!!  
  
- On ne t'a rien demandé, la rouquine, cria Arisa.  
  
- Grrrrrrrrrr …  
  
« Au moins, nous l'aurons à l'œil… Pourquoi pas ? » pensa Yuki.  
  
- Je suis d'accord.  
  
- Voilà, l'affaire est réglé ! La rouquine, apporte-nous des gâteaux ! Je meurs de faim !  
  
- Prends-les toi-même, yankee ! Je suis pas ton chien ! cria Kyou.  
  
- Ca va aller, je vais aller t'en chercher, dit Tohru en se levant.  
Saki leva les yeux vers le plafond, une sorte d'aura l'enveloppa une micro-seconde et Kyou tomba de la fenêtre où il était perché pour se retrouver au sol.   
  
- Kyou-kun, ça va ?????? fit Kagura en le serrant dans ses bras surpuissants, l'étouffant presque.  
Hanajima se leva et se dirigea vers lui, posant une main sur le menton du garçon.  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, Souma. Pourquoi est-ce toujours à Tohru d'accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates ? dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.  
Kyou frissonna et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout hérissé.  
  
- Qu'as-tu fait à l'instant ? demanda Sirius, pas impressionné pour un sou.  
  
- La force des ondes, répondit Saki en sirotant son thé.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il faisait encore nuit, et Harry rangeait le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait dans les grandes armoires de sa chambre. Le chien l'observait sans rien dire, allongé sur le dos, les pattes en l'air ; il s'amusait comme il pouvait.  
  
« Quand est-ce que je vais reprendre ma véritable forme, moi ? Ca devient long… » pensa Shigure.  
  
Le dos tourné au chien, Harry réfléchissait.  
- Au fait, Sirius, pourquoi tu ne reprends pas ta forme maintenant ? Je ne peux pas prendre mon parrain dans mes bras s'il reste encore comme ça, dit le garçon avec un sourire.  
  
« Euh, c'est que j'aimerais bien comprendre ce que tu me racontes aussi »  
  
Il y eut alors un « Pop » et un Harry tout souriant… qui ensuite ouvrit grand la bouche sans un mot prononcé. Un homme, âgé de moins d'une trentaine d'années, se tenait face à lui, et nu. Harry trifouilla son armoire avec sa main, sans détourner les yeux de l'adulte et lui jeta un vêtement à la figure. Shigure lui sourit.  
  
- Je me disais aussi que ça prenait du temps, dit-il.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Harry, sa baguette dans la main. Qui êtes-vous ??  
Shigure réfléchit tout en s'habillant de la chemise, puis s'assit sur le lit.  
  
- Je suis Souma Shigure, je me disais aussi que c'était étrange de te comprendre… tu es un sorcier, pas vrai ?  
Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux et se relâcha quelque peu.  
  
- Souma ? Vous voulez dire… ?  
l'homme lui fit une clin d'œil et pointa la baguette du doigt.  
  
- Pourrais-tu baisser ton arme ? Je ne vais pas t'attaquer, et puis je suis en position d'infériorité, alors si tu voulais bien…  
Harry s'exécuta.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'adolescent.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit. Euh, pourrais-tu me passer la valise, là ? C'est la mienne, j'aimerais m'habiller.   
  
- Pas de mal.  
  
Shigure se vêtit rapidement et regarda de nouveau le jeune sorcier qui était complètement perdu.  
- Vous êtes aussi un sorcier ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Non, disons que… Enfin j'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages pour mon travail, je vois que tout n'était pas que des fabulations…  
  
- Votre travail ?  
  
- Je suis écrivain, j'écris des histoires d'amour.  
Silence.  
  
- Mais si vous n'êtes pas sorcier, qui êtes-vous ?   
  
- J'ai une famille spéciale, et…   
  
- Et ? continua Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon plan de te raconter tout ça.  
  
- J'ai une baguette dans les mains, et rien ne me prouve que vous n'êtes pas un Death-eater alors dites et on verra après…  
Shigure soupira.  
  
« Voilà le problème de se transformer à tout bout de champ » pensa-t-il.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il sentit autour de son cou des bras humains et un souffle chaud lui caresser le visage. Il tourna la tête et…  
Silence. Temps de réaction.  
  
- OUGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Quoi ? fit Ayame, le visage ensommeillé.  
Il regarda la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras et se releva lentement, en baillant.  
  
- Bonjour, fit-il.  
  
- COMMENT CA « BONJOUR » ! QUI ETES-VOUS, ET QUE FAITES-VOUS DANS MON LIT, ET NU ???????!!!!! fit Severus, rouge de colère et de gêne.  
  
- Pardon, je pensais être dans la chambre de Hatori. Je me disais aussi que son odeur était différente, Ayame se remit à bailler, mais j'ai incroyablement bien dormi.  
Severus voulut sortir sa baguette mais l'autre homme était déjà sorti de la pièce, « son » peignoir sur le dos et les cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules.  
  
- … Aya, ne me dis pas que tu sortais de la chambre du professeur ? demanda Hatori.  
  
- Si, je pensais que c'était la tienne. Je me suis trompé.  
  
- Comment allons-nous expliquer cela ? Y as-tu pensé, une seule seconde, Aya ?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, il suffira que tu lui effaces la mémoire, pas de mal à ça.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. Il est… commença Hatori.  
  
- C'était quoi ce cri, de si bon matin ? fit Shigure.  
  
- Oh, salut Shigure. Bien dormi ? fit Aya en levant le pouce.  
  
- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, répondit-il. J'ai passé ma soirée à discuter avec le jeune garçon. Il vient de s'endormir, je crois que je l'ai rendu fou avec mes explications.  
  
- Comment ça ? Tu ne lui a tout de même pas parlé de nous ? fit Aya.  
  
- Par rapport à ce que, toi, tu as fait Aya, je trouve que la conversation est la moins déplacée, fit le médecin.  
Severus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en un mouvement violent, la faisant claquer sur le mur, et se dirigea vers le groupe des trois.  
  
- Où est ce… VOUS !, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Ayame, que…  
  
- Professeur, calmez-vous, fit Hatori. Je vais vous expliquer.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Souma… Mais qui êtes-vous ?  
Shigure sourit et lui serra la main.  
  
- Je suis Shigure, le chien.  
  
- Le chien ? fit le professeur. Ce n'était pas Black ?… Vous êtes des Animagi ???  
Tous les trois se regardèrent puis secouèrent la tête.  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas, fit Hatori. C'est plus compliqué que ça…  
Shigure leva la main.  
  
- Laisse, Hari-chan, je vais lui expliquer. Voyez-vous, professeur, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers…  
  
- Sorciers ? fit Ayame.  
  
- Oui, nous appartenons à une famille spéciale. Nous sommes la famille maudite.  
  
Il y eut un long silence où Snape semblait être en combat avec lui-même.  
- Les douze ? Cette vieille légende ? fit-il. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un canular.  
  
- Tout comme les sorciers, fit Shigure.  
  
- Humpf… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne mentez pas ?  
Aya soupira.  
  
- Vous l'avez vu par vous-même. A moins que vous ne préféreriez une explication plus approfondie sur le pourquoi du comment…   
Ayame lui parlait tout en s'amusant à lui caresser le torse du bout des doigts. Severus frissonna et se recula.  
  
- C'est bon, je vous crois !  
Aya et Shigure sourirent, mais Hatori secoua la tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Un jeune garçon à l'allure grunge, un peu punk, se tenait devant la maison des Souma. Il fit quelques pas lorsqu'il fut heurté de plein fouet par un obus. Saisissant alors la chose dans les mains, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un hibou. Le garçon prit donc le volatile par les pattes et l'emmena dans la maison.  
Les hululements de la bête ne passèrent pas inaperçus, Yuki et Arisa déboulèrent les premiers dans le vestibule.  
- Oh, fit Arisa. Un hibou ?  
  
- Haru ? dit Yuki, étonné. Que fais-tu là ? Avec cet oiseau ?  
  
- Je venais vous saluer… dit le dénommé Haru.  
  
- … On s'est vu hier toute la journée, Haru, dit Yuki.  
  
- Oui mais tu m'as manqué.  
Silence.  
  
- Je ne veux pas savoir, dit Arisa en retournant au salon.  
Haru lâcha le hibou qui entra dans la maison. Après quelques cris et casses, l'oiseau repartit.  
  
- Le hibou est reparti ? dit Arisa. Dommage, il était bien beau, je l'aurai bien gardé…  
  
- Je voulais le manger, il avait une bonne consistance, dit innocemment Haru.  
Silence.  
Sirius, lui, lisait le message qui lui était adressé. Il soupira.  
  
- Pauvre Harry…  
  
- Qui est Harry ? demanda Saki.  
  
- Euh, mon filleul…  
  
- Ah… Et qu'a-t-il, pour que vous vous mettiez à le blâmer ?  
  
- Il va passer ses vacances chez une personne peu recommandable…  
  
- Ah…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus se mit à éternuer, il prit un mouchoir que lui tendit une main et se moucha. Attendez, une main ?  
Il se tourna et vit Ayame, grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Il ne faudrait que vous tombiez malade, en plus, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.  
Snape frissonna de nouveau.  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura les lettres, la visite d'un autre inconnu pas si inconnu que ça et un professeur de potion en ébullition ^^  
  
Petit récapitulatif des nouveaux persos cités dans ce chapitre :  
  
Kagura : Elle fait partie des douze, elle est le sanglier ^^  
De nature timide et calme, en présence de Kyou, elle devient complètement différente. Mais il faut savoir que toute sa violence, il n'y a que Kyou qui en bénéficie et c'est pas plus mal. Et euh, même si ça en a pas l'air, elle aime vraiment Kyou. Je pense qu'on la verra plus, je ne sais pas encore ^^  
  
Haru : De son vrai prénom Hatsuharu. C'est un membre des douze aussi, il est la vache ^^  
Il adore Yuki, et s'entend pas si mal avec Kyou. Mais il a aussi une double personnalité ! Quand on l'énerve, sur n'importe quel sujet, il devient « Black Haru », je vais le mettre dans cet état dans cette fic, avec… Allez, je vous dis rien ^___^  
Voilà pour le moment ^^  
  
Poutous 


	3. Quand le rat consulte la vache…

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : C'est fou ce que Fruits Basket m'inspire… Enfin les manga en général… d'ailleurs Epita approche à grands pas, nyéhéhéhéhéh… Vivement juin !!!! .  
Je veux des doujin, ouin !!!!! TT_TT  
Ah oh, et aussi ! Je pense qu'il y aura un triangle amoureux, ça me trotte dans la tête… C'est du Shounen-Ai, maintenant, d'ailleurs…  
J'ai un peu exagéré sur l'état de Severus dans le précédent chapitre, il est assez calme en fait… Enfin je crois…  
  
IMPORTANT : Dans cette fic-là, Voldemort ne sera pas présent. C'est les vacances après tout pour les persos, autant que tout le monde en profite ^^  
  
Réponses à mes reviewers :  
Lunicorne et Alana Chantelune : Merci, et voilà la suite ^^  
  
Olingo : Roh, j'ai réussi à convertir une personne ! Je suis fière de moi ! ^0^  
Au fait, en parlant des ombres jumelles, si j'ai bien compris, tu viens de découvrir cette fic ? Euh, tu as remarqué(e) ( excuse, je sais pas si t'es une fille ou un garçon, donc prudence au cas où -__- ) qu'il manquait le ch. 1 ? Tu veux que je te l'envoie ? Parce que du prologue au ch.2, il manque une sacrée partie, quand même -__-  
  
Dodie-ange : Comme j'écris extrêmement vite et que j'ai pleins d'idées dans la tête, ( pleins d'idées tu parles, j'ai fini aucune de mes fics pour le moment à part les ombres jumelles -__- ) dès la fin du chapitre, je l'envoie de suite sur le net.  
Sinon pour Severus x Ayame, on verra, je suis pas contre mais j'essaie de limiter le yaoi / slash, il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas ça.  
  
Kmi : Merci pour ta review mais petite précision, Akito n'a PAS envoyé Hatori là-bas, c'est lui qui est parti de son plein gré le temps d'un « stage ». Et je n'ai rien contre Akito, mais j'avouerais qu'avoir ce genre de personnes dans la réalité, ça fout les jetons.  
Ayame n'est pas OOC, je tiens à le préciser, il est vraiment comme ça, enfin en tout cas j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible au contexte ^^ Et son discours… MDR !!!!!  
Là, par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu viens de me faire un spoiler… C'est qui Kisa ????? °_0  
Pour le reste je ne répondrai pas ;p  
A toi de voir et suivre pour savoir ! ( oh la cruelle ^0^ )  
  
Ayashini : Une fic sérieuse ? Ah bon ? Bon ok, ^^  
Ben, c'est pas que je veux pas de yaoi, mais… En fait j'essaie de limiter… Enfin je sens que cette façon de penser va pas durer, parce que vu comme c'est parti, ben… -___-  
  
Aiwe : Merci pour ton compliment, mais non, je ne connais pas de bonnes fics Furuba, je n'en lis pas… ^^ ;;;  
  
Sia : Ouah… Bon alors procédons bien ^____^  
Ah, le problème Aya / Harry.  
* relis le ch.2 * Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… J'ai fait une toute petite bourde, lorsque Aya et Shigure se regardent lorsque Harry les interpellent, ils pensaient. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ensuite, Harry s'adressait au serpent, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là.   
Je n'avais pas non plus souligné le fait que Shigure et Aya savent parler en anglais ; donc ils répondent en anglais, sauf Hatori qui a énormément de mal, c'est tout. Tu me suis ? °__0  
Et non, je ne me casse pas la tête, ce sont des remarques bien pertinentes qui font avancer l'histoire, crois-moi. Merci d'être là ^_____^  
Pour l'inconnu c'est… * censuré par la législation des spoilers * QUOI ???? !  
C'est * censuré par la législation des spoilers * Mais ils m'e******* ceux-là ! Bon, ben tant pis, tu verras bien, c'est ce chapitre ^^  
Et aussi, je te pardonne, il y a pas de mal ni morts d'hommes donc ^0^  
  
Tsuki-Chan : Je sais pas encore pour le Ayame x Severus, mais en parlant de… Non non non, je ne dirais rien ! Tu n'as qu'à lire ^^  
  
Pepite66 : Merci pour ton mail ^^  
  
Chapitre III : Quand le rat consulte la vache…  
  
Harry avait la tête, grosse comme une pastèque. Il venait de se réveiller, et sa vue était floue ; se redressant lentement, il porta sa main sur la table où il avait posé ses lunettes tantôt et les posa sur son nez.  
- J'ai un mal de crâne… souffla-t-il.  
  
Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, et entra en évitant de faire du bruit.  
- … Ah, je vois que tu es réveillé ! lui dit Shigure.  
  
- Oui, j'ai entendu du bruit en bas. Qui a crié ?  
  
- … Eh bien… Non, ce n'était rien, juste le professeur.  
Harry se gratta la tête.  
  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi a-t-il beuglé de si bon matin ?  
  
- Mon cousin a, enfin il s'est glissé dans son lit en croyant que c'était Hatori…  
Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux.  
  
- Un cousin ? Un autre ? – réfléchit – Vous avez dit QUOI à l'instant ??????  
  
- Non, laisse… Ah oui, je voulais savoir si je pouvais utiliser le téléphone, le professeur est… occupé pour le moment.  
  
- Euh, ce n'est pas chez moi ici. Je ne sais pas même pas, non, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait de téléphone ici, en plus, dit Harry.  
Shigure leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air soucieux.  
  
- Ah bon ? Ben, il va falloir que je trouve une cabine publique, zut.  
L'adulte s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Harry qui mit en vitesse un blouson.  
  
- Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous. Ca va me dégourdir les jambes.  
  
- Ok.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il faisait nuit déjà au Japon, et Arisa et Saki étaient retournées chez elles. Seuls Kagura et Haru étaient restés chez les Souma, au grand désarroi de Kyou.  
  
GBRLMMMMM  
Tous regardèrent Sirius qui rougit, baissant la tête. Tohru ricana légèrement et se leva, imitée par Kagura.  
- On va faire la cuisine, il est temps de manger ! dit Tohru en s'éloignant.  
Kagura regarda Kyou qui détourna la tête, elle lui sourit et partit en sautillant.  
  
' Kyou-kun, suki, suki ' on entendait la jeune fille chanter cette phrase de la cuisine.  
  
Kyou se frappa la tête contre la table basse et ne fit plus aucun bruit.   
- Au fait, Mr Black… fit Yuki.  
  
- Sirius.  
Yuki acquiesça par un hochement de tête.  
  
- Sirius, comment avez-vous… euh…  
N'arrivant pas à s'exprimer, il fit des gestes assez précis de la main, parlant de la transformation de Sirius en chien.  
  
- Ah, ça ! dit l'adulte en riant. Eh bien, c'est…  
Il y eut du bruit venant de la pièce voisine, Yuki se leva pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il ouvrit la porte et une épaisse fumée grisâtre envahit la salle de séjour. Yuki se poussa en toussotant, et cria en japonais à l'attention des deux jeunes filles. Kagura réussit à sortir de justesse mais Tohru ne venait pas.  
  
- Honda-san !!!!!!!   
Yuki se précipita dans la cuisine et en ressortit rapidement, Tohru sur ses épaules. Haru et Kyou réussirent à maîtriser la situation assez rapidement.  
  
- Ah là, là, mais c'est quoi ce chantier ! gronda Kyou. Je suis sûr que c'est l'œuvre de…  
  
Kyou referma la bouche et se décrispa instantanément. Sirius avait les yeux exorbités, et tenait dans les mains… un mignon petit sanglier, et des vêtements féminins étaient sur ses jambes. Apparemment, Kagura lui était tombée dessus, et en voulant lui éviter une quelconque blessure, Sirius s'était précipité pour l'aider mais recueillit à la place l'animal dans les bras.  
  
- Euh, ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit Sirius après un moment de silence.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que ces enfants étaient aussi doués. Des animagi non déclarés en plus »  
  
- Eh bien… C'est la malédiction de notre famille, dit Yuki. Lorsqu'une personne du sexe opposé nous touche ou nous prend dans leur bras, voilà ce qui arrive…  
Il pointait du doigt Kagura qui se tortillait.  
- Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
  
- Mais tu peux parler !!!! s'exclama l'adulte.  
  
- Oui, c'est une autre de nos facultés lorsque nous nous transformons… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer… dit-elle d'une voix timide.  
  
- Non, c'est rien. Ca m'a surpris, répondit gentiment Sirius.  
  
DRING DRING  
  
Personne ne bougea. Haru, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné, alla décrocher le combiné.  
  
- Allô, résidence Souma ? fit-il.  
  
« Allô, euh… Haru ? C'est toi ? »  
Haru s'adossa confortablement contre le mur et eut un sourire énigmatique.  
  
- Tiens, Shigure. Alors, que se passe-t-il, tu t'es perdu ?  
  
« Non, non… » il y eut de la friture et Haru ne put entendre ce que disait son aîné.  
  
- Je comprends rien, Shigure. Où es-tu ? Même Ayame a disparu.  
  
« Ah, désolé. C'est dû à la distance, nous sommes tous les trois en Angleterre »  
Silence.  
  
« Haru ? T'es encore là ? »  
  
- En Angleterre ? répéta Haru. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en Angleterre ? On s'inquiétait ici, de l'autre côté du globe.  
  
« Désolé, ça nous a pris un peu comme ça, on y a pas trop réfléchi »  
  
- Pourquoi tu appelles ?  
  
« Tu pourras dire à mon éditeur que je reviendrai dans deux mois ? »  
  
- Deux mois ?!  
  
« Oui, Hatori reste en étude pendant deux mois, ici. Aya et moi on va en profiter pour voir du pays. »  
  
- Et tu laisses Yuki, Kyou et Tohru en plan ?  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas, ils sauront très bien se débrouiller ! »  
  
- C'est quoi l'adresse où vous vous trouvez en ce moment ?  
  
« Nous sommes à Londres, dans la banlieue Sud. Pourquoi ? »  
  
- File-moi l'adresse.  
  
« … Ok… Attends »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hatori et Severus étudiaient sérieusement des études comparatifs comparant des éléments inconnus mais néanmoins passionnants dont l'auteur taira le nom, fautes de connaissance sur la question et ignorant ainsi totalement le sujet. ( je vous embrouille ? °__0 Ca veut rien dire, mais bon passons… )   
Il y aurait pu y avoir une très bonne ambiance boulot si Severus ne sentait pas constamment des yeux posés sur lui. L'homme soupira et se tourna vers Ayame qui le regardait de ses petits yeux perçants et superbes et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le professeur de potions frissonna.  
- Si vous pouviez cesser de me harceler, cela m'aiderait beaucoup, dit calmement Snape.  
  
- Mais je ne faisais que vous regardez travailler, cher professeur, taquina-t-il.  
  
- Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !  
  
- Bon, ça va, je vous laisse, Ayame se leva du canapé et sortit de la pièce.  
Severus soupira de soulagement. Hatori ne dit rien.  
  
« Tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, parfois Aya » pensa-t-il.  
Il secoua la tête et ils continuèrent de travailler.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
« S 'ils croient que je vais vraiment sortir, ils se trompent ! Je vais profiter pour les espionner un peu mais avant… »  
  
Ayame ouvrit la porte de l'antre de Snape et sauta sur le lit. Il tourna les yeux vers les babioles étranges ornant la bibliothèque du professeur.   
- Ouh, il fait des choses mystiques, lui ici… dit-il.  
  
Aya se leva et s'approcha du meuble, et prit une fiole contenant un liquide argenté et l'ouvrit.  
- C'est quoi ?  
  
Il renifla la substance, en une fraction de seconde, il sentit un froid étrange le parcourir. « Pop »  
Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol, il avait repris sa forme animale.  
  
« Zut ! »  
Il rampa alors vers le lit de Severus et s'installa sous le couvertures.  
  
« Autant dormir, le temps de reprendre forme »  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Haru était revenu au salon, tenant le morceau de papier contenant l'adresse où était logé les déserteurs. Apparemment, la situation s'était calmée : Sirius souriait à nouveau, et tentait de discuter avec la jeune Kagura. Yuki regarda Haru.  
- Alors, qui c'était ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Shigure.  
  
- Alors, il est où ce zigoto ? dit Kyou.  
  
- En Angleterre, avec Ayame.  
  
- QUOI ???? firent les deux garçons.  
  
- Mais ils ne nous avaient pas prévenus, dit Tohru.  
  
- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs Shigure vous a dit qu'il revenait dans deux mois, vous devez vous occuper de la maison.  
  
- QUOI ????  
  
- Mais ils sont pas vrai, ceux-là ! s'exclama Kyou.  
  
- Tu as demandé à Shigure de nous donner leur adresse, au cas où ? dit Yuki.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- Bien, donne-la moi.  
Yuki regarda le bout de papier et soupira.  
  
- Bon, on en reparlera demain de tout ça.  
  
- Ouais, dit Haru.  
  
- J'ai faim, balança Kyou.  
  
- Désolée, dit Kagura.  
  
- C'est pas grave, on va commander chez le traiteur, on rangera la cuisine demain, dit Yuki en sortant pour appeler un traiteur.  
Après un copieux repas, tous partirent se coucher.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
La chambre de Severus était silencieuse, Ayame avait repris sa forme humaine mais il n'était pas totalement réveillé. Confortablement allongé sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage ; les couvertures étaient presque tombés sur le sol, dévoilant ainsi une partie du corps d'Ayame.  
« Pop »  
Un inconnu était arrivé dans la pièce en transplanant, il alla directement sortir lorsqu'il aperçut une forme endormie sur le lit.   
Une femme.  
L'homme cligna des yeux, depuis quand, Severus Snape, avait-il une compagne ? Il s'approcha pour la regarder, mais ne put voir quoique ce soit ; son visage était dissimulé sous une cascade de cheveux argentés.  
L'inconnu se pencha puis fut instantanément saisit au cou, il poussa une exclamation et tomba sur le matelas. Ayame l'embrassait fougueusement sur les lèvres.  
- Hatori… murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir à nouveau.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Alors le corps humain ne peut pas supporter une telle charge ? demanda Hatori.  
  
- Non, il faudrait que…  
Severus s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit parvenant de sa chambre et se leva pour vérifier. Il poussa la porte et…  
  
- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus sursauta et ouvrit la porte en un instant, sa baguette en main. Il haussa les sourcils et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.  
- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? dit Severus d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
- Se… Severus, mais… ? Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi…  
Snape soupira, et Hatori arriva derrière afin de voir ce qui se passait.  
  
- Comment est-il arrivé ici ? demanda Hatori.  
  
- Il a transplané… Un de nos nombreux moyens de déplacement, Severus se tourna vers les deux hommes allongés.   
  
- Eh, Severus ! cria l'inconnu. Il y a un homme NU qui dort dans ton lit et c'est tout ce que ça te fait comme effet ??!!!  
Snape soupira.  
  
- Lucius…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Shigure et Harry venaient à peine de sortir de l'ascenseur qu'une tornade de cris se fit entendre de l'appartement de Snape. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
- Encore…  
  
- Qu'est-ce que Aya a encore inventé ? fit Shigure, amusé.  
Lorsque Harry sonna, Hatori ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement.  
  
- Bonjour, Souma, dit Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Bonjour, petit. Un ami du professeur est venu et… Hatori soupire, nous avons dû arrêter notre travail, le temps que l'ami du professeur se calme.  
Il fit entrer les deux personnes.  
  
- Un ami de Snape ? fit Harry. Se pourrait-il que… Non, pas possible…  
Hatori revint en tenant un verre d'eau gazeuse et le tendit à l'homme qui le regarda avec un air sceptique.  
  
- Oh non ! s'exclama Harry.  
Une haute stature, une chevelure blond platine et un air hautain et aristocratique : le terrible mains néanmoins séduisant Lucius Malfoy. ( oui, bon, le séduisant, c'est moi qui le dis, j'ai le droit non ?! . )  
  
- Potter, dit-il calmement.  
  
- Mr Malfoy, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais Severus l'interrompit.  
  
- J'invite qui je veux quand bon me semble, Potter. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.  
  
- Oui mais…  
  
Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche était mi-ouverte. Les adultes se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il regardait : Ayame portait une longue robe blanche avec un col fermé au niveau du cou. Il avait également un long gilet noir ( pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est ce qu'il porte dès sa 1ère apparition dans le vol.4 )   
- Oh, vous êtes de retour ? dit-il, insouciant.  
  
- Souma, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez un autre cousin ? demanda Harry à Shigure.  
  
- Si, je te présente Ayame.  
Celui-ci sourit et secoua la main.  
  
- … C'est un homme ??  
  
- Je n'ai jamais cherché à le cacher mais si tu veux des preuves…  
Severus, Hatori et Lucius crièrent.  
  
- NON !!!  
  
- C'est bon, on te croit, dit Hatori.  
  
- Pff, vous êtes pas drôles…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- QUOI ??????????  
Haru se déboucha les oreilles et regarda ses cousins.  
  
- Vous avez bien entendus, je vais aller les rejoindre et botter les fesses de Shigure.  
  
- Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre, hein ? Crétin !!  
Kyou reçu un coup de poing comme réponse.  
  
- Calme-toi, le chat. On va aller régler cette affaire et on revient, y'a pas plus compliqué.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la maison comme ça, dit Kyou.  
  
- On ne peut pas laisser les cours en suspend comme ça, non plus, répondit calmement Yuki.  
  
- Moi, en tout cas, c'est décidé, Haru mit ses chaussures et se rendit au vestibule.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, je viens avec toi, dit Yuki.  
  
- QUOI ?? Mais et l'école, bande d'irresponsables !  
  
- Ca va, je peux m'arranger pour les cours, dit Tohru. Ne vous en faites pas, partez chercher Shigure.  
  
- Ca ne te gêne vraiment pas, Honda-san ?  
  
- Du tout, dit-elle en souriant.  
  
- Si Kyou-kun y va, alors moi aussi, dit Kagura en sautant dans les bras de Kyou.  
  
- Ah non ! Toi tu retournes chez toi, et maintenant !  
Le roux se retrouva à terre, les bras dans le dos et la jambe bloquée par le bras de Kagura.  
  
- REPETE POUR VOIIIIIIIR… dit-elle d'un ton calme mais tout de même menaçant.  
  
- J'ai rien dit !!! Kagura, lâche-moiiiiiiii !!!!!! Au secours !!!!!!  
Yuki et Haru tournèrent leurs têtes au même instant et regardèrent avec attention le jardin.  
  
- JE VOUS HAIS !!!!!!!!  
  
- Sirius, nous partons pour l'Angleterre ! dit Yuki.  
Il sourit.  
  
« Enfin, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon pays et Harry… mais je ne le sens pas du tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi »  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, Harry était allongé sur son lit, il écrivait à ses amis.  
  
« Chers Ron et Hermione,   
  
J'espère que vous vous amusez bien. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre que j'écrive ça dans mes lettres mais… CA CRAINT ICI !!!!!  
Snape a un assistant qui l'aide à domicile, apparemment Snape serait aussi doué en médecine qu'en potions. Bref, cet assistant, qui pourtant n'est pas sorcier, fait partie d'une famille maudite.  
  
N'ayant aucune documentation sur le sujet, je me demandais si vous pouviez vous renseigner. Parce que c'est infernal, l'ambiance ici ! Ils se transforment en animaux de l'astrologie chinoise si j'ai bien compris… Ils se nomment les Souma, c'est tout ce que je sais.  
  
L'un des trois ressemble à une femme, c'est hallucinant. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais depuis quelques jours, il y règne une étrange atmosphère…   
Non, non, j'espère que je me trompe ! C'est franchement trop tendancieux, ils évitent d'en parler quand je suis là ( manque de pot, je suis là, tout le temps et pendant deux mois !!!! T_T )  
  
En parlant d'ambiance louche, Lucius Malfoy rend souvent visite à Snape aussi, je savais qu'ils se connaissaient, mais cette relation n'est pas seulement basé sur du copain-copain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai dîné avec Snape et Lucius Malfoy à la même table, et je ne suis pas mort !!!!! Etonnant d'ailleurs quand on voit…  
D'ailleurs, maintenant, je crois que s'il vient ici tous les jours, ce n'est pas uniquement pour les « beaux yeux » de l'autre… Moi je crois que Souma y est pour beaucoup…  
  
A croire que cette maison n'est peuplé que de gens louches…  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Harry »  
  
Harry sourit à la relecture. Oui, il valait mieux leur épargner les détails de ce dîner, Ron ne supporterait probablement pas. Il ouvrit la cage d'Hedwig et lui accrocha son parchemin à la patte, elle s'envola.  
- Reviens vite, dit-il.  
  
Il y eut un « Pop » dans la chambre d'à côté, Harry grogna.  
- Ca y est, il est là…  
Harry descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent et s'arrêta à mi-chemin.  
  
- Oh, non… Pas lui ! s'exclama-t-il, se faisant tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
- Potter, tiens, tiens…  
L'adolescent lui fit son sourire moqueur et hautain puis se tourna vers son père.  
  
- Je vous présente mon fils, Draco.  
Les Souma acquiescèrent en inclinant la tête et Severus l'accueillit dans ses bras. Harry se retint de tout commentaire, la main sur la bouche.  
  
« Epargnez-moi ça, enfin ! » pensa Harry.  
  
- Bonjour, parrain, dit Draco en regardant Harry.  
  
- Bonjour, Draco, répondit Severus.  
Harry ouvrit grand sa bouche. Ils se séparèrent.  
  
- Au fait, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que doivent venir vos cousins ? demanda Severus à Hatori.  
Celui-ci soupira et baissa la tête.  
  
- Si, je suis vraiment désolé de vous importuner avec les membres de ma famille…  
  
- Ce n'est rien… Ca lui permettra de se divertir un peu, dit Severus en jetant un rapide regard à Harry qui cligna des yeux.  
  
- De quoi ? fit-il.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas, mes petits cousins viennent aujourd'hui, ils m'ont appelés hier, sourit Shigure.  
  
- Ah, répondit Harry, pas convaincu.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé ! Le prochain sera la rencontre d'un Yuki avec un Draco toute chose, un Lucius très très tendancieux et un Ayame amusé.  
Poutous ^^ 


	4. Quand la vache rencontre le garçon …

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Riel, ma chère et tendre, a fait une cape. Je l'ai mise et… Oh !! Sublime, c'est beau, je fais peur !!!! Mouahahahahahahah ! Courrez, petits enfants, je vais vous voler tous vos bonbons et votre argent de poche !!! Mouahahahah !  
… Euh, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle du racket ?  
Si, possible !  
^_________^  
  
Voilà la suite !  
  
Réponses aux reviewers :   
Coda : Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Ignominie, erreur de la nature, atrocité, massacre planétaire !!!!!!! J'ai écorche le nom de Jason Isaacs dans ma signature, ouinnnnnnnnnnnn !!!! TT_TT  
Merci de me l'avoir dit… Bref, c'est vrai ??? T'as rigolé ? Oh, ça me fait plaisir ^____^  
Pour Ayame, rappelle-toi du volume 4, avec Kyou, tu sais ! Non, ben je te ramènerai le manga ^^  
Je sais que t'aime Lucius mais… * œillade suspecte * Fais gaffe, je guette ^0^  
  
Sia : Salut ! Allez, comme d'hab', d'abord ta question ^_____^  
La relation Severus x Lucius… Hyarkkkk !!! Non, Lucius x Severus ! ( crois-moi, l'ordre des noms est très important !!!! . ) bref, ben elle s'expliquera au fur et à mesure… ( tu parles d'une réponse !!! * reçoit une canette * )  
Je ne crois pas avoir l'utilité de te faire un dessin sur le fait de l'arrivée improviste de Lucius, quand même… Si ?  
D'abord je ne qualifierais pas Severus de traître, plus d'espion, ça fait plus classe -___-  
Tu sais, pour l'inconnu mystère, ça pouvait également être Remus… Mais ça le fait mieux comme ça, non ? ;p  
  
Alana Chantelune : La rencontres jeunes x jeunes, vieux x vieux ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Mon Dieu !!!!!!!!!!!! Aux abris !!!!! .  
  
Seskhmet : Bonjour mon nhérisson na moua qui pique ^^  
T'as eu une bonne semaine ?   
Oh, mdr ! C'est vrai que Harry fait très con, je dois dire, je m'en rends pas compte ^0^  
Pour la rencontre Harry x Kyou, je sais pas, vu que je réponds d'abord aux reviews, tu verras par toi-même, mais pour Yuki x Draco… Mouahahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!! Je m'éclate, c'est de la bonne !!! ^0^  
* reprends son sérieux * Tu verras ;p  
Mais, j'aime bien quand tu dérapes, et puis ça me donne des idées aussi ^^  
Bisous   
  
Kmi : Je te déteste !!!!!!!! Tu en dis trop ou pas assez !!!!!! TT_TT  
J'ai vu l'anime mais que jusqu'à l'épisode 21, je crois… Bouh, je veux voir la suite euh !!! .  
Mais tu as raison sur un point : je suis sadique, j'aime le sang, la torture, la mort, la douleur , la souffrance dans le regard des gens, le bondage, le…. Euh… Hum, je vais m'arrêter là.  
Ouh, pardon pour ta question, j'avais pas bien vu ^^ ;;;;  
Si Sirius est parti en Angleterre, c'est parce que… * soupir * Toi aussi, tu me poses des colles, tu sais ? ^^ ;  
Sincèrement, j'ai pas encore la réponse mais j'y réfléchis, mais forcément va y avoir une raison,   
( ou non, qui sait ? ) tout s'expliquera au fur et à mesure. Mais je ne compte pas mettre Akito dans cette fic… En tout cas pour le moment, je vais peut-être changer d'avis, qui sait ?  
Chapitre IV : Quand la vache rencontre le garçon …  
  
Il y avait une foule monstrueuse devant les guichets de vérifications des passeports, et les queues semblaient interminables. Kagura et Haru avaient déjà fait valider leurs titres de transport, ils ne manquaient que Kyou, Yuki et Sirius.  
  
*** Flash-back ***  
  
Sirius n'ayant aucune carte d'identité ni rien relatant une quelconque vie sociale, dû demander en   
urgence l'aide de Dumbledore.   
( il a aussi expliqué en détail sa situation chez les Souma )  
Etrangement, il reçu très rapidement sa réponse, plus un petit carnet simple et bleu ainsi qu'une carte étrangement plastifiée. ( je ne suis pas sûre de la couleur de leur passeports aux anglais ni de la matière de leur carte d'identité )  
Le directeur ne pouvait se permettre de lui confier une baguette, car celle-ci risquait de le trahir au moindre sort utilisé ; Dumbledore lui fit donc faire de faux papiers. Photographe professionnel, voyageant avec deux filles mannequins et deux garçons…   
Voilà où était situé le problème.  
- Les problèmes ne tombent que sur moi, mais qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ??? fit Sirius, la tête sur la table basse.   
  
Tohru regarda l'ensemble des personnes autour de la table et se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.  
- Vous êtes cinq, cependant il y a une fille et trois garçons. Pour quoi l'un de vous ne…  
  
- J'ai trop de respect envers moi-même pour me faire subir un tel acte de barbarie pareille, dit Haru en sirotant son thé.  
Kyou ne disait rien, il regardait Yuki avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci se sentit observé mais secoua la tête.  
  
- NON ! fit Yuki. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais c'est non !!!  
  
- Pourquoi ? Si ça peut aider l'autre, dit Kyou en désignant Sirius d'un coup d'œil.  
  
- Je ne peux pas !!  
  
- C'est pas la mort, dit le rouquin.  
  
- C'est pas toi qui va porter tout ça non plus !!  
Kyou se tut.  
  
- Yuki, tu nous mets dans un embarras pas possible, dit Haru. L'autre n'a pas d'autre possibilité sinon pour quitter le pays. Mais si tu veux, un garçon pourra changer son rôle aussi. Kagura, ça te dit de porter des vêtements chics et masculins ?  
  
- Oh oui ! Surtout si ce sont les vêtements de Kyou-kun… elle se blottit contre lui.  
  
- Ben si tu veux porter des robes à dentelles et des rubans dans les cheveux, c'est ton problème après tout, rétorqua Kyou.  
  
- Et qui a dit que c'est moi qui me déguiserait ? dit Haru d'une voix tranchante.  
  
Finalement, le choix ce celui qui porterait des vêtements féminins se fit au vote. ( il faut dire aussi que quelques coups de poings fusèrent de-ci de-là )  
Les gagnants « chanceux » furent Kyou et Yuki.  
  
*** Fin du flash-back ***  
  
De retour à l'aéroport, les deux garçons faisaient la queue pour la validation de leurs billets.  
- … Tu le fais exprès ?! dit Kyou, en remettant son sac sur le dos.  
Il portait un long manteau en cuir avec des bottes noirs, et un ensemble rouge qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Ces yeux avaient été maquillés légèrement pour dissiper son regard méchant et il se retenait de faire des grimaces tant cet accoutrement le rendait nerveux.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
Yuki portait une robe qui le collait presque au corps, de couleur bleu et portait des basket. Il avait au cou une énorme écharpe qui cachait sa pomme d'adam.  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'as bousculé ?  
Yuki soupira.  
  
- Il y a du monde, du monde ! Si tu crois que je m'amuse à te pousser pour tes beaux yeux…  
Kyou plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard outré.  
  
- Baka neko, souffla Yuki.  
  
- QUOI ??? Répète !  
Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux.   
  
- Tu ne peux pas te taire, pour une fois ?! Yuki avait la tête baissée et le regard meurtrier.  
  
- A qui la faute ?! C'est toi qui…  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche la petite bête sur un détail insignifiant et sans aucun fondement.  
Le rouquin serra ses poings de colère.  
  
- Tu me cherches ?  
  
- Tu vois, tu recommences, dit Yuki de façon exaspéré.  
Ils arrivèrent aux guichets et ils passèrent au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Enfin vous voilà, dit Kagura. Kyou-kun ???? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Qu'as-tu sur la joue ???  
Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et lui frotta massivement la joue, le faisant grimacer de douleur.  
  
- Oh, regardez ce couple si charmant… dirent des passant en voyant Kagura-garçon s'occuper de Kyou-fille.  
D'ailleurs celui-ci leur jeta un regard plein de mépris et de colère. Ils tracèrent sans se retourner.  
  
- Ils se sont battus, c'est tout. Et Yuki a gagné vu qu'il n'a rien…  
Haru croisa les bras et continua le chemin vers la sortie. Sirius le suivait, ne connaissant pas du tout l'aéroport. La montée dans l'avion fut d'ailleurs très amusante, vu que Sirius ne connaissait pas du tout ce moyen de transport muggle.  
  
- Oh, mon Kyou-kun, je vais te soigner ça tout de suite…  
  
- Bas les pattes, Kagura ! J'ai déjà assez mal comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !!!!!  
  
- Allons-y, dit Sirius en secouant la tête.  
  
« Ils ne finiront jamais. De vrais garnements »  
  
- Où allons-nous exactement ? Quelqu'un vient nous chercher ou pas ? demanda Yuki.  
  
- Je suppose, Dumbledore n'a pas été explicite à ce sujet…  
  
- Dumbledore ? fit Haru.  
  
- Le directeur d'une école que je connais… répondit Sirius sans plus d'explication.  
  
*** ***  
  
Harry attendait près du parvis des arrivées, il était en train de regarder les gens sortir et entrer comme bon leur semble. Il soupira lentement et tourna la tête.   
- Je me demande si Sirius a reçu mon message… se dit-il à haute voix.  
  
Il y eut des cris et des gémissements du côté opposé, des voix d'adolescents et d'un adulte qui essayait de les calmer.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
- Non, quand même pas…  
  
- S'il vous plaît, vous allez finir par vous faire vraiment mal… supplia Sirius.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ont l'habitude, répondit calmement Haru.  
  
- Oui, peut-être, mais je pense qu'il faudrait VRAIMENT les arrêter. C'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer…  
  
- Vrai.  
Haru attrapa Kyou par le col et le tira par l'arrière, le traînant dans son dos.  
  
- Haru, lâche-moi !!!  
  
- Ferme-là un peu, tu me casses les oreilles.  
  
- Sirius ?  
Le dénommé pivota sa tête de 45° et sourit.   
  
- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en tendant les bras.  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de retrouver l'autre en bonne santé.  
  
- Comment ça va, bonhomme ? demanda Sirius.  
Harry eut un changement d'humeur radical, il passa du sourire au visage proche d'un homme qui allait mourir.  
  
- Je vais bien mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les gens pourraient te voir !  
Sirius sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son filleul.  
  
- Non, il n'y a que mes proches qui puissent me reconnaître. J'ai un sort de déguisement sur moi.  
  
- Ah bon ? répondit Harry. Mais je suis heureux de te voir… Mais attends, tu fais quoi dans cet aéroport ? Tu comptais partir en voyage ? Et ta mission pour Dumbledore ?  
  
Sirius se gratta la base du crâne.  
- Eh bien, elle semble compromise pour le moment. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, je suis content de te revoir enfin, Harry.  
  
- Moi aussi, parrain.  
Harry baissa les yeux et Sirius cligna des yeux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ?  
  
- Ils vont me rendre fou ! répondit Harry.  
  
- Ils ? Qui ça ?   
  
- Snape et ses potes… Ils sont dingues, des psychopathes !  
L'adolescent le tenait fermement aux poignets, les mains tremblantes, les yeux injectés de sang.  
  
- Dis-moi que tu as trouvé un moyen de m'éloigner de ce fou !  
  
- Euh… Non, Harry. Désolé.  
Harry baissa la tête et regarda les jeunes derrière son parrain.  
  
- Qui sont-ils ? Ils t'accompagnent ?   
  
- Oui, voilà Haru, Yuki, Kyou et Kagura. C'est eux qui m'ont hébergé lors de mon…séjour. Ils font partie de la famille Souma.  
Sirius les désignait du doigt tout en lui apprenant leurs noms.   
  
- Oh ! Quel coïncidence ! C'était justement eux que je venais chercher ! s'écria le Gryffindor.  
Il s'approcha du groupe et les salua d'un sourire.  
  
- Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter. C'est Shigure qui m'envoie vous chercher.  
Haru lui fit un signe de la tête, de même que Kagura. Yuki et Kyou le regardaient d'un œil de braise.  
  
- J'ai pas tout compris, dit Kyou.  
  
- Il a dit que c'était Shigure qui l'avait envoyé nous chercher, répondit Haru.  
  
- Ah bon ? Et comment tu comprends l'anglais comme ça, toi ?!  
  
- Je vais à l'école et je suis les cours avec assiduité.  
  
- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu, cet idiot ? demanda Kyou en grognant.  
Haru posa la question à Harry qui se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.  
  
- Eh bien, je… Enfin vous verrez vous-même…  
Kyou détourna la tête et croisa les bras.  
  
- Tu ressembles beaucoup à Ayame, dit Harry à Yuki en plissant les yeux.  
  
Haru lui traduisit sa phrase.  
- Ah bon ? dit Yuki. C'est normal, nous sommes frères…  
Bla-blas.  
  
- Ouais… Frères ? Mais…  
Il zieuta Yuki de la tête aux pieds puis secoua la tête.  
  
- Laisse tomber, Harry, dit Sirius. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.  
  
« Après tout, j'ai bien pris Ayame pour une femme. Alors pourquoi pas son frère ? » pensa Harry.  
  
Sirius et Harry avançaient les premiers, les Souma suivaient les deux autres.  
- Bon, c'est où maintenant ? demanda Kyou.  
  
- C'est à … euh, 15 minutes d'ici. On va prendre un taxi, répondit Harry.  
Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et partirent à la quête d'un taxi.   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus était dans la cuisine, en train de ranger distraitement la vaisselle propre dans les placards. La porte se ferma discrètement et des mains se posèrent sur les hanches de l'homme avant de l'enlacer à la taille.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
- Tu apprends à ton fils à ne pas poser de questions stupides mais tu le fais…  
Il y eut un silence lourd. Severus soupira.  
  
- Ca va, je rangeais juste la vaisselle.  
  
- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?  
Snape se tourna à demi et le regarda avec un air mi-amusé mi-douteux.  
  
- Tu sais faire quelques chose de tes mains, toi ? dit Severus, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.  
Lucius posa sa tête au creux du cou de Severus et ferma les yeux.  
  
- Comme si tu l'ignorais, répondit Lucius.  
Snape posa le verre sur la table et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.  
  
- Quoi ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…  
  
- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Lucius. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
Malfoy plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne dit rien, Ayame venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire et prit une bière. Il regarda alternativement Severus et Lucius qui ne disaient rien et sortit en souriant. Lucius regardait toujours la porte.  
  
- Chasse gardé, chuchota Lucius.  
  
- Pardon ? fit Severus.  
  
- Rien… Je me parlais à voix haute.  
  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
  
- Ce Souma…  
  
- Lequel ? Il y en a trois, dit Severus.  
  
- Celui qui vient d'entrer…  
  
- Ayame ?  
  
- C'est ça, répondit Lucius. Ca lui arrive tout le temps de dormir dévêtu ?  
Severus cligna des yeux et glissa sa mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'un geste.  
  
- Ca t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens en train de dormir ?  
  
- J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de transplaner dans ta chambre d'amis. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est occupé en ce moment, répondit Lucius pour sa défense.  
  
Severus sourit de façon erroné.   
- J'ai entendu mieux de ta part comme réponse. Avoue franchement que ça ne te déplaît pas, non plus…  
Lucius laissa apparaître un sourire franc inhabituel et secoua la tête.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'a lui poser la question.  
  
- Ils dégagent une aura particulière, quel sorte de sorcier sont-ils ? demanda le blond.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas sorciers, ils font partie de la famille Souma.  
Lucius se renfrogna mais reconsidéra la question.  
  
- Tu veux dire… La famille maudite ?  
  
- Tu connais cette légende ?  
  
- Tous les sorciers aguerris connaissent cette légende. Mais elle ne l'est pas vraiment puisqu'ils existent… Cette malédiction pèse toujours sur ces membres ?  
  
- Demande-leur…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
DING DONG  
Ayame se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.  
- Bonjour… Yuki ?  
  
- Salut, répondit ce dernier.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu portes cet accoutrement ?  
  
- Ne me pose plus de questions… Yuki détourna la tête.  
Ayame accueillit joyeusement ses petits cousins.  
  
- Oh, Kagura, tu es là aussi ?  
  
- Bonjour Ayame !  
  
- Ca te va bien, tout ça. Oh Koko, tu es charmant. Vraiment.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on a pas élevé les vaches ensemble !!!!!!  
  
- Allez, entrez, dit Harry.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Après avoir posé leurs bagages dans le vestibule, Harry leur demanda de patienter.  
- Je veux me changer, dit Kyou.  
  
- Moi aussi.  
  
- Moi j'aime beaucoup tes vêtements Kyou-kun, ils ont ton odeur…  
  
- Kagura, épargne-nous les détails gores, dit Haru.  
  
- Ca veut dire quoi ?  
  
- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Quoique non.  
Haru leva la tête et regarda le plafond.  
  
- Ne m'ignore pas après m'avoir insulté, Haru !  
  
- Boucle-la, tu veux.  
  
- Espèce de… commença Kyou.  
  
- Hum hmm… fit une voix.  
  
- Oh pas lui, fit Sirius.  
  
- Black. Je te croyais en mission.  
  
- Pas pour le moment.  
  
- Ils sont arrivés ? demanda Shigure qui venait d'arriver.  
Il regarda successivement Kagura, Kyou et Yuki et éclata de rire.  
  
- C'est quoi ces déguisements ??? Mouahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!!!  
  
- Souma ? dit Severus.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Vous me cassez les oreilles.  
  
- Pardon, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
- Je suis Severus Snape, je suis le professeur de médecine de Hatori. Bienvenue.  
  
- Merci, répondit Haru. Mes cousins ne parlent pas bien anglais, je répondrai à leur place.  
  
- Bien, suivez Potter, il vous mènera aux chambres.  
  
- Merci, ils s'inclinèrent et suivirent Harry qui leur montra le chemin.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Oi, Potter, dit Kyou.  
  
- Hein, oui ?  
Harry s'arrêta au milieu des marches et se tourna vers le rouquin.  
  
- Où est-ce qu'il y a des cabinets ? Je veux dire, pour me changer ?  
Haru lui demanda et Harry lui désigna une pièce au fond.  
  
- Thank you.  
Kyou monta en vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de changer de vêtement.  
  
- Il y a deux chambres de libre. Celle de droite, et celle de gauche. Vous pouvez utiliser les placards pour vos affaires. Ah, l'un de vous doit me suivre. Il dormira dans ma chambre.   
Haru leva la main, voulant éviter toute confrontation et suivit docilement Harry.  
  
- Dis euh…   
  
- Haru.  
  
- Oui, Haru. Tes cousins, ça leur arrive souvent de se disputer. En plus dans ces tenues, ça fait pas très…  
Haru haussa les épaules et défit sa valise, rangeant soigneusement ses affaires.  
  
- Mon plus lointain souvenir remonte à notre enfance. Mais au fond, ils s'entendent pas si mal.  
  
- Ah bon ? fit Harry.  
  
- Oui, tu les aurais vu il y a moins d'un an, ils y allaient jusqu'au sang. Là, c'est juste des bagarres verbales, parfois quelques coups de poing, mais rien de grave.  
  
- Ah… rien de grave… Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?  
  
- Ils sont venus botter les fesses de Shigure de les avoir laisser seuls et d'être parti sans prévenir.  
Haru retira sa veste et la jeta sur le lit.  
  
- Vous êtes venus de je ne sais où pour ça ?!  
  
- Non, c'est une excuse. Notre séjour va durer plus longtemps que prévu, les connaissant…  
Haru finit son rangement et regarda Harry.  
  
- Toi aussi, t'es au courant pour notre famille ? demanda Souma.  
  
- Quoi ? Euh, oui.  
  
- Décidément. Au fait, Sirius il est quoi ?  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Eh bien, il se transforme en chien. C'est une particularité que je n'avais jamais décelé chez les gens normaux.  
  
- C'est un animagus, un sorcier capable de se changer en animal.  
  
- C'est à cause de ça, ce quiproquo…  
  
- A quel propos ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Un chien a été renversé près de chez eux. Ils nous avaient appelés à la maison principale, en demandant à Hatori de venir soigner Shigure. Mais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai compris. Mais apparemment, ils n'ont pas expliqué notre situation.  
  
- Je peux dire que moi, ça m'a surpris de voir un homme nu se changer devant moi, surtout que ce n'était pas mon parrain. Ca m'a fait un choc. Au fait, c'est quoi « les douze » ?  
Haru soupira.  
  
- Les Douze sont les membres de la famille Souma possédés par l'esprit d'un animal. Dans le cas de Shigure, il est le chien.   
  
- Et le serpent, qui est-ce ? demanda le Gryffindor.  
  
- Ayame.  
  
- Comment faites-vous pour prendre cette forme animale ?  
  
- Lorsqu'une personne du sexe opposé nous bouscule ou nous prend dans leur bras, nous nous transformons. Il y a seulement avec les membres des douze où il n'y a pas de problème, on peut se tenir sans que nous ne nous transformions.   
  
- Ah bon. Ca doit pas être facile, alors…  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Haru.  
  
- Ben quand… je sais pas…  
Harry jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Tu parles du sexe ?  
  
- Bah…  
  
- En ce qui les concerne, je ne sais pas. Mais moi je n'ai pas de problème pour ça.  
  
- Ah bon ? fit Harry, étonné. Tu fais comment alors si tu ne peux pas prendre des personnes opposés dans tes bras… ? Oh, je vois.  
  
- T'es pas si bête, sourit Haru.  
Harry rougit légèrement.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kagura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et posa son lourd bagage.  
- Yuki, est-ce que… Yuki ?  
Le jeune garçon avait la tête baissée, apparemment en grande réflexion.  
  
- Non, non, je ne veux pas de ce maudit chat avec moi !!  
  
- Mais on peut s'arranger. Tu prends une chambre, et moi je dormirai avec Kyou-kun ! dit Kagura, toute excitée.  
  
- Oui mais non, je ne crois pas. Je préfère encore dormir avec Shigure.  
Yuki tourna les talons lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Draco.  
  
- Désolé, dit Yuki en ramassant son sac et en partant.  
  
- Tu pourrais faire attention un peu, dit Draco.  
Souma lui lança un regard noir mais se ravisa, voyant le sourire qu'affichait Draco. Il baissa les yeux puis frissonna.  
  
- Kagura, je peux me changer ? demanda Yuki.  
  
- Bien sûr, dit-elle.  
Elle sortit et Yuki prit son sac et ferma la port à clé.  
  
« J'ai pas rêvé ?! C'était quoi ce regard langoureux ????? » pensa Yuki.  
  
Yuki se changea et sortit rapidement, et rejoignit les autres au salon.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura de l'aventure, du suspense et j'en passe… Bon d'accord, je sais pas encore ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça vient, ça vient ^^  
  
Salut les gens !!!! ^0^ 


	5. Quand le chat dort… les souris dansent

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je viens de poster « les ombres jumelles » sur FFnet, et je me sens soulager d'un grand poids. J'aime bien poster des fics, c'est pour ça que j'en écris tout le temps, mais je les finis que très tardivement, désolée pour ceux qui me lisent.  
  
* regarde dans son DD * Ouh, TT_TT  
  
Bref, voilà la suite. J'ai relu mes Furuba et ça m'a inspirée ^^  
  
Réponse aux reviewers : ^^  
  
Lunicorne : Merci tout plein ^^ Ah… C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il est passé inaperçu, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de Voldemort… Tout le monde a le droit à des vacances, non ? Même le mal -__-  
  
Sia : Bah, sur le sens des écrits, je suis très pointilleuse, mais ça ne tient qu'à moi… Je suis assez chiante sur ce sujet d'ailleurs -__-  
  
Pis euh, oui, de loin le Lucius power hein ? ^^ C'est pas que j'aime pas Severus, mais à côté de Lucius, c'est un petit joueur ^0^  
  
Pour le « traître », je te pardonne, c'est vrai que l'on tilt plus sur le mot traître qu'espion ^^ ;;  
  
Oh, je croyais avoir répondue, gomen gomen !! .  
  
« Est-ce que Lucius est un espion comme Severus ? » Ben euh… Je pense que dans cette fic il est Death-eater, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de copiner avec Severus. Ils sont tous les deux du genre à mettre de côté leur boulot pour leur beuverie entre potes ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Et oui, Remus aurait très bien pu être l'invité mystère. Il y a des bonnes fics Severus x Remus, mais pas dans celle-ci ^________________________________^  
  
Ah, MDR !!!!!! Parce que tu crois vraiment que Lucius x Severus se fera ?????? Mouahahahahahahah !!!!! C'est mal me connaître ^0^  
  
* étouffe de sa connerie *  
  
Pour les ados, tu verras par toi-même, je vais quand même pas te gâcher le plaisir, ne ? ;p  
  
Kmi : Oui, j'aime le sang, la torture, le mal, Belzébuth et… je peux aller encore loin comme ça, je te laisse cet avant-goût ^^ ;;   
  
Il me reste quelques épisodes à voir et j'ai fini ^^  
  
Pour Lucius, je le vois un peu comme ça, mais pas vraiment… Je ne le développerait pas plus dans cette fic, je pense… je le prépare pour une autre ^^  
  
Pour Akito, je ne le mets pas car je n'en ai pas besoin, tout court ^^ ;  
  
Remus va bientôt venir, bah oui, quand même ! Que serait Sirius sans Remus, ne ????   
  
Alana Chantelune : Sev et Sirius risquent fortement de se bastonner… Hein ? Euh.. Si, quand même, je pense… ^^ ;;  
  
Yuki et Draco, j'y réfléchis mais je… Enfin je verrais ^^  
  
Prune : Salut miss ! ^^  
  
Merci de lire ma fic, tu sais que je t'aime toi ??? TT_TT * pleure de joie *  
  
Pour le choix, t'as bien fais, je t'assure… Attends… Euh, non, j'aime toutes mes fics, n'écoute pas cette voix intérieure… -__- ;;;  
  
Perso, ( je me fais de la pub ) dès que tu as finis tes exams, prends le temps de lire « HP et les ombres jumelles », j'aimerais bien ton avis ^^   
  
* yeux de biche *  
  
C'est ma fic la plus travaillée, tu me diras avec autant de chapitres, c'est pas étonnant -__-  
  
Voilà la suite, mais je prends du temps parce que je veux bien faire ^^  
  
Ah là là, petite joueuse ;p Qui te dit que c'est un Ayame x Severus ? * schliiiiiiinnnnnnnng *  
  
Pour le caractère d'Aya, il est comme ça ; et c'est vrai qu'ils collent parfaitement ensemble…  
  
Moi qui voulait éviter le yaoi -____-  
  
« Yaoi un jour, yaoi toujours » TT_TT  
  
La scène où Aya se réveille nu dans le lit avec Sev' est directement inspiré du manga, volume 3. C'est juste une vision plus personnelle qui m'aurait bien fait rire de voir, m'enfin bon ^^  
  
Ah, non, Luss et Sev' ne sont pas ensemble. Luss aimerait bien, mais Sev' voit les choses autrement.. Tu connais la relation Kyousuke x Madoka x Hikaru de Kimagure Orange Road ? Eh bien, tu as le schéma en dix fois plus tortueux, j'aime bien être méchante ^^  
  
Enfin il faut préciser que Sev' n'est pas indifférent, seulement il y a un « Si ».  
  
Aya rêve de Hatori mais… * ^_____________________________________^ *  
  
Moi je pense plutôt au Théorême de Pythagore, mdr !!!!!! A ce stade, ils feront des maths ^0^  
  
Franchement, tu vois les Souma, c'est pas difficile de pas craquer. Ils sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres… Harry et Draco ont bons goûts ^^  
  
Au fait, oublie la limitation des slash ! C'est plus possible, c'est une famille et une ambiance trop louches de sous-entendus !!!! .  
  
Finalement je me lâche ^^  
  
Moi j'aime ta théorie « Y'a que des mecs ^^ alors au lieu de les rendre seuls et malheureux, faut les rendre heureux et ensembles ! » t'as pas tort mais en même temps… enfin je verrais, bis ^^  
  
Ouais !!!!! T'aime bien mon Harry !!!! Nyahahahahahahahahahah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi je l'aime un peu coquin un peu vilain, il est trop choupinou !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enfin merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^  
  
Chapitre V : Quand le chat dort… les souris dansent  
  
Severus était adossé contre le mur, près de Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas quittés le vestibule.   
  
- Alors, ta mission ? demanda Snape.  
  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
- Je n'ai rien trouvé.  
  
- Hum, comment t'es-tu retrouvé avec tous ces jeunes ?  
  
- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? dit Sirius, légèrement impatient.  
  
- Je voulais juste savoir. Harry était inquiet à ton sujet.  
  
- Tiens, c'est Harry maintenant ?  
  
Severus soupira.  
  
- Laisse tomber, il se tourna et quitta la pièce.   
  
Sirius s'apprêta à avancer.  
  
- Ah, j'oubliais…  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu devrais prévenir Lupin, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était inquiet à ton sujet.  
  
Sirius se frappa le front en marmonnant et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon.  
  
- Black, dit Malfoy.  
  
Sirius s'arrêta au niveau de la porte.  
  
- Malfoy ?! Sirius jeta un regard à Severus qui lui tournait le dos.  
  
- Je vois que tu es toujours en vie, Lucius le regardait avec un air méprisant et dédaigneux.  
  
- Ca a pas trop l'air de t'enchanter, je me trompe ?  
  
Lucius ne répondit pas.  
  
- Ayame-san, dit Kagura. Hatori-san, Shigure-san, o izashi buri ne ?? ( ça veut dire : Ca fait longtemps )  
  
Shigure lui sourit et Ayame lui fit un signe de la main.  
  
- Où sont les trois autres ?  
  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
  
- Assieds-toi, attendons les autres que je vous présente, dit Hatori.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Yuki sortit de la chambre en même temps que Kyou, de la salle de bain. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et attendirent. La porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit et celui-ci apparu, suivi de près par Haru.  
  
- Ca y est, vous vous sentez mieux ? dit Haru.  
  
Kyou plissa les yeux et attrapa Haru au cou et le glissa sous son bras en l'étranglant.  
  
- Tu m'énerves !  
  
- C'est tout ce que tu vaux, baka neko ? fit Haru en agrippant le col du rouquin et le faisant basculer en avant.  
  
Il y eut un bruit sourd d'une chute, amorti par la moquette.  
  
- Arrêtez, ne vous battez pas ici ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
Yuki secoua la tête.  
  
- Ca ne sert à rien, quand ils commencent… il haussa les épaules.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus !  
  
Kyou s'arrêta de bouger et tomba au sol. Haru se redressa et regarda le Gryffindor.  
  
- Wow.  
  
Harry se gratta la tête avec sa baguette et jeta de nouveau un sort.  
  
- Mobilicorpus. Allons-y.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT, POTTER ????? criait Snape.  
  
- Ca suffit, Severus. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui hurler dessus comme tu le fais, dit Sirius.  
  
- Ils se battaient, je voulais simplement… les yeux d'Harry étaient baissés.  
  
- ON NE DOIT A AUCUN PRIX JETER DE SORTS SUR LES MUGGLES !!!!!  
  
- Mais ça devenait vraiment urgent et j'ai pensé…  
  
- Il suffit, Mr Potter ! Vous êtes vraiment un bon à rien…  
  
- Dis donc ! s'exclama Sirius, tu lui parles autrement sinon …  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton filleul a hérité la connerie de James en plus du physique !!  
  
Harry se renfrogna, serrant ses poings. Haru s'approcha de Severus et lui flanqua son pied au derrière.  
  
- Haru !!! crièrent Yuki et Hatori.  
  
Trop tard, le regard de Haru changea en une fraction de seconde, devenant dur et froid comme de la glace.   
  
- Dis donc, toi !! cria Lucius qui allait sortir sa baguette.  
  
Haru fit craquer ses doigts en un mouvement bruyant et précis. Severus le défia du regard, Yuki se risqua de frapper Haru à la tête et le fit s'incliner sous les excuses.  
  
- Pardon, pardon, pardon, dit Yuki en s'adressant à Snape.  
  
L'adolescent fit taire son cousin d'un regard.  
  
- Aho, dit Haru.  
  
- Hatsuharu, dit Hatori.  
  
- Humpf, ano baka oyajii, continua-t-il.  
  
( Ce vieux pépé )  
  
- Haru, anata ha uchi ni jane yo ! Uruse ! dit Yuki entre les dents.  
  
( Mon japonais est pitoyable, j'ai essayé d'écrire : Haru, tu n'es pas chez toi ! Ferme-la ! Avec mes plus plates excuses pour les fautes de grammaire et mon choix des mots non adéquat . )   
  
- Kare ha hegai ni hanashimasu. Machigai no Harry o iimasen.  
  
( Il parle mal. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry )  
  
Yuki soupira.  
  
- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Haru.  
  
Il baissa la tête et s'assit.  
  
- Je suis désolé, dit Haru en s'adressant à Severus.  
  
Celui-ci inclina la tête sans rien dire.  
  
- Potter, défigez-le.  
  
- Euh, oui. Finite Incantatum.  
  
Kyou ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé. Hatori lui jeta un regard et lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
Le reste de leur conversation se déroula sans problème apparent. Haru avait été étrangement silencieux jusqu'à la fin et se retira dans sa chambre sans un regard.   
  
- Excusez-moi, Harry quitta les personnes présentes et monta à la suite de Souma.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Hatori et Shigure étaient assis côte à côte. Ce dernier se pencha vers son cousin.  
  
- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser venir, Hari… chuchota Shigure.  
  
- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui vous êtes incrustés. Ils n'ont fait que venir vous chercher…  
  
- C'est quoi ces messes-basses ? Je peux participer ?  
  
- Aya, dirent les deux Souma.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
Ayame était vautré sur Shigure, les jambes légèrement repliées sur le canapé, mettant le jeune homme dans une position assez agréable à regarder. D'ailleurs Lucius et Severus n'étaient pas indifférents.  
  
( Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'ils louchent sur lui, mais… C'est exactement ce qu'ils font ^^ ;; )  
  
- Assieds-toi correctement, grogna Yuki.  
  
- Mon cher petit frère adoré que j'aime, sourit Ayame en se redressant et se reposant sur l'épaule de Yuki. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.   
  
- Je vois ça.  
  
- Comment se passe les cours ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, à cause de toi, j'ai dû sécher les cours pour venir te chercher !   
  
- Ca me fait rudement plaisir, tu n'étais pas obligé, mais ça me fait rudement plaisir.  
  
- Effectivement, je n'étais pas obligé…  
  
- Vous êtes frères ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Oui, répondit fièrement Ayame. Il est mon cadet de cinq ans, mais lorsqu'on en a presque vingt et que le jeune frère de 12 ans à déjà pris pied dans le monde adulte, il faut le guider sur le droit chemin. Mais malgré notre différence d'âge d'une moitié de la sienne, je le trouve très éveillé. Je suis fier de lui.  
  
Severus cligna des yeux.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Laissez, il raconte n'importe quoi, dit Hatori.  
  
- Tu es dur, Hari… dit Ayame avec une moue.  
  
- Espèce d'imbécile, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de raconter des conneries ! gronda Yuki.  
  
- Dis donc, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir éduqué de la sorte ! balança Aya d'un air faussement contrarié.  
  
- Et moi je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été éduqué par toi !!  
  
- Du calme, vous deux, tenta Shigure.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Potter.  
  
- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
- Eh bien…   
  
Harry s'appuya sur la rambarde des escaliers et patienta… deux secondes.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie Malfoy, même si c'est le cas, mais je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
- Attends !  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry d'un ton désagréable.  
  
- Parle-moi de Souma, t'as l'air de les connaître…  
  
- ????  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Pendant ce temps, au Terrier ( je sais plus le nom anglais ^^ ;;; )  
  
Ron était dans le jardin avec ses frères, occupé à dégnommer. Hermione arriva alors, une lettre à la main et un visage intrigué.  
  
- Ron, on a reçu une lettre d'Harry ! cria Hermione.  
  
- C'est vrai ? J'arrive !  
  
Il courut vers son amie et ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards, s'asseyant confortablement sur l'herbe.  
  
Après une rapide lecture du contenu, ils se regardèrent.  
  
- Les Souma ? dit Hermione.  
  
- Malfoy ? dit Ron.  
  
- Oh là, là… firent-ils en même temps.  
  
- Tu comprends quelque chose, sur cette relation tendancieuse de Snape et Malfoy ? Je sais qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, mais , je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire…  
  
Hermione le regarda et soupira.  
  
« Décidément, ce garçon ne verra jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez… »  
  
- Rien, ça ne t'intéressera pas, de toute façon.  
  
Ron parcourut de nouveau le courrier.  
  
- Qui sont-ils, ces Souma ? Et c'est quoi cette légende, tu sais quelque chose, 'Mione ?  
  
Elle semblait réfléchir.  
  
- Eh bien, non pas vraiment. Je suis comme toi… J'avais lu dans un livre une histoire sur une famille maudite qui venait de l'Ouest, mais ça n'a rien à voir.  
  
- Ca parlait de quoi ?  
  
- Une famille qui vénérait le Mal, répondit Hermione. Pour cette histoire d'animaux astrologiques… Hermione haussa les épaules.  
  
- Alors, vous deux ? Ca va comme vous le voulez ?  
  
Une ombre vint leur cacher le soleil des yeux, Hermione sourit.  
  
- Oui, oui. Rien, tout va bien, Bill.  
  
Le jeune homme sourit.  
  
- C'est une lettre de Harry ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, il nous donne de ses nouvelles… répondit Ron.  
  
Bill vint s'asseoir près d'eux.  
  
- Alors, que devient-il ? Il ne s'ennuie pas trop chez son oncle et sa tante ?  
  
- Mais il n'est pas chez en ce moment, dit Hermione. Ron ne vous a pas dit ?  
  
- Pas dit quoi, Hermione ? dit l'aîné Weasley.  
  
- Il est hébergé chez Snape pendant l'été, sa famille est partie en vacances sans lui.  
  
- Chez Snape ? s'exclama Bill. Le pauvre !  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, déjà en cours c'est l'enfer. Mais alors chez lui, 24 h sur 24… Ron mime un étranglement.  
  
- Ron, il ne va pas le torturer, ce n'est pas…   
  
- Comme à l'école ? continua Ron. Non effectivement, c'est pire !  
  
- Je peux lire la lettre ? demanda Bill.  
  
Ron tendit le parchemin. Bill lut rapidement.  
  
- Effectivement, ça a l'air bien étrange…  
  
- Je me demande si ça ne va pas gêner le professeur d'aller rendre visite à Harry, cet été ? proposa Hermione.  
  
- QUOI ?!! T'es folle, 'Mione ! Il va profiter de nous avoir tous les trois sous la main pour tester des potions et nous torturer comme des cobayes ! s'horrifia Ron.  
  
- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Ron ! C'est un professeur, il ne doit pas être si méchant, au fond.  
  
- Ca fait plus de quatre ans que nous avons à le supporter, et tu en doutes ??!  
  
- Hermione a raison, Ron. Ca pourrait faire plaisir à Harry, en plus…  
  
Ron grogna.  
  
- Peut-être, mais maman ne sera jamais d'accord.  
  
- Je vous accompagnerai, sourit Bill. Il ne vous fera rien en ma présence…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà !!!!! Dans le prochain chapitre, bavardage entre Remus et Severus, Harry et Haru, Lucius et Ayame et … Ben je vais pas tout dire non plus. Franchement, où allons ?????????   
  
^___________^  
  
Au plaisir, le monde !!! ^^  
  
Suppu l'hippo joyeux 


	6. Quand le loup montre le bout de sa queue...

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je viens de revenir d'Epita… Dieu de b***** de s****, j'ai vu de ces p***** de beaux gosses. Surtout un Ansem asiatique, du jeu Kingdom Hearts… Je l'ai mitraillé de photos ^0^  
  
Sinon le stand de l'asso dont je fais partie a assez bien marché, un peu moins que ce que l'on pensait mais c'était bien quand même ^^  
  
A ceux qui étaient à Epita et qui lisent cette histoire, salut salut ^______________________^  
  
IMPORTANT :  
  
Au fait, pour les rating, je pense que finalement, ça aussi ça va changer. Il y a un couple dedans que j'aimerais bien voir se faire des câlins mamours et des bisous tout doux. Pas vous ? ;p  
  
( Je ne vous dis pas lequel mais si ça vous gêne … )  
  
Je commence à établir les couples, ça va chauffer…   
  
JE TIENS A DIRE QUE LUCIUS N'EST PAS OOC DANS CE CHAPITRE. Il est ce qu'il est, c'est juste que, même les plus farouches peuvent céder à la tentation de la chair. Surtout avec « ça » devant les yeux… Nyéhéhé ^___________^  
  
Autre point, mais néanmoins important pour ne pas embrouiller tout le monde. Selon mes théories à deux sous trois mornilles, Severus et Bill ont été à l'école ensemble. ATTENTION ! Ils n'avaient pas le même âge, je suppose que Sev' était en dernière année et Bill en 1ère à Gryffindor.  
  
Sachant que Bill a un peu plus de 22 ans et Severus la trentaine, c'est possible… Voilà le pourquoi du comment, pour le reste, vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Aiwe : Tu sais quoi ? Je le maintiens le Haru x Harry ;p Non sérieusement, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. ^^  
  
Mais tu as raison, le Shigure, il faut le caser… * Niark ! Mode idée de génie déclenché *  
  
Alana Chantelune : C'est clair qu'avec ces trois-là, il va y avoir des étincelles ! ^^  
  
Surtout avec Hermignonne et Bill ^0^ * se marre d'avance *  
  
Sia : Je me disais aussi qu'il manquait un bout de ta review ^^ ;; mais c'est pas grave ! ^0^  
  
Si Lucius ne dit rien à tonton Voldie, c'est aussi pour éviter à Severus d'avoir des ennuis, et c'est SURTOUT parce qu'il veut passer du bon temps, enfin on se comprend, n'est-ce pas ??? ^________________________^   
  
Le meurtre, ça va une fois, mais on a aussi le droit à la détente, non ? ;p  
  
Sinon, oui, c'est moi qui ait écrit « les ombres jumelles ». Et franchement, j'en suis fière, c'est mon bébé !!!! TT_TT * pleure de joie d'avoir finie la première partie *  
  
En tout cas, ton initiative me fait plaisir. Moi aussi je reviewe les fics qui me plaisent vraiment énormément ^^  
  
C'est vrai que les reviews qui disent que c'est bien et tout, ça fait plaisir… Mais dites ce qui vous a plu !!! TT_TT   
  
Comme ça, ça fait avancer la fic, vous vous en rendez pas compte, mais vos opinions sont trop importantes ! C'est que comme ça que progresse les fics !!!   
  
En tout cas, tu ne m'ennuie pas, au contraire ; ça me fait plaisir de papoter ^^  
  
En tout cas, c'est clair, entre Aya / Yuki, y'a pas photo : AYA ADDICT !!!!!  
  
Pour Bill, je ne le dirais pas encore… Surprise ^0^  
  
( j'espère en tout cas que ça surprendra, sinon c'est po drôle -__- )  
  
Remus à un petit rôle dans ce chapitre, mais il va prendre de l'importance dans la suite, pas d'inquiétude !!! .  
  
Et merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait plaisir ^^  
  
Prune : Hi di hoooo Miss ^_________^  
  
Oh, les exams… Quelle galère, surtout en ce moment. A moins que tu ne sois pas touchée par les grèves ? °__0  
  
Bref, non. Ce n'est pas un Ayame x Severus seulement… ^^ Nyhihihi…  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! Oui, écris !!!! je te pousse à en écrire un X-over Furuba x Harry Potter !! Vas-y, j'aime tes idées !!!!! Ton humour est trop… trop… je trouve pas de mot pour le qualifier, mais toi-même tu sais que j'aime ce que tu fais !!! Ne nous oublie pas, dès que tu l'as écrites, envoie-la sur FFnet et sur la ML, ça va faire du bien un peu de bonnes fics dessus -___-  
  
C'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai, je serais folle de refuser ! .  
  
Je n'empêche personne d'écrire, du moment que c'est bien, cool et qu'il y ait tout pleins de bisous et de câlins, c'est l'essentiel ^^  
  
Pour le japonais, je le parle… limité, très limite, je le comprends, je le lis mais le parler… TT_TT  
  
J'ai fait deux jours à L'Inalco et un an en centre mais ça m'a vite lassée…  
  
Pour le « couple » principal de cette fic, je vais prendre tooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuut mon temps, mais je vais assurer un max quand même… parce que je tiens à ce qu'il y ait… un lemon… Enfin on verra ^^ ;;  
  
Furuba est louche, hyper méga louche ! De toute façon, quand on y réfléchit bien, les mangakas femmes, lorsqu'elles produisent des manga, elles ont forcément dû débuter dans des fanzines et des doujinshi, et quand on voit les trois quart des doujin, ben… C'est yaoi !!!! D'ailleurs y'a des bon tits doujins de HP que j'aimerais bien… Bref, je m'égare ^^ ;;;  
  
Les manga de ce type sont aussi créer pour qu'il y ait des produits dérivés en tout genre, ça fait de la méga pub, donc tout est permis, surtout pour Furuba ^____^  
  
« A la rigueur, on peut se dire que entre maudits, ils peuvent se toucher sans se transformer mais il n'y a pas assez de filles ( 2, 3 ? ) pour que tout s'emboîte parfaitement ! »  
  
Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ne me sors pas ce genre de phrases sinon je risque de faire fuir mon voisinage !!! ^0^  
  
Et tu veux que je ne m'imagine rien en lisant des trucs pareils ???!! Faudrait être aveugle !  
  
^_______^  
  
En plus, à la base, l'histoire devait tourner autour d'Ayame mais je suis partie dans un trip même que je ne peux plus m'arrêter ^^  
  
Mais je crois que ça ne gêne personne ^0^  
  
Black Haru est un personnage que je ne connais pas encore assez, donc je ne peux pas me prononcer. Mais pour le cas avec Harry, oui, il s'est énervé à cause de Severus. Enfin faut dire aussi qu'il est choupi le Harry, mignon mais un tout petit peu con ( merci Eric et Ramzy ^0^ )  
  
Chez ces deux persos-là, ça va être Harry qui sera dur à développer, sentimentalement parlant, bien évidemment.  
  
Mais je lutterais avec bravoure et détermination et j'y arriverais !! FIGHT !!  
  
^_______________^  
  
Allez, bonne lecture à tous   
  
Chapitre VI : Quand le loup montre le bout de sa queue…  
  
… no comments…  
  
Draco s'était finalement assis sur les marches, écoutant Harry lui parler. Il n'avait rien dit pendant tout le monologue de Potter, ce qui était tout de même bien surprenant.  
  
- … Quoi ? fit Harry à la fin de son court récit.  
  
- Alors la personne qui m'a bousculé tout à l'heure était un mec ? dit Draco.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Draco passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux impeccablement plaqués.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué par l'étrange attitude de son ennemi.  
  
- Ca, ce n'est pas ton affaire.  
  
Draco se leva et quitta les escaliers.   
  
Harry grogna puis monta dans sa chambre ; Haru était adossé à la fenêtre, l'air absent.   
  
( non parce que pensif, je ne le pense pas venant de lui ;p )  
  
- Haru ?  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers Harry.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as, ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Si, si, répondit Haru. Je vais bien.  
  
Harry s'assit sur le lit.  
  
- Au fait, merci.  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Ben… de m'avoir défendu, tout à l'heure.  
  
- Bah, ça m'a fait évacuer mon stress, y'a pas de bug.  
  
Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- T'es vraiment hors du commun, lui dit Harry.  
  
Haru lui fit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Dis ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Il est toujours comme ça, le vieux ?  
  
- Le vieux ?  
  
- Ouais, tu sais ! Celui qui criait comme un putois.  
  
- Ah… Snape…  
  
Harry se gratta la tête, faisant mine qu'il réfléchissait.  
  
- A ma connaissance, oui. Mais il faut dire qu'il a pas eu la vie facile… Quoi , attends ? J'l'ai défendu ?!  
  
- Comment ça, c'est quoi son boulot ? demanda Haru.  
  
- Il est prof.  
  
- Peinard, quoi.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
- Ben, pas tant que ça…  
  
Haru s'allongea sur le ventre, les mains sur les joues et le regard empli de curiosité.  
  
- Vas-y, raconte-moi.  
  
- Bah, je sais pas si je peux vraiment…  
  
Haru lui tapota la cuisse gentiment et leva la main droite, en signe d'allégeance.  
  
- Je raconterai à personne, promis !  
  
- Ok, sourit Harry. A condition que tu me parles de ta famille ensuite.  
  
- Marché conclu.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Mrs Weasley était assise en bout de table, les mains croisées sous son menton. Ron n'était pas très à l'aise, tandis que Bill souriait et que Hermione tapotait tranquillement la table de ses doigts.  
  
- Donc, Harry se trouve en ce moment chez le professeur Snape et va y séjourner pendant les deux mois de vacances ?  
  
- Oui, je le plains, dit Bill en rigolant.   
  
- Hum, vous pensez vraiment que votre présence ne dérangera pas votre professeur ?  
  
- Si, bien sûr que si !   
  
- Ron, nous avons le droit de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry, c'est notre ami après tout ! dit Hermione.  
  
- Bon, eh bien, si Bill vous accompagne… Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous pouvez y aller, sourit-elle.  
  
- OUAIS !!!  
  
- Je vais prévenir le professeur Snape, dit Bill en s'approchant de la cheminée.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Chez Snape, ils s'étaient tous éparpillés, plus ou moins. Severus réussit à continuer son étude sur la résistance du corps humain avec Hatori ; Lucius les observait silencieusement sur le canapé ; Shigure discutait joyeusement avec Ayame ; Yuki était avec Kagura. Seuls Haru, Harry, Sirius et Draco n'étaient pas présents.   
  
- Professeur Snape ? dit une voix lointaine.  
  
Severus tourna la tête vers la cheminée et vit une figure rousse. Hatori cligna des yeux, mais ne dit rien, malgré sa surprise.  
  
- Weasley ? dit-il, surpris.  
  
- Oui, bonjour, répondit Bill. Ca va comme tu veux ?  
  
- Ne me tutoie pas, on a pas gardé les vaches ensemble que je sache.  
  
- Oh, sois pas rabat-joie ! répondit Bill. Dis-moi, Harry va vraiment loger ici pendant ces deux mois ?  
  
- … Pourquoi ?  
  
- Mon petit frère et son amie veulent le voir. On peut venir ?  
  
Severus sonda la question un moment avant de répondre.  
  
- « On » ?  
  
- Oui, mon frère, Hermione et moi.  
  
- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viendrais ?  
  
- Je dois jouer les baby-sitters, ma mère n'aurait jamais accepté de les laisser venir seuls chez toi. Allez, ça va être sympa. Comme au bon vieux temps !  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
- T'as la mémoire courte, dis donc !  
  
- De quoi il parle, Severus ? demanda Lucius.  
  
- Tiens, Lucius ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !  
  
- Si tu pouvais continuer, ça arrangerait tout le monde, je crois, dit Malfoy.  
  
- Oh, allez ! Dis pas ça !   
  
- Peut importe. Quand est-ce que tu comptes venir ici ?  
  
- Bah, maintenant. Ca te va ?  
  
- Bon alors…  
  
- Cool, merci Sev' ! dit Bill avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Il disparut. Severus secoua la tête laissant échapper un « les Weasley » en un murmure.  
  
- T'es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ? continua Malfoy.  
  
- Non, absolument rien.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était à la recherche de la chambre de son filleul. Lorsqu'il toqua à l'une des pièces, il y eut un bruit léger et des éclats de voix. Un rire retentit ; intrigué, Sirius ouvrit lentement la porte, découvrant…   
  
Un Harry allongé en boule, les lunettes à terre et les mains le protégeant des mains chatouilleuses d'un Haru moqueur et à califourchon sur lui.   
  
Sirius cligna des yeux, les deux garçons riaient ensemble alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures déjà… L'adulte sourit intérieurement, revoyant défiler devant ses yeux une certaine rencontre qui bouleversa sa vie. ( je fais dans le mélo là… )  
  
- Hum hmm… fit Sirius.  
  
Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, dit Harry.  
  
- Je vois que je dérange. Tu veux que je repasse après ? dit Sirius avec un sourire narquois.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Ouais, dirent-ils en même temps.  
  
- Haru ! Harry repoussa gentiment Haru qui s'assit au bout du lit, les bras croisés et l'air presque boudeur.   
  
- Entre, Sirius.  
  
- Merci.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Etant donné que les conversations hautement scientifique et typiquement Muggle ne l'intéressait pas, Lucius sortit sur la terrasse, un verre de cognac à la main et le regard fixé sur les deux médecins.  
  
Comme il était très concentré, il n'entendit pas Ayame arriver, il n'entendit pas non plus ce dernier se glisser derrière lui et mettre ses mains en porte-voix ; par contre, il entendit très bien sa voix.  
  
- OUAH !!! cria Ayame.  
  
Lucius en lâcha son verre. Il cria de surprise. ( Il a beau être un Death-eater, c'est aussi un humain, et on est quand même peureux de nature. A moins que je ne généralise mon cas ? )  
  
- Mais ça ne va pas, la tête ?! cria-t-il à un Ayame amusé.  
  
- Tu avais l'air tellement concentré, je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois.   
  
( C'est un mensonge )  
  
- Pourquoi ? lança Lucius d'un ton glacial.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Pour passer le temps ? sourit Souma.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardage avec vous.  
  
Ayame sourit et s'approcha de très près vers Lucius qui recula lentement vers la rambarde, séparant l'immense balcon du vide.  
  
- Mais qui parle de bavarder ? dit Aya d'une voix mystérieusement sensuelle.  
  
- Quoi ? dit un Malfoy de plus en plus confus.  
  
- J'avoue que l'on s'amuse bien ici, mais je me sens un peu…   
  
Ayame laissait ses doigts fins parcourir le torse musclé de Lucius, qui commençait à se sentir quelque peu fondre sous cette apparence si provocante de beauté.  
  
- Je te sens tendu, ça va ?  
  
- … Parfaitement, un Malfoy n'a jamais…  
  
Ayame lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et sourit.  
  
- Laisse ton nom de côté, on en a pas besoin pour le moment.  
  
Lucius se sentit alors rougir et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il regarda en direction de Severus qui travaillait toujours.  
  
- Tu préfères peut-être attendre ? demanda Ayame.  
  
- Quoi ? Quoi donc ?  
  
- C'est vrai que ça pourrait être plus amusant, aussi… Je peux encore patienter, de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il va céder…  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit Lucius. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
Ayame s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. ( j'imagine qu'il est un peu plus petit que Lucius ) Il lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.  
  
- Oh mon dieu… dit Lucius, rouge de la tête aux pieds.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus était perdu dans les grandes rues de Londres. Severus habitait dans un coin très riche et le pauvre loup-garou n'était pas habitué à ces différentes locations. Il demandait son chemin de temps à autre aux passants, lui indiquant les moyens les plus rapides pour arriver. Arrivé devant le bâtiment luxueux où était logé le professeur de potions, il prit l'ascenseur avec beaucoup d'hésitation ; heureusement qu'il était seul au moment où il le prit, car à la montée et lors de son arrêt, Remus poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
- Quel étranges moyens de transports, dit Remus. Heureusement que j'ai étudié la vie Muggle…  
  
Il fit quelques pas et arriva devant une porte où il était écrit « Severus Snape ».  
  
- Qui pourrait croire qu'il vit ici ? dit-il en secouant la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il sonna. Il patienta quelques instants et un bel étranger aux cheveux courts lui ouvrit la porte, tout souriant.  
  
- Bonjour.  
  
- Euh, bonjour, dit Remus avec un sourire. Est-ce que Severus Snape est là ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Venez, suivez-moi.  
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Remus fut stupéfait de voir un adolescent et des inconnus discuter calmement dans le salon du professeur de potions. Il regarda attentivement les visages des personnes présentes mais ne vit pas Sirius.  
  
- Tiens, Lupin, dit Severus d'un ton proche de l'indifférence. Quel bon vent t'amène ?  
  
- Eh bien, j'ai entendu dire par Dumbledore que Sirius était revenu et qu'il était ici.  
  
Severus échangea quelques mots avec un homme assis en face de lui, et ce dernier se leva en acquiesçant, récupérant au passage ses livres et quitta la pièce.  
  
- C'est vrai. Il doit être avec Potter. Au dessus.  
  
- Ah. Je peux… ?  
  
- Attends.  
  
Remus se retourna vers Snape qui avançait vers lui.  
  
- Il faut qu'on est une petite discussion.  
  
- D'accord. Si tu y tiens…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kagura s'était endormie à poings fermés dans la chambre des deux garçons Souma. Yuki rangeait ses affaires qu'il avait porté en arrivant, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.  
  
- Oui ? dit Yuki en ouvrant la porte.  
  
« Oh non, pas lui » pensa-t-il.  
  
Draco avait les mains dans les poches, un air sérieux sur le visage.  
  
- … On a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, tout à l'heure.  
  
Yuki se mit sur l'embrasure, les sourcils froncés.  
  
- Ah ?  
  
- Je voulais m'excuser, aussi, pour tout à l'heure.  
  
- Ah.  
  
- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Yuki Souma.  
  
Il n'avait pas tout comprit mais il serra tout de même la main tendue du Slytherin.  
  
- C'est un beau prénom.  
  
- … Merci, répondit Yuki, perplexe.  
  
- …  
  
Souma soupira.  
  
- Si tu n'as plus rien à dire…  
  
- Si, attends.  
  
Draco lui attrapa le poignet, s'approcha de lui et… un « Pop » retentit, suivit de deux têtes rousses et une brunette à la chevelure rebelle.  
  
- Malfoy ??! s'écria Ron.  
  
Hermione avait également un air dégoûté.  
  
- Weasley, Granger, dit-il en s'écartant de Yuki.  
  
- Tu es un Malfoy ? Ton père est là également ? demanda Bill.  
  
Draco fit un signe de la tête vers les escaliers.  
  
- Ils sont tous au salon.  
  
- Je vois. Tiens, qui es-tu ? demanda l'aîné Weasley à Yuki.  
  
- Euh… Souma.  
  
- Ah, tu es l'un des Souma ? dit Hermione, enthousiaste.  
  
Yuki haussa les sourcils.  
  
- … Oui.  
  
- Cool. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de savoir à propos de votre famille et…  
  
- Ca va, Granger. On t'a pas sonné.  
  
- Tu lui parles autrement, Malfoy ! dit Ron, en colère.  
  
- Hum, fut la seule réponse de Draco.  
  
- Mais c'est quoi ce vacarme ? dit Harry en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Oh ! Ron ! Hermione ! Et Bill ! Quelle surprise !!  
  
- Harry! dirent les deux amis.  
  
- T'as pas l'air mort, Harry, à ce que je vois ? sourit Bill.  
  
- Non, je survis.  
  
- Ca fait plaisir de te voir, mec ! Bill a raison, t'as pas l'air si meurtri que ça, dit Ron en frappant de façon amicale la tête de Harry.  
  
- Bah…  
  
Haru sortit la tête, le regard mauvais. Il avait sa main sur l'épaule de Potter, ce qui ne manqua pas aux yeux d'Hermione.  
  
- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Oh, sourit Harry en se tournant vers le dénommé. C'est Haru, un des Souma. Haru, je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes amis.  
  
- Hatsuharu pour vous.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Ah, ça, ça veut dire qu'ils ne les apprécie pas » pensa Yuki en grimaçant légèrement.  
  
- Ron et Hermione sont là ? dit une voix.  
  
- Sirius !! dirent Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Comment allez-vous, vous deux ? sourit l'adulte.  
  
- Ca peut aller, dit Ron. Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Je viens voir mon filleul, tiens… Bill ?  
  
- Salut Sirius.  
  
- Ca faisait longtemps, dit Sirius en lui serrant la main.  
  
- Pas si longtemps que ça, on s'est vu il y a quelques semaines.  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui, tu sais quand Harry était…  
  
Silence.  
  
« Zut, mieux vaut ne pas reparler du Tournois des Trois Sorciers » pensa Bill.  
  
- Rien, et si on descendait ? proposa Bill, voyant une tension.  
  
- Oui, allons-y.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre ! Fiou, j'ai cru que jamais je n'y arriverais ! J'ai désespérée et… Non, je déconne ! ^^  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera centré un peu plus sur la formation plus concrète des couples, ( enfin j'espère -___- ) sur la discussion houleuse Severus x Remus ( j'espère aussi re -___- ) et la jalousie naissante entre Hermione x Haru…  
  
Bisous   
  
XXX  
  
Suppu l'hippo joyeux 


	7. Quand la fouine chasse…

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Furuba est vraiment un bon manga. Si, si, c'est vrai… Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a trop de mecs dans la famille Souma, ça me pose quelques petits problèmes assez chiants, je dois l'avouer…  
  
Au fait… Je vous ai tous roulés ! ^0^  
  
Vous comprendrez à la fin ce que je voulais dire ^^  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :   
  
Lunicorne : Voilà la suite. Et pour les exams, pas d'inquiétude ^^ Je n'en passe pas.  
  
Alana Chantelune : Tu ne vois pas quels couples sont présents dans la fic ! Super, ça fait plaisir, c'est l'effet voulue ^^  
  
Prune : Ah ben bien ! ^^   
  
Pas de prob, ça fait plaisir, mais je viens de tilter, t'es sûrement pas de Paris, toi alors ? °__0  
  
Sinon, non, je ne vais pas faire un lemon, il va y en avoir… Oh, je sais pas. ^^  
  
Pour le Harry, Robocop Man, je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi !!! Mais bon, j'adapte ! ;p  
  
Le couple Draco x Yuki… Ah là, là… Que dire dessus ?… Rien, sauf que ça va être encore PLUS dur que le Haru x Harry… TT_TT  
  
Moi en temps normale, j'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais là, je vais la faire un peu peste, genre Sae… Quoique non, pas à ce point quand même , j'aime beaucoup Hermimi ^0^  
  
Par contre, j'aime pas Ron, alors dans les deux cas, sois je ne le mets pas dans mes fics, sois je le mets plus sympathique sois je le fais mourir. ( les tripes à l'air et la bouche grande ouverte, crèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèève è____é ) Il est le seul Weasley que je n'aime po, mais alors pas du tout !!!!  
  
Spéciale dédicace à Kmi qui m'a fait connaître Kisa via ses reviews, merci beaucoup ^__________^  
  
Chapitre VII : Quand la fouine chasse…  
  
Lucius Malfoy était assis sur le canapé, entre Bill et Draco, l'air affreusement contrarié. En effet, Bill Weasley avait le bras pendu au cou de Malfoy senior, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il y eut les éternelles présentations et les « accolades » amicales des vieilles connaissances.  
  
- Alors Lucius, tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Bill.  
  
- Ca allait jusqu'à ton arrivée…  
  
- Dis pas ça, tu vas me faire de la peine ! dit l'aîné Weasley en faisant un tape amicale au crâne du blond qui faillit perdre la tête.  
  
- Tu veux me tuer ?!!  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Où est Severus ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lucius, agacé.  
  
- Je crois qu'il est dans la pièce d'à côté, il discute avec quelqu'un qui venait voir… Lui, dit Shigure en pointant du doigt Sirius.  
  
- Moi ? fit ce dernier.  
  
- C'est peut-être Remus, non ? proposa Harry.  
  
- Oui, c'est lui, répondit Lucius, grincheux.  
  
- Je vais aller le voir ! s'exclama Sirius en sautant de son fauteuil et fonçant vers la pièce du fond.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Remus était assis sur le lit, fuyant le regard comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Severus, lui, avait les mains sur les hanches, l'air de dire « tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! ».  
  
- Regarde dans quel état tu es…  
  
Severus secoua la tête et apporta à Remus un potion.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le loup-garou.  
  
- C'est contre la douleur, tu en as besoin.  
  
- Non, je vais bien…  
  
- Remus… gronda Snape.  
  
- Ecoute, ça va, je te dis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me materner ! Regarde plutôt dans quel état tu es, TOI ! lança Remus en pointant Severus d'un doigt accusateur.  
  
- C'est mon problème.  
  
- Pareil pour moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache…  
  
Silence.  
  
- Tu vas prendre cette potion, Lupin, sinon…  
  
Remus cligna des yeux et se leva, l'air menaçant.  
  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me la faire prendre peut-être ? dit Remus, légèrement amusé.  
  
Severus retroussa les manches de sa chemise et se jeta sur Remus qui ne put l'éviter.  
  
- Severus, tu es malade ou quoi ?!!! Ecarte-toi !!!  
  
- Prends cette fichue potion ou je te la ferais boire de force !  
  
- Dans tes rêves !!  
  
- Viens ici, Remus !!  
  
- Dégage !  
  
- Je vous dérange, peut-être ? fit une voix.  
  
Sirius avait les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés. Severus se tenait au dessus de Remus qui portait ses bras au niveau de la poitrine de ce dernier. Réalisant soudain leurs positions respectives, Remus poussa Severus de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous un grognement de protestation.  
  
- Remus, que fais-tu là ? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Je… je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais…  
  
- Ca va. Mais toi tu as mauvaise mine, dit l'animagus avec un regard suspicieux.  
  
- Même Black le dit, Lupin.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas… Mmmmmm !!!!  
  
Profitant de l'inattention de Remus, Severus saisit la mâchoire de Remus et le força à boire le contenu de la fiole. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Mais c'est infect, ce truc !!  
  
- C'est un remède, c'est pas de la boisson, tu t'attendais à quoi ? dit Severus en se relevant.  
  
- Je venais te dire que Bill Weasley était là avec Ron et Hermione, dit Sirius en quittant la pièce.  
  
- Déjà ? dit Severus d'un ton résigné. Bon…  
  
En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva dos au matelas, soutenu par deux puissants bras. Un sourire carnassier le dévisageait.  
  
- Tu me revaudras ça, Severus.  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui… Snape avait le même ton d'indifférence que d'habitude.  
  
D'un geste brusque, il fit basculer Remus hors du lit et se redressa.  
  
- On verra quand tu auras pris le dessus… Un jour… finit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus avait la tête rejetée en arrière, un linge humide sur les yeux. Cette journée avait été la plus épuisante qu'il ait passé de toute sa vie ; les Souma, puis l'arrivée de Weasley et Granger et du grand frère Weasley… Décidément, il ne s'y fera jamais. Mais en plus !, il allait faire dîner tout ce beau monde chez lui… La vie était bien cruelle parfois…  
  
- Bon, qui va faire le repas ? dit Ayame d'un ton enjoué.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Nous sommes trop nombreux et ce qu'il y a dans le frigo ne nourrira pas tout le monde, dit calmement Severus sans changer de position.  
  
Harry voulut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers pour rien mais s'abstint, se souvenant de l'accident du matin.  
  
- Bon, alors qui va faire les courses pour le dîner ?  
  
Re silence.  
  
C'est alors que les adultes penchèrent la tête vers les adolescents présents.  
  
- Non… dit Yuki.  
  
- J'ai pas envie, dit Kyou en détournant la tête.  
  
- Qui te dit que tu as le choix, Koko ? riait Ayame.  
  
- Arrête avec ce « Koko » !!!!!  
  
- Potter, allez-y… dit Snape.  
  
- Mais je…  
  
- Je ne tolérerais aucune objection sous MON toit.  
  
- TT_TT, fit Harry.  
  
- Mon pauvre Harry, rit Ron. Il te mène la vie dure.  
  
- Oh non, Weasley, tu vas y aller avec lui, sourit de façon machiavélique Draco. Tu ne vas pas laisser ce pauvre Potter tout porter, il va se casser un bras, le connaissant.  
  
- Dis donc, tu parles autrement, le blondinet, dit Haru.  
  
- Je t'ai pas sonné, la vache !!  
  
Il reçut un coup de poing comme réponse. Draco se releva et remonta ses manches jusqu'au coude.  
  
- C'est ça, ramène-toi que je te refasse le portrait !!!!! s'écria Draco.  
  
- J'attends de voir ça, lavette, balança Black Haru.  
  
Malfoy junior ( ^0^ ) lui asséna un violent crochet mais Haru se balança in extremis sur le côté et attrapa le bras du blond et le fit tomber lourdement par terre. Il posa victorieusement son pied sur la poitrine de Draco qui grogna de colère.  
  
- T'es vachement chétif, toi, lança Haru d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.  
  
- Espèce de…  
  
- Ca suffit, dit Hatori.  
  
- Vous irez TOUS faire les courses. Comme ça, pas de jaloux, dit Sirius. Compris ?  
  
- … Ouais… firent-ils en chœur.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas bougé de place. Il commençait à désespérer, Bill Weasley ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers le couloir menant aux chambres et vit Ayame, la tête sortant d'une pièce, lui faisant signe. Intrigué, il marcha vers sa direction. Arrivé dans la pièce, Ayame referma la porte et poussa Lucius sur un fauteuil posé là, non par hasard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que… ??  
  
- Chut, pas besoin d'alarmer tout le monde.  
  
- Alarmer pour quoi ? Que voulez-vous ?  
  
Ayame secoua la tête de façon ennuyé.  
  
- Dois-je toujours me répéter ? Peut-être comprendras-tu avec…  
  
- Avec ?  
  
Ayame sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
Souma laissa ses doigts glisser sur le torse de Malfoy puis s'arrêta à la gorge, où il déboutonna le col. Petit à petit, il retira la lourde veste noire de Lucius et la laissa s'échouer sur le sol. Lucius, lui, le laissa faire, il commençait réellement à s'amuser.  
  
- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre ? dit Lucius avec une voix sensuelle. ( *0* )  
  
- Comment attendre avec ça devant les yeux ?  
  
- Ca ?  
  
La façon dont l'avait appelé Ayame le refroidit quelque peu, il plissa les yeux. Ayame sourit et lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas me laisser faire tout le travail ? dit Ayame avec un clin d'œil complice.  
  
- Tu es bien partie, en tout cas.  
  
- Je peux ? sourit-il.  
  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, souriant.  
  
- Bien sûr, pas de problème.  
  
D'un geste, il défit la ceinture de Malfoy et la jeta derrière lui.  
  
De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le salon, les personnes présentes ne purent qu'entendre des bruits étouffés et des exclamations poussées de façon étrange, sans vouloir savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette porte.  
  
- Dommage, sourit Bill. Enfin, un de perdu dix de retrouvés…  
  
Hatori lui jeta un regard étonné et surpris.  
  
Il y eut alors un cri, un bruit d'une chute de corps et des pas précipités. Cependant, personne ne s'en souciait.  
  
- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font, dit Severus qui ne leva pas son nez du journal. Rien à fair,e même s'ils se sont blessés…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kagura arriva la première devant la porte d'entrée. Les autres étaient un peu plus loin, près de l'ascenseur en train de se chamailler pour des broutilles.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, vous allez alerter les voisins, dit Hermione.  
  
Personne ne lui prêta attention. Elle fulmina de rage et marcha lentement vers le petit groupe. Draco s'engueulait avec Haru, Kyou pestait contre Yuki qui restait d'un calme olympien, Harry était accroupi dans un coin, la tête dans les mains et Ron semblait très amusé de la situation. Les courses avaient été mis à côté d'eux, sur le sol.  
  
- Ramassez vos sacs, il faut rentrer, répéta-t-elle.  
  
- J'aimerais beaucoup, dit Yuki, mais… il jeta un regard oblique vers Kyou qui plissa encore plus les yeux.  
  
- Ne tourne pas la tête quand je te parle !!!!!!!!! s'écria Kyou.  
  
- Tu ne parles pas, tu beugles, Kyou.  
  
- Sois pas familier avec moi, on a pas garder les vaches ensemble !!!  
  
Draco pencha la tête au même moment que Haru.   
  
- Tu lui parles autrement ! dirent-ils en chœur.  
  
Ils se regardèrent de nouveau et des éclairs passèrent en un instant dans leurs yeux.  
  
- Calmez-vous, dit Hermione.  
  
- Je suis entouré de malades… murmura Harry.  
  
- Ils ont de la répartie dans cette famille, ça doit être joyeux pendant leur réunion familiale, sourit Ron.  
  
- Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de poser le regard sur Yuki, la blonde ? cracha Haru.  
  
- Je fais ce qui me plaît, la vache !  
  
- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais absent !!  
  
- Ne m'ignore pas !!!! dit Kyou en saisissant le col de Yuki.  
  
- C'est le bordel, … Ils sont tous fous…  
  
Kyou atterrit à quelques mètres de Harry qui sursauta. Le rouquin s'énerva et voulut frapper Yuki, mais il trébucha et frappa accidentellement Harry au visage. Les lunettes du garçon glissèrent et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique.  
  
- Harry ! firent Hermione et Haru.  
  
Ron et Draco éclatèrent de rire, pointant Kyou du doigt. Haru accourut vers Harry qui se leva en titubant.  
  
- Aïe, ma tête…   
  
- Il t'a fait mal, cet imbécile ? dit Haru en lançant un regard noir à Kyou.  
  
- Je me suis fait mal, aussi !  
  
- Kyou-kun, daijobu ka ??? demanda Kagura en le serrant dans ses bras.  
  
- Lâche-moi j'étouffe, Kagura !  
  
- Harry, tu t'es fait mal à l'œil ?  
  
- Non, ça va. Merci 'Mione…  
  
Hermione s'emporta.  
  
- VOYEZ OU MENE VOS BETISES ! VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS HUIT ANS, RAMASSEZ LES SACS !  
  
- Mais 'Mione, souffla Ron. C'est pas…  
  
- SILENCE ! PLUS UN MOT !!  
  
Elle avait un regard meurtrier. Draco tourna la tête en un reniflement dédaigneux et Kyou fit de même. La jeune fille n'apprécia pas… Mais alors pas du tout.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quand Severus alla ouvrir à la porte d'entrée, il fut étonné de voir le silence qui régnait entre les adolescents. Hermione était en tête, les yeux crispés et soufflant sur son poing fermé, les autres étaient un peu en retrait, surtout Draco et Kyou. Ils avaient tous les deux la mâchoire ( pour Draco ) et l'œil ( pour Kyou ) d'abîmés. Harry avait un mouchoir sur l'œil, les lunettes dans les mains, soutenu par Haru.   
  
- Mlle Granger ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ?  
  
- Rien, professeur… Rien du tout.  
  
Elle jeta un regard oblique aux deux gigolos qui baissèrent la tête.  
  
- Allez, dépêchez-vous d'entrer. On va… vous soigner, dit-il en parlant lentement et distinctement.  
  
- Oui.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Quand les adultes rejoignit le salon, Lucius poussa une exclamation d'horreur et s'approcha de son fils, examinant son visage blessé.  
  
- DRACO !!! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!!  
  
- … Une bagarre, rien de grave, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
  
- Quoi ? Rien de grave dis-tu ! Mais ton visage…  
  
- Père, vous me faites mal.  
  
Il relâcha le menton de son fils.  
  
- Où est Ayame ? demanda Severus.  
  
- Euh… Eh bien… Je ne sais pas.  
  
Severus n'insista pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le teint pâle de Lucius prit des couleurs, mal à l'aise.  
  
- Dans quel état vous êtes, tous, dit Hatori en regardant ses cadets. Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Ils se pointèrent tous du doigt simultanément. Hatori secoua la tête et partit chercher la trousse de secours.  
  
- Laissez, Hatori, je m'en charge, dit Severus.  
  
Il sortit sa baguette et pointa Draco, une lueur blanchâtre sortit du bâton et soigna l'adolescent.  
  
- Ouah, impressionnant, s'écria Shigure.  
  
- Harry, ça va, ton œil ? demanda Sirius en examinant l'œil de son filleul.  
  
- Je ressens des picotements, dit-il.  
  
- Il te faut de la glace, ça passera sûrement.  
  
- Tout est dans la cuisine, répondit Severus.  
  
Haru les quitta et revint quelques instants après, un sac de glace dans les mains. Il le tendit à Harry.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous tous… Enfin, plus ou moins blessés ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Ils se sont battus dans le supermarché, répondit Kagura.  
  
- QUOI ??????  
  
Draco voulut protester mais il fut coupé par Kyou.  
  
- C'est la faute de la blonde ! C'est lui qui a provoqué la bagarre !  
  
- Parle-moi autrement, le décoloré ! J'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir autorisé à m'adresser la parole !  
  
- Cause toujours !  
  
- C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, dit Hermione. Pour un simple paquet de chips…  
  
- Mais…  
  
Le regard d'Hermione leur suffit à les faire taire.  
  
- Je vois, dit Severus. Il va falloir y remédier.  
  
- Comment ça ? dit Bill.  
  
- Pour avoir crié sous mon toit, pour avoir créer une bagarre dans un lieu public et pour vous être tous blessés mutuellement, vous serez punis.  
  
Yuki se gratta la tête en fermant les yeux, il grimaça. Il s'adressa à Haru qui acquiesça.  
  
- Je comprends, c'est parfaitement légitime… Que doit-on faire, alors ?  
  
- … Pour le moment, faites la cuisine. On verra après, sourit Severus.  
  
- Bon plan, comme ça, nous, on est tranquille.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y avait plusieurs groupes dispersés dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione s'occupaient de la cuisson ; Kyou et Kagura préparaient les plats ; Draco et Yuki s'occupaient du dessert et Harry et Haru pelaient les pommes de terre ainsi que d'autres petits légumes.  
  
- Ca va mieux, ton œil ? demanda Haru sans quitter des yeux ses légumes.  
  
- Oui, merci.  
  
- … Dis-moi…  
  
- Hum ?  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers le garçon.  
  
- Tu as de la famille, autre que Sirius ?  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Les Dursley, ce sont mes tuteurs…  
  
- Ce sont des gens bien ? Tu es bien traité avec eux ?  
  
- Non, au contraire.  
  
Haru posa son couteau et se frotta la joue avec l'envers de la main.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Ma tante était la sœur de ma mère, qui est morte. Elle ne l'aimait pas et me le rend bien. Mais je m'en fiche, après tout, j'ai Sirius.  
  
- Ah…  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Je suis fils unique. J'ai vécu une enfance assez difficile, mais grâce à Yuki, je m'en suis sorti…  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
Haru acquiesça.  
  
- Mais tout comme toi, j'ai une personne proche.  
  
- Qui ?  
  
- Kisa. C'est ma petite cousine.  
  
Harry sourit.   
  
- Elle doit être très importante pour toi…  
  
- C'est vrai.  
  
Le Gryffindor tendit la main vers le visage de Haru, et posa ses doigts sur la joue du garçon. Haru se tourna aussitôt vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
- Harry…  
  
- Tu as une miette de pomme de terre sur la joue.  
  
Il retira sa main et se remit à peler les légumes. Haru, lui, lui lançait des regards en coin, assez perturbé.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Je…  
  
- Vous avez fini avec les pommes de terre ? demanda abruptement Hermione.  
  
- Ah, euh oui. Tiens, dit Harry en lui tendant le plat de légume.  
  
Haru lui jeta un regard noir mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, un sourire en coin.  
  
- Vous avez fini, vous autres ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui, dit Yuki en apportant les plats et les mettant au frais.   
  
Kagura portait une marmite remplie d'eau et Kyou tenait les légumes coupés dans un grand saladier. Sans y prêter attention, Kagura marcha sur une serviette qui traînait au sol et fit renverser la marmite. Hermione et Yuki, s'approchant pour l'aider à se relever, glissèrent sur l'eau et…  
  
POP POP POP !!!!   
  
Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la cuisine, et une fumée épaisse apparue de nulle part.   
  
- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry.  
  
Il y eut des affirmations de toute part, lorsque la fumée disparue…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Je me demande ce que c'était ce bruit ? fit Shigure en posant sa dame sur l'échiquier.  
  
- Ils ont dû laisser tomber un ustensile sur le sol, rien de plus, affirma Hatori.  
  
- Ils se sont peut-être blesser, je vais aller voir, dit Remus.  
  
- Ils sont assez grand, Lupin, ils n'ont pas besoin que tu les materne, répondit Severus.  
  
Remus plissa les yeux et…  
  
- AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHH !!!!  
  
Lucius recracha dans son verre, Bill leva les yeux du Daily Prophet et Severus marcha vers la cuisine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… encore ?  
  
Hermione et Draco étaient sur le sol, des vêtements étaient répandus un peu partout sur le carrelage. Tous les deux ainsi que Ron, avaient les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait à terre, un sanglier, un chat et un rat ; se disputant et se criant dessus.  
  
- Mais… Yuki ? dit Draco.  
  
Le rat tourna la tête vers le blond.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Le Slytherin s'évanouit.   
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! cria le chat au sanglier.  
  
- Mais je… je n'ai pas fait exprès…  
  
- Laisse-la tranquille, baka neko. C'est lourd pour elle, tu aurais pu l'aider.  
  
- Je t'ai pas sonné !  
  
Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte et virent qu'ils étaient observés depuis un bon bout de temps.  
  
- Euh, désolé, dit Kyou.  
  
- Alors, vous vous transformez vraiment ? dit Bill. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un conte pour les gosses !  
  
- Mais non, nous existons réellement ! dit Ayame en sortant de dessous la chemise de Lucius.  
  
- Euh…   
  
- Je veux pas savoir ! dirent plusieurs voix.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà ! A la prochaine, avec dans le prochain épisode, euh… Je sais pas, on verra bien ^^  
  
Poutous  
  
Suppu l'hippo joyeux 


	8. Quand la belette met son grain de sel

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Je suis là !!!!!!!! J'ai un objectif : finir mes fics !  
  
Si, si, un jour j'y arriverais !!!!!!!! TT_TT  
  
Réponse à mes revieweuses :  
  
Alana Chantelune : Merci d'aimé ma fic, ça me fait plaisir ^^  
  
Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que Sirius casse la gueule à Lucius ; encore Sev', je dis pas mais Luss' ?… Sinon, Bill sera casé avec « lui », c'est tout ce que je peux dire ^^  
  
Ca aide terriblement, hein ? ;p  
  
Aiwe : Voilà la suite  
  
Sia : Pour le rating, je ne te dirai pas encore quel couple ce sera, mais il y aura peut-être du Aya x Luss, je sais pas encore… Par contre, je crois que ta review a été coupé, donc je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, désolée ^^ ;;  
  
Chapitre VIII : Quand la belette met son grain de sel…  
  
Draco avait une serviette humide sur le front, il était toujours inconscient. Hatori referma la porte, laissant ainsi le garçon se reposer.  
  
- Il n'a rien de grave, dit le médecin. Il a une légère bosse mais très discrète, il se réveillera bientôt.  
  
Yuki regarda Kyou, puis en un geste, lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.  
  
- Ca va pas bien, dans ta tête ?!!  
  
- Quoique tu fasses, il faudra toujours que tu t'y prennes mal…  
  
Yuki entra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement derrière lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à celui-là ??!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ils avaient tous dînés sans Draco et Yuki qui était resté au chevet du garçon inconscient. Bill, le gentil intriguant sournois ( ^^ ) prit Severus à part, le temps d'une discussion.  
  
- Alors comment ça va, depuis ?  
  
- Tu as l'art de toujours poser les bonnes questions, Weasley…  
  
Bill secoua la tête.  
  
- Ca n'a pas toujours été Weasley, tu sais. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.  
  
- Ca va, je m'en passerais. Que veux-tu ?  
  
- Je viens de te le dire.  
  
- J'ai connu pire.  
  
- Tant que ça ? On peux passer la nuit chez toi ?  
  
- … Tu as toujours l'art et la manière de changer de conversation.  
  
- Et toi tu ne fais que te répéter, réponds pour une fois, sourit Bill.  
  
- Débrouillez-vous entre vous, je ne veux rien savoir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Draco ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et se redressa brusquement. Yuki se leva et s'assit près de lui.  
  
- Ca y est, t'es réveillé ?  
  
- … Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
  
- Tu t'es évanoui.  
  
- QUOI ????  
  
Le garçon quitta le lit et marcha vers la porte.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, tu es…  
  
- La honte, moi, je me suis évanoui, se lamentait Draco.  
  
- Ben…  
  
Malfoy se tourna vers Souma.  
  
- Et tu as veillé sur moi tout ce temps ?  
  
- Euh, oui.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Bah… De rien…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !!!! cria soudainement Kyou.  
  
- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, Koko.  
  
Ayame sirotait calmement son thé pendant que le rouquin s'époumonait.  
  
- Je te hais !  
  
- Moi, je m'en fiche, dit Haru en croisant ses bras derrière la tête et jetant un regard en biais à son voisin.  
  
Harry était assis à côté de lui, s'amusant à balancer ses pieds de haut en bas, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Toi ça t'arrange peut-être, mais moi… Je ne veux pas dormir avec cet espèce de sale rat qu'est…  
  
- Tu préfèrerais peut-être dormir avec Kagura, alors ? proposa Shigure avec un sourire.  
  
La jeune fille eut un sourire étiré en une demi-seconde.  
  
- Je te ferais volontiers une place, Kyou-kun…  
  
- Ne rêve pas Kyou, même si tu en meurs d'envie…  
  
- Qui en meurt d'envie ?! s'écria le rouquin Souma.  
  
- Bon, alors tirez à la courte-paille, on verra bien, dit Shigure en le mettant sous le nez les morceaux de papiers.  
  
- J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça… dit Kyou.  
  
A la fin du jeu, les chambres étaient répartis : Kagura et Hermione ; Haru, Harry, Yuki et Draco ; Ron, Bill et Ron.  
  
- Et pourquoi tu ne partages pas ta chambre, toi, Ayame ? dit Kyou.  
  
- Et qui te dit que je partage pas déjà mon lit ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.  
  
- … Ok. Je vais me coucher.  
  
- Moi aussi, répondirent les autres.  
  
- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si grave ? continua Ayame.  
  
- Parfois, le scotch serait vraiment nécessaire pour toi, Ayame, dit Hatori en s'éloignant.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Yuki et Draco étaient déjà profondément endormis, côté à côté, tandis qu'Harry cogitait légèrement dans le lit, incapable de s'endormir.  
  
- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Harry ?  
  
Le garçon tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.  
  
- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?  
  
Haru secoua la tête.  
  
- Je réfléchissais, je ne dors jamais à cette heure-ci.  
  
- Ah… Et à quoi pensais-tu ?  
  
- A toi.  
  
Comme Harry lui jeta un regard insistant, il se décida à répondre.  
  
- Je trouvais juste bizarre le fait que je puisse aussi vite m'entendre avec quelqu'un, … Je me posais la question.  
  
- On s'entend bien, il n'y a pas de mal à ça, souffla Harry.  
  
- Je sais, mais…  
  
Le britannique se retourna, ne montrant que son dos.  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- Tu me fais penser à Yuki.  
  
- Je ne suis pas lui.  
  
- Je sais, mais … est-ce que tu me rejetterais, si je t'aimais un peu plus ?  
  
- L'amitié c'est aussi de l'amour.  
  
- C'est pas pareil, répondit Haru.  
  
- En quoi ? Je ne vois pas de différence…  
  
Il y eut un instant de silence, Harry se tourna de nouveau et vit que Haru le regardait droit dans les yeux, un air légèrement blessé.  
  
- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
- Non, laisse, Haru recula jusqu'au mur.  
  
- Haru…  
  
- Dors, il est tard.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus venait de s'allonger sur son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, le regard porté vers les rideaux de son baldaquin ; le feu de la cheminée commençait à s'éteindre.   
  
- A quoi penses-tu, Severus ?  
  
- Je ne pense plus maintenant, Lupin.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai aussi un prénom, qui est d'ailleurs fort bien agréable à entendre quand c'est toi qui le prononces, surtout à ces moments-là, dit Remus en souriant.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Remus fronça les sourcils.  
  
- T'es vraiment chiant quand t'es comme ça.  
  
- J'y peux rien, justement.  
  
- Severus ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Snape lui jeta un regard interrogatif, puis comprit.  
  
- C'est pas toi, conclut-il.  
  
- C'est parce que Sirius est là, c'est ça ?  
  
Severus grogna, signe que c'était effectivement le cas.  
  
- Tu es jaloux ?  
  
Grogne de nouveau. Remus sourit.  
  
- Dis-moi, où suis-je en ce moment ?  
  
- … Tu es avec moi, dans ma chambre. C'est quoi cette…  
  
- Tu vois, alors pourquoi tu t'énerves pour rien ? De toute façon, j'adore être dans tes bras.  
  
- Ca va, j'ai compris.  
  
- ^^  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry cogitait, mais qu'avait-il pu bien dire pour le vexer ? Parfois, il disait des choses sans réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu blesser Haru, et il s'en voulait.  
  
Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui, mais ils avaient réussi à bien s'entendre, peut-être même plus qu'avec Ron.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec Ron, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
Il se retourna et constata que Haru avait les yeux fermés. Lentement, et petit à petit, il s'approcha du garçon, ralentissant volontairement sa respiration afin de ne pas le réveiller.  
  
- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
  
Harry avança sa tête vers Haru et la posa contre l'éapule de l'adolescent, il s'agrippa au T-shirt d'Haru et s'endormit ainsi.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Au petit matin, Kyou ouvrit les yeux. Rien de bien inhabituel, le soleil éblouissait ses yeux, le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens et quelqu'un était cramponné à son cou, les lèvres près de son oreilles, en train de ronfler légèrement.  
  
- … Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Severus, de sa chambre, secoua la tête ; il se replongea dans son journal sans se soucier de la personne qui venait d'alerter toute la maison. Lupin ouvrit les yeux et se mit à bailler.  
  
- Bonjour, Severus.  
  
- Bonjour, Lupin.  
  
Remus soupira.  
  
- C'était quoi, ce bruit ?  
  
- Oh, sûrement l'un des petits. Il va falloir t'y habituer, cela fait près de quinze jours que ça dure. Ca hurle pour un rien ici.  
  
- Oh…   
  
Remus se replongea dans ses rêves interdits. ( ben ouais, quoi, il a le droit d'en avoir, non ? ^^ )  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Ron était redressé sur son lit, les cheveux complètement emmêlés et le regard vif.   
  
( eh, je vous parle d'un Weasley quand même ! C'est ironique . )  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Que… que…  
  
- Keke ? répété Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans mon lit ?!!!!! dit Kyou, rouge de colère.  
  
- Bill ? il se tourna vers son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans son lit ?  
  
- Je cherchais un peu de chaleur, répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.  
  
- Ben voilà, dit Ron. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir !  
  
Il se recoucha.  
  
- Qu… Quoi ?! T'as entendu c'qu'il vient de dire ?! Et toi, dégage !  
  
Bill ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Ce que tu es bruyant de bon matin, toi. Bon, je vais te faire taire moi…  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Bill le saisit au cou et l'embrassa.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Il y eut un autre cri étouffé et des bruits de bagarre, mais Haru ne se leva pas pour aller frapper son cousin, au contraire, il resta pelotonner dans son lit, confortable, serrant contre lui son traversin qui poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
  
- Hein ? dit-il, la voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Tu m'étouffes, lui répondit son traversin.  
  
- Depuis quand ça parle… ? Harry ?  
  
Le garçon le regardait avec des yeux mouillés, presque suppliants.  
  
- Haru, tu m'étouffes…  
  
- Pardon !  
  
Il le relâcha.  
  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, si près de moi ?  
  
- On dort dans le même lit, sourit Harry. Je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
  
- C'est vrai.   
  
- Tu vas te lever ? demanda le binoclard.  
  
- Euh, non pas encore. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu peux te remettre comme tout à l'heure alors ?  
  
- Euh…  
  
Haru cligna des yeux et reprit sa position initiale. Harry s'allongea à son tour et s'emmitoufla contre Haru qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Et voilà, dans la suite, ben euh… Voilà ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


	9. Quand la plante carnivore s'éveille

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Dimanche j'ai vu le cosplay de Furuba à Japan et … Ouah, prix spécial pour Momiji et palme d'or à Hatsuharu, il était beau le mec qui le faisait °_____0 ;;;;;;;  
  
Il y avait aussi un très beau Squall, un beau Auron, un pokémon très mignon et d'autres cosplays pas mal, mais c'est surtout Momiji et Haru qui m'ont marquée ^^ ;;;;  
  
Lolita Harry est de retour, pour notre plus grand plaisir ^_____________________^  
  
Réponse à mes revieweuses :  
  
Sia : Pour la question sur les roux, non, ce n'est pas fait exprès, enfin en partie ;p  
  
De toute façon, Bill je ne le vois qu'en fieffé coquin ^________________^  
  
Bisou ^^  
  
Alana Chantelune : Le casage de couple, c'est dur. Mais pour le moment, il n'y aura que ça ^^  
  
Coda : Toi tu me cherches hein ? è_____é  
  
L'inspiration me vient, et ne risque pas de partir de si tôt ^^  
  
Because the night is young and you are so beautifl, si bémol ;p  
  
Par contre, c'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup utilisé Shigure ( d'ailleurs quand vous allez voir avec qui il est -____- ) mais c'est normal ^^  
  
Merci de m'avoir signalé les fautes, Dobby ^^  
  
Crys : Voilà la suite, mais je ne sais pas si je vais utilisé Momiji, je verrais ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
Siria Black : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !!  
  
Bisou bisou ^^  
  
Jedi Cathy : C'est vrai que ce X-over était quand même vachement tentant la base, des beaux gosses, des « animagus » à volonté et des… beaux gosses, mais je me répète ^^ ;;;  
  
Par contre, les couples sont assez space, accroche-toi bien ^^ ;;  
  
Bonne lecture ^^  
  
Chapitre IX : Quand la plante carnivore s'éveille…  
  
Sirius était assis sur le canapé du salon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir ; et pour l'achever encore plus vite, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant d'écrit dans le Daily Prophet. Il soupira lourdement et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière.  
  
- Je veux quelqu'un, moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix désespéré. Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette maison a quelqu'un à câliner ? TT_TT  
  
Le cri qui venait d'être pousser ne le perturba pas plus que ça, et il se mit à ronfler en une seconde.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Yuki ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le jour brillait pleinement dans la chambre, il déduit donc qu'il devait être un peu plus de 10 heures, il laissa tout de même ses mains autour de la taille de Draco et se mit à bailler.  
  
« Hein, quoi ? » pensa Yuki. « J'ai pas dormi comme ça, quand même ?!!!!! »  
  
- Hmm… Oh, bonjour Yuki, dit Draco en se frottant les yeux.  
  
- Salut.  
  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, gardant leur position initiale.  
  
- Euh, je peux récupérer mon bras ? demanda Yuki avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.  
  
- Mais bien sûr.  
  
- Tu pourrais peut-être bouger alors, afin que je puisse me lever ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr, répéta Draco.  
  
Silence et aucun mouvement ne se fit.  
  
- J'ai l'impression que l'on ne se comprend pas, dit Yuki en perdant patience.  
  
- Ce qui est très amusant d'ailleurs.  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire ravageur que Yuki n'apprécia qu'à moitié.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Au Japon  
  
Tohru était en cours, écoutant attentivement les leçons. Derrière elle, il y avait Saki Hanajima et deux tables plus loin, il y avait Alisa Uotani. Cette dernière se mit à bailler, alors que Saki s'arrêta de prendre des notes et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur.  
  
- Hanajima, vous seriez très aimable de ne pas détourner la tête lorsque je vous parle, dit le professeur.  
  
- Mauvais présage, dit-elle en regardant l'adulte qui déglutit.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- M'sieur, vous savez bien comment elle est, quand il pleut, répondit Uo sans lever les yeux de son carnet.  
  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour…  
  
- Il y a douleur, peine, et …  
  
- Hana-chan ?  
  
- Morts…  
  
- Cessez tout de suite, Hanajima ! Ce n'est pas amusant ! Veuillez sortir, je ferai part de votre attitude à vos parents !  
  
- Oui, monsieur, dit sombrement la jeune fille.  
  
- Mais tu vas pas écouter tête à claque, Hanajima ! Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds aussi docilement. Tu me déçois, sourit Alisa.  
  
- Uotani, ne m'insultez pas non plus !… Mais vous m'écoutez !!!!  
  
Elles se regardèrent pendant un dixième de secondes, le temps que comprenne Uo qui acquiesça en souriant.  
  
- Je ne peux malheureusement lutter contre la dure loi scolaire qui nous ait imposée, je vous laisse mes compagnons.  
  
Les élèves l'applaudirent à sa sortie, Saki jeta un dernier regard à la classe et Uo sortit à son tour.  
  
- Que faites-vous, Uotani ?  
  
- Mais vous m'avez dit de sortir pour mon insolence, m'sieur.  
  
- Euh, je…  
  
- Faut savoir !  
  
- Dehors !  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry s'étira de tout son long sur le lit, et se serra un peu plus contre le mur si chaud et réconfortant. Haru bougea lentement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry qui se retourna.  
  
- Bonjour Harry.  
  
- Bonjour Haru.  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- Oui, incroyablement bien.  
  
Haru se mit sur ses coudes et jeta un œil aux deux autres sur le sol : ils se chamaillaient comme deux gamins, l'un rouspétant et l'autre riant aux éclats.  
  
- Bonjour, vous deux, dit Haru en se mettant de moitié sur Harry pour saluer les deux garçons.  
  
- Salut, Hatsuharu, dit Yuki.  
  
- 'Lut, répondit Draco, contrarié.  
  
- Si vous voulez, on débarrasse de la chambre et on vous la laisse pour la matinée, dit Haru.  
  
- Non mais… Phflmmmhlmff !!!!  
  
Draco avait mit sa main sur la bouche de Yuki afin de l'empêcher de parler, ce qui le mit de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Mais quelle bonne idée… Aïe !!!! Je rigolais !  
  
- Dégage de là !!  
  
Ils quittèrent leur chambre de bon cœur, rejoignant ainsi les autres.  
  
- Oh, salut Harry, dit Ron.  
  
- Salut Ron. C'était quoi le bruit ce matin ?  
  
- Un bruit ? Quel bruit ?  
  
- Non, laisse tomber… -__-  
  
« Il y aurait eu une bombe qu'il ne se serait même pas réveillé… »  
  
Quelqu'un les bouscula violemment, et ils s'aperçurent que c'était Kyou, de très, très mauvais poil.  
  
- Kyou-kun… fit Kagura.  
  
- NE M'APPROCHE PAS !!! rugit-il.  
  
Silence.  
  
- Eh, on ne parle pas ainsi à … commença Hermione.  
  
- Laisse tomber, Hermione, dit Sirius qui se mit à bailler. Il va le regretter de toute façon.  
  
- ???  
  
- Kyou, si j'étais toi je m'en irais… dit sagement Haru.  
  
- TU N'ES PAS MOI, HEREUSEMENT!!  
  
- Kyou-kun…  
  
- QUOI ENCORE ???  
  
Kagura passa son bras sous la cuisse et le bras de Kyou et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, furieuse.  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien, fait !! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ???? !!!!!!  
  
- Kagura, arrête !!!!  
  
- Kyou-kun ha hidoi wa yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( Kyou est méchant )  
  
Elle le propulsa contre le mur, et il tomba, évanoui.  
  
- Kyou-kun, mon dieu ??? Qui t'a fait ça ????? Kyou-kun !!!  
  
- Je ne les veux pas chez moi, aujourd'hui, dit Severus à Hatori. Qu'ils aillent au parc d'attraction, au cinéma, n'importe où mais par pitié, pas ici…  
  
- Je leur dirai, professeur, répondit Hatori en secouant la tête.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Alors, Hanajima, que voulais-tu me dire ?  
  
Lentement, Sakit tomba dans les bras de son amie, cachant son visage.  
  
- Eh, oh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!!  
  
- …  
  
- Hanajima, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
- Tohru… va encore souffrir…  
  
- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Explique-moi ! C'est encore tes ondes ?!  
  
Saki acquiesça.  
  
- Tu ne plaisantais pas, alors…  
  
Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.  
  
- Qui va mourir, tu le sais ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Qui est-ce ?  
  
- C'est…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tous les adolescents s'étaient habillés pour la journée. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il avait exprimé, Draco dut également partir avec eux.   
  
- Je vous retiens tous, c'est de votre faute tout ça, dit Draco.  
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, dit Ron. Dis plutôt que ça t'arrangerai de ne pas nous avoir dans les pattes de la journée !  
  
- Exactement, Weasel.  
  
- Que faisons-nous, aujourd'hui ? demanda Haru.  
  
- Ils ont parlé d'un parc d'attraction, tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.  
  
- Oh, super, ironisa Kyou.  
  
- T'es chiant, Kyou, balança Yuki.  
  
Kyou grogna mais ne répondit rien.  
  
- Et si on y allait ? dit Harry.  
  
- C'est quoi un parc d'attraction ? dirent en écho Ron et Draco.  
  
- Il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire, tu sais, répondit Hermione. Comme les musées…  
  
- Peut-être qu'il y a de bons films au cinéma, proposa Yuki.  
  
- Cinéma, musée ?  
  
- C'est quoi ça, encore ? Ils sont chiants ces Muggles !  
  
- S'il vous plaît…  
  
Harry avait les yeux suppliants, les lèvres retroussées prêtes à fondre et ses mains pleines de doigts ( ^0^ ) tremblaient nerveusement. Hermione et Haru furent d'accord sur ce seul point : il était craquant ! ( syndrome Loli-Hari enclenché )  
  
- Après tout, le musée ne bougera pas, autant profiter des jeux aujourd'hui, sourit Hermione.  
  
- Allons-y alors !  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais intérieurement, il était heureux. La dernière fois qu'il était allé au parc, un accident s'était produit et il n'avait même pas pu profiter des jeux. Cette fois, il fera tout sans exception.  
  
Ils marchèrent tous vers le centre de Londres, là où le parc ambulant se trouvait.  
  
Haru marchait près de Harry qui aurait presque sautiller de joie s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de lui.  
  
- Tu n'es jamais allé au parc d'attraction, Harry ?  
  
- Euh… Si, une fois.  
  
- Cette fois, on s'amusera tous ensemble, sourit Haru.  
  
- J'espère…  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
La maison était de nouveau calme, sans les garnements. Severus et Hatori travaillaient sur la table, faisant théorie sur théorie ; Lucius et Ayame se bécotaient sans se soucier du regard des autres ; Shigure était sorti pour passer un coup de fil à Tohru et Remus et Sirius discutaient.  
  
- En quoi consistait ta mission, Sirius ? demanda Remus.  
  
- Eh bien… Je devais retrouver une personne pour lui.  
  
- Qui donc ?  
  
- Il est là, le hic. Je ne sais pas, apparemment, elle serait issue de famille modeste, et aurait un don spécial.  
  
- Quel est-il ?  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
  
- J'ai cherché pendant plusieurs jours, sans dormir mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. C'est trop vaste, et mes renseignements sont trop flous.  
  
- Tu vas devoir retourner au Japon, alors ?  
  
- Je le crains, Moony.  
  
- C'est un homme ou une femme ?  
  
- Un homme… Enfin, je crois…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Honda Tohru ?  
  
La jeune fille leva la tête de son devoir et regarda la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Un appel pour vous, en salle des professeurs.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Elle quitta précipitamment son siège, le faisant presque tomber à terre et dévala les escaliers. Elle frappa rapidement à la porte et entra.  
  
- Bonjour, j'ai reçue un appel, dit-elle.  
  
- Le combiné est là, pointa un professeur.  
  
Tohru la remercia et prit le téléphone dans ses mains.  
  
- Allô, Honda desu.  
  
« Mlle Honda Tohru ? Je vous appelle de la part de… Oh, attendez… »  
  
Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités, des bribes de voix et une voix différente lui répondit.  
  
« Tohru ? »   
  
- Momiji-kun ? Mais, tu n'as pas cours ?  
  
« Hnn, Akito est gravement malade. Je reste à son chevet »  
  
- Oh, mon dieu… Et Hatori-san qui n'est pas là…  
  
« Peux-tu quitter plus tôt ? »  
  
- Bien sûr, je vais m'arranger…  
  
« Ce n'est pas pour Akito, Kisa est malade ! Elle te réclame »  
  
- Kisa-san !!!!! D'accord, j'arrive !  
  
Après avoir raccroché, elle s'excusa auprès de ses professeurs et retourna dans sa salle pour prendre ses affaires.  
  
- Tohru ? Où vas-tu comme ça ?… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Uo se précipita sur elle mais elle la tint à bout de bras.  
  
- Kisa est malade, je dois aller la voir. Pardon, mais je dois vous laisser…  
  
Elle partit en courant. Sakit la suivit des yeux et soupira lourdement.  
  
- Ce n'est que le début, Tohru-kun…  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Je sais que le titre est bizarre, mais c'est le nominatif de Saki, donc… Et puis, si la plante est carnivore donc elle est considérée comme étant animale, non ?  
  
A la prochaine ^^ 


	10. Quand le coq fout sa merde

Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Une des mes amies est partie au Maroc. La chance, j'aimerais bien y aller é___è  
  
C'est un beau pays, et la bouffe est bonne ( ben ouais, quoi, on change pas les bonnes habitudes ^___________________________^ )  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Alana Chantelune : Ténèbreux ? Oh non, ça, ce n'est rien ^^ Et puis d'abord, comme Sirius est un crétin finie, je le fout avec une fille ^^  
  
Enfin, pas n'importe laquelle …  
  
Aiwe : Voilà la suite ! Et c'est inutile de t'inquiéter, j'écris beaucoup de fics simultanément donc je prends du temps ^^ ;;;;  
  
Tsukiyo : Akito n'est pas gravement malade, il est atteint !!!!! J'aime bien quand les persos souffrent et crèvent à la fin, mais je ne dirais pas qui va mourir ^________________^  
  
Jedi Cathy : Pour les couples, ça avance, surtout « ce » couple ^___^  
  
On ne va pas voir beaucoup Akito, enfin je pense… En tout cas, merci pour les précisions de Furuba, je ne m'en souvenais plus xp  
  
Pour la différence d'âge de Yuki et Aya, je sais, j'ai juste délirer sur la réponse d'Aya ^^  
  
Malheureusement pour toi, je n'aime pas les fics roses bonbons, ni les fins de ce type d'ailleurs, désolée !  
  
Et Tohru s'inquiète pour Akito comme elle s'inquiéterai pour un tube de dentifrice mal fermée, alors euh… -___-  
  
Chapitre X : Quand le coq fout sa merde…  
  
Tohru courait rapidement dans l'allée principale menant à la demeure familiale des Souma. Elle sonna et Momiji lui ouvrit.  
  
- Bonjour, Momiji-kun. Où est Kisa ?  
  
- Bonjour, Tohru. Entre.  
  
Ils traversèrent l'immense jardin et ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison. Momiji la mena à l'étage, et frappa sur la porte et la fit coulisser. Kisa était souffrante, sa fièvre ne cessait de monter et le docteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère était là, dans le coin, morte d'inquiétude pour sa fille.  
  
- Kisa-chan ? dit doucement Tohru en s'accroupissant.  
  
La fillette ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit un faible sourire.  
  
- Nee-chan…  
  
- Oh mon dieu, tu es brûlante. Je vais te chercher une serviette pour ton front.  
  
- Nn, non, ne pars pas… Me laisse pas…   
  
- D'accord, je reste. Momiji-kun, comment va Akito-san ?  
  
- Mal, il fait des crises. Il ne veut pas qu'un médecin autre qu'Hatori ne le soigne. On ne peut pas lui désobéir, s'il ne veut pas.  
  
- As-tu le numéro pour joindre Hatori-san ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Peux-tu me le donner, je vais l'appeler.  
  
- Mais Tohru…  
  
- Momiji-kun, c'est important. Akito-san risque de mourir. Je vais parler avec Shigure-san.  
  
- Pourquoi pas Hari-chan lui-même ?  
  
- Je n'ose pas trop lui demander ça, je suis plus à l'aise quand je parle avec Shigure-san…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient au stand de tir, essayant de viser une peluche de lapin toute mignonne.   
  
- Regarde bien le viseur, ouvre les deux yeux, et tire, lui dit Haru.  
  
- Ok… Je l'ai !!  
  
Harry sauta de joie lorsque la peluche tomba de son étalagé. Le forain la lui donna.  
  
- Super, merci Haru.  
  
- Mais j'ai rien fait.  
  
- Si, merci.  
  
- Bon, on continue notre tour ?  
  
- Oui, allons aux montagnes russes !  
  
- Euh, t'es sûr ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Bon…  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Yuki, Draco, Kyo, Ron, Hermione et Kagura étaient aux voitures tamponneuses…  
  
- Viens la, baka nezumi !!! cria Kyou dans toute l'attraction, fonçant dans toutes les voitures sauf celles de Yuki et Draco.  
  
- On parlera quand tu auras mûris, crétin !  
  
- Kuso yarouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!  
  
PAF ! La tête de Kyou heurta violemment le devant, et Ron se rattrapa de justesse. Yuki venait de leur foncer dessus.  
  
- J'ai mal au cou, dit Ron.  
  
- Bien fait, crétin de Weasley, ricana Draco.  
  
- Ta gueule, Malfoy !  
  
-Allez, un autre petit coup de voiture tamponneuse…  
  
Hermione fit reculer la voiture et leur rentra dedans, Kyou se cogna de nouveau et Draco se fracassa le crâne sur le rebord de son siège.  
  
- Aïe aïe aïe !!!! Hermione !!!!!!! crièrent les garçons.  
  
- Hé hé, désolée…  
  
- Ah ouais ? T'es prêt, le rouquin ! cria Draco.  
  
- Un peu, ouais ! Kyou prit le volant en main et recula.  
  
- Eh, oh ! fit Hermione. Vous allez quand même pas…  
  
- On va se gêner !!!!!!  
  
- Non !!!!!!! Au secours !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry venait juste de s'asseoir lorsque Haru revint avec une boisson et une pomme d'amour. Il lui tendit la boisson.  
  
- Merci, sourit Harry.  
  
- De rien, je t'ai pris ça aussi.  
  
- Merci, mais… Je ne pourrai pas la finir.  
  
- Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Et si nous allions aux trains fantômes ? dit Haru. Je n'ai jamais vu comment étaient celles d'Angleterre.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? dit Harry en entamant sa pomme.  
  
Le guide du jeu les salua d'un rapide coup de tête et les fit s'asseoir dans la wagonnette. Haru jeta un regard étonné à Harry lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci lui agripper le bras.  
  
- T'as pas peur, au moins ? Ca n'a même pas commencer !  
  
- Non, j'ai pas peur, dit Harry.  
  
- Ben, alors pourquoi tu…  
  
- Il faut toujours une explication à chaque chose ? Tu veux que je te lâche ?  
  
- Non !  
  
- Ben alors, Harry haussa les épaules et se mit à hurler lorsqu'une momie perdit sa tête et roula près de leur wagon.  
  
- Alors, on a peur ?… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!  
  
Une main velue et repoussante venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Haru, surpris, il ne put que crier.  
  
Cela continua tout le long de l'attraction. Ils sortirent de là, aphones et les yeux exorbités.  
  
- C'est moins effrayant qu'au Japon, mais il y a des trucs qui changent pas…  
  
- J'ai plus de voix, dit Harry en tâtant sa gorge.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, t'as crié comme une gonzesse !  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es pas entendu, toi !  
  
- Si, mais moi au moins j'ai une voix virile, sourit Haru.  
  
- Ouais…  
  
- Alors, tu l'as finie ? demanda Haru en pointant le reste de pomme.  
  
- Croque un morceau, je finirai.  
  
Harry mit le bâtonnet sous le nez d'Haru qui mordit dedans. Au même moment, Harry fit de même, ils se retrouvèrent presque bouche à bouche, ce qui ne semblait nullement gêner Harry qui continuait de grignoter la pomme, touchant presque les lèvres de Haru. Ce dernier ne recula pas mais fit de gros yeux, la réaction de ce garçon le dépassait, une fois gentil et l'autre distant.  
  
« Décidément, je les comprendrais jamais ces anglais… »  
  
Harry retira la pomme et Haru recula légèrement. Harry sourit.  
  
- Tu as du sucre sur le coin de la bouche… Attends, je vais te l'enlever.  
  
Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, agrippa le col de Haru et posa ses lèvres sur le visage du garçon, très près de ses lèvres. Haru était surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître, sachant que la moitié des passants les regardaient, soit amusés, sois choqués.   
  
- Harry, les gens nous regardent…  
  
- Je m'en fiche.  
  
« Il serait pas schizophrène des fois ???! »  
  
Haru sentit la langue d'Harry caresser ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux et resserra Harry contre lui.  
  
« Pfu, au diable les gens !! »  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire, prit son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Shigure était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Remus lorsque le téléphone sonna. Severus grogna pendant les quelques secondes qui le menait au téléphone, puis se fut le silence.  
  
- … Shigure, c'est pour vous. C'est Honda, dit-il en retournant à son travail.  
  
Hatori et Ayame levèrent les yeux de leurs occupations pour voir leur cousin courir vers le combiné.  
  
- Allô ? Ici le magnifique Shigure, dit-il gaiement. Comment vas-tu Tohru-kun ?  
  
« … Shigure-san… »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur le mur.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
  
« Kisa-chan est gravement malade. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a, Akito-san également est malade »  
  
- Mais les médecins peuvent parfaitement…  
  
« Il ne veut que Hatori-san. Shigure-san, je suis terriblement inquiète pour Kisa… »  
  
- Cesse de pleurer, ne t'en fais pas. On va trouver une solution.  
  
« Mais… »  
  
- Je vais dire aux garçons que je rentre. Ne pleure plus, Tohru, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, je préfère quand tu souris.  
  
« … »  
  
- Quoi, pardon ?  
  
« Merci, Shigure-san… »  
  
- De rien, Tohru, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre.  
  
Il raccrocha peu de temps après et vint parler à ses cousins de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.  
  
- Oh non, dit Hatori.  
  
- Tori-san, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ayame.  
  
- Je dois repartir.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est encore une crise ou alors…  
  
Shigure plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à la situation.  
  
- Il va y avoir un carnage à notre retour.  
  
- Oui, c'est clair.  
  
Au même moment, Fawkes apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius en tendant une missive. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et merde…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soir tombait, Tohru salua chaleureusement Momiji qui la raccompagna en voiture. (il y a un chauffeur, attention ! )  
  
Ils sortirent, et dépassèrent à peine le portail principal que Tohru demanda au conducteur de s'arrêter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohru ? demanda le garçon.  
  
Elle fit baisser la fanêtre.  
  
- Uo-chan ! Hana-chan !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles attendaient près de la porte, les vêtements trempés. Apparemment, elles étaient là depuis longtemps.  
  
- Que faites-vous là ? Momiji, peuvent-elles monter ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Nous t'attendions, on avait peur pour toi, dit Uotani.  
  
- Nous t'avons suivies lorsque tu es sortie précipitamment de l'école.  
  
- Je suis désolée, à cause de moi… Vous risquez de tomber malade.  
  
- Oh, pas grave, répondit Alisa. Comme ça, je n'irai pas à l'école pendant quelques jours.  
  
- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de nous héberger jusqu'au retour des autres ? demanda Saki.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'il va se passer des choses… Et j'aimerais, si possible, être présente…  
  
- C'est que… Bon… D'accord.  
  
La voiture démarra.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kyou avait mal à la lèvre inférieure, dû à un choc contre les voitures tamponneuses. Ils venaient tous de finir t tenaient chacun soit une friandise soit une boisson.  
  
- C'est quoi ce truc, là-bas ? dit Ron en pointant la machine à mesurer la force physique.  
  
- C'est pour tester le potentiel physique des personnes, répondit Hermione en sirotant sa glace pilée.  
  
- Géant, répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Peuh, complètement inutile, dit Draco.  
  
- Ah ouais ? Je paris que t'es pas capable de dépassé le statut « Minus », ricana Kyou.  
  
Draco plissa les yeux et tendit son soda glacé à Yuki qui le prit en levant un regard suspicieux à son cousin.  
  
- On va voir ça, la rouquine. Vas-y, commence.  
  
Kyou eut un rictus et mordit dans sa pomme. Il mit une pièce et se mit en position d'attaque. Il se concentra quelques secondes et assena un violent coup de poing dans la machine. Une cloche retentit et la notion « Boss » se mit à briller.  
  
Il lança un regard de satisfaction et céda sa place à Draco. Le Slytherin se mit en garde et frappa.  
  
Il y eut un léger claquement, la main de Draco se mit à trembler et il se mit à sautiller sur place, tenant son poing. Kyou et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Le titre « Rigolo » clignota.  
  
- C'est pas drôle !!! s'exclama Draco. Ca fait affreusement mal !  
  
- Alors, on s'est cassé un ongle, la blonde ? riait Kyou.  
  
- Remarque, il risquerait de rater et de se prendre le ballon en pleine figure, dit Ron en le pointant du doigt.  
  
- J'me vengerai, siffla Draco.  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient assis sur un banc, à l'écart de la foule, en train de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix familières.  
  
- Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché, Malfoy, criait Ron.  
  
- La ferme, Weasel !  
  
- Mais vous allez arrêtez, oui ! C'est agaçant à la longue !! disait Hermione.  
  
- Zut, ils sont près, dit Haru en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
- Et alors ? Ils ne nous ont pas vu, que je sache.  
  
Harry tenait le garçon dans ses bras, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule. Ses jambes étaient entrelacés avec les siennes, il se tenait de côté.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, dit Haru en soufflant dans les cheveux du brun.  
  
- Moi non plus, mais il va falloir… Parce que je ne vais pas m'amuser à m'expliquer avec Snape.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Bon, ben allons-y.  
  
- Eh, les nazes, dit Haru en se montrant.  
  
- Bah, où étiez-vous ? demanda Yuki.  
  
- Stand de tir, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
- Il est tard, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Nous devrions rentrer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque les adolescents retournèrent chez Snape, ( c'est devenu un véritable squatte chez lui ^0^ ) Harry fronça les sourcils. Son parrain avait un manteau épais et semblait pressé.  
  
- Sirius ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je dois partir.  
  
Le garçon accourut à ses côtés, le regard inquiet.  
  
- C'est Dumbledore ?  
  
- Oui, il semblerait qu'un phénomène étrange se déroule au Japon, je dois y aller et voir ce qui se passe.  
  
- Mais, tu viens à peine de…  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas rester. Comprends-le, Harry…  
  
Il baissa la tête, et fit un léger sourire à son parrain.  
  
- Ok, fais attention à toi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, fit Yuki.  
  
L'adulte se tourna vers lui. Yuki parla à Haru qui traduit.  
  
- Il aimerait que vous alliez voir si tout va bien pour Tohru.  
  
- Ok, sourit Sirius.  
  
Severus amena un pot plein de cendres fluorescentes et il disparut à travers la cheminée.  
  
- Les garçons, venez, dit Hatori.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Kyou.  
  
- Akito est malade, il me réclame. Je rentre au Japon, dit Hatori.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Kagura. Mais comment se fait-il que ça arrive maintenant ?  
  
- Il a fait une crise, apparemment.  
  
- Oh, fit Haru.  
  
Shigure arriva et regarda Haru.  
  
- D'ailleurs, Haru, Kisa est malade également.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Kisa ? » pensa Harry. « Ce ne serait pas… »  
  
- Je rentre avec toi, Hatori, dit Haru.  
  
- Nous rentrons.  
  
- Allez préparer vos affaires.  
  
Les garçons montèrent, suivis par Kagura. Draco eut un regard indescriptible et Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant. Harry monta peu de temps après.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre, et vit que Haru faisait sa valise très rapidement. Il referma derrière lui et s'adossa à la porte.  
  
- Vous parliez bien de ta petite cousine, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Haru acquiesça.  
  
- Elle va mal ?  
  
- Oui. Je dois partir.  
  
- Et tu reviendras ?  
  
Haru posa son sac et se tourna vers Harry qui affichait un regard attristé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend d'Hatori.  
  
- … Est-ce que je peux venir, moi alors ? demanda Harry en lui agrippant la chemise.  
  
- J'aimerais bien, oui.  
  
Haru l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
- J'ai peur pour Kisa. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas.   
  
Haru tremblait inconsciemment. Il voulait rentrer, et le temps de partir, il avait peur que ce soit trop tard.  
  
- J'ai une idée. Utilisons la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- La quoi ? fit Haru.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était dans un coin désert, apparemment, sa destination avait été faussée. Il pleuvait beaucoup, et ses vêtements étaient trempés.  
  
- Ah, ce n'est pas bon du tout ça…  
  
Il quitta les lieux et reconnut la villa où il avait atterrit plusieurs jours auparavant. Il erra plusieurs heures et longea un long muret de pierre qui semblait interminable.  
  
- Mais où je suis, maintenant ?  
  
Ne connaissant pas sa direction, Sirius grimpa sur le mur et regarda l'horizon. Le mur était en fait la démarque d'une grande propriété, où le jardin était proéminent. Au milieu de la cour, sur un petit pont, il y avait un homme, tenant une ombrelle japonaise et portant un kimono traînant sur le sol. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il ne vit pas son visage mais put très bien apercevoir un sourire.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise. L'air qui flottait autour de lui le rendit nerveux, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de l'endroit était malsain.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que… »  
  
- Un chien s'est égaré dans la cour, il aboie mais rien ne semble sortir de sa gueule. Le coq le nargue, comme toujours. Il fait le fier, et se pavane devant sa cour. Le chat dort sur le toit, la vache est allongé sur l'herbe, immobile malgré les tentatives du lapin et du tigre pour le réveiller. Le mouton, apeuré, se cache, le dragon nage dans les eaux à la recherche de sa perle perdue tandis que le serpent s'éloigne de la cour pour suivre son chemin…   
  
Sirius ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que l'homme racontait.  
  
- … Le sanglier a cesser d'harceler sa proie, le rat court et danse avec le dragon doré qui s'envole petit à petit de son nid… L'humain est entouré de ses animaux maudits mais ne s'en soucie guère, il porte en lui une cicatrice profonde et est marqué dans la chair par la douleur et la souffrance. Cependant l'humain apprend et vit chaque jour avec patience et bonté… C'est une histoire que l'on m'a racontée lorsque j'étais enfant. Je commence à en comprendre les sens. Tu ne comprends pas mes paroles, étranger, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis le chef de cette famille, et je le resterai. Ce n'est pas de vulgaires êtres tels que vous qui les feront se détourner de moi, en aucun cas. Et s'ils le faut, vous en subirez les conséquences. Idem pour Honda…  
  
L'homme fit un demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Sirius eut un frisson et quitta les lieux en quatrième vitesse.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Remus le cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit Severus.  
  
- Pas vu, dit Hermione.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Bill.  
  
- Où étais-tu de la journée, toi ? dit Ron.  
  
- Je suis allé voir maman. Il faut rentrer, vous deux.  
  
- Oui, mais… Harry a disparu.  
  
- Il n'est pas le seul, dit Shigure. Haru n'est pas là non plus.  
  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit Severus. Non content de m'enquiquiner moi, il disparaît comme ça, sans un mot ! Dumbledore ou pas, si je le retrouve, il va me payer ça !  
  
- Je…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuki ? dit Draco.  
  
- Je crois savoir où ils sont partis…  
  
« Connaissant Haru, ce n'est pas difficile de savoir où ils sont partis »   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient se tenaient fermement, l'un dans l'autre, sur le sol, les yeux fermés et couverts de suie. Harry se redressa et mit ses lunettes correctement sur le nez.  
  
- Je hais ce moyen de transport… dit Harry en s'époussetant.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Haru. Ne me fais plus jamais passer à travers la cheminée.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui ; la pièce où ils avaient atterris était presque tout en rose, un grand lit et un bureau à l'extrémité de la porte.  
  
- Je crois que nous sommes dans la chambre de Tohru.  
  
- Alors nous ne nous sommes pas trompés ! Cool !  
  
Harry épousseta les épaules de Haru et ils sortirent de la pièce. Arrivés au escaliers, ils virent des ombres dissimulés sur le côté. Harry voulut sortir sa baguette mais Haru le retint.  
  
- Non, laisse.  
  
Haru descendit et il y eut plusieurs cris simultanés au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
- Haru ? fit doucement Harry.  
  
- Tout va bien, tu peux descendre.  
  
Il arriva au pied des escaliers et vit trois jeunes filles, tenant batte et couteau.  
  
- Harry, je te présente Tohru Honda. Elle vit avec mes cousins. Elles, ce sont ses amies, Hanajima et Uotani.  
  
- Mais par où êtes-vous entrés ? dit Uo en tenant toujours sa batte en l'air.  
  
- Eh bien… commença Haru.  
  
- Peu importe, dit Saki. Tohru, tu es rassurée ? Ils vont bien, tu vois.  
  
- Hmm, fit-elle. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous salis par de la suie ?  
  
- C'est une longue histoire, répondit haru.  
  
- Et lui, c'est qui ? dit Uo en pointant Harry de sa batte.  
  
- Il… enfin, je l'ai ramené d'Angleterre, il s'appelle Harry. Ore no koibito, répondit Haru en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.  
  
( en français, c'est : c'est mon chéri )  
  
- Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ??????????????????? firent Uo et Tohru.  
  
- C'est inattendu, ça, fit Tohru en rougissant, les mains sur les joues.  
  
- Il est mignon, dommage, dit Alisa en posant sa batte sur le sol.  
  
- Il est bien mystérieux, dit Saki en retournant au salon.  
  
- Hatsuharu-kun, est-ce que tu es au courant…  
  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Les autres viendront un peu plus tard.  
  
- Ok, sourit Tohru, soulagée.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Prochain chapitre en rating R, scène explicite et … ben voilà ^^  
  
A la prochaine  
  
Suppu l'hippo  
  
Les bla-blas de l'auteur : Une des mes amies est partie au Maroc. La chance, j'aimerais bien y aller é___è  
  
C'est un beau pays, et la bouffe est bonne ( ben ouais, quoi, on change pas les bonnes habitudes ^___________________________^ )  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
Alana Chantelune : Ténèbreux ? Oh non, ça, ce n'est rien ^^ Et puis d'abord, comme Sirius est un crétin finie, je le fout avec une fille ^^  
  
Enfin, pas n'importe laquelle …  
  
Aiwe : Voilà la suite ! Et c'est inutile de t'inquiéter, j'écris beaucoup de fics simultanément donc je prends du temps ^^ ;;;;  
  
Tsukiyo : Akito n'est pas gravement malade, il est atteint !!!!! J'aime bien quand les persos souffrent et crèvent à la fin, mais je ne dirais pas qui va mourir ^________________^  
  
Jedi Cathy : Pour les couples, ça avance, surtout « ce » couple ^___^  
  
On ne va pas voir beaucoup Akito, enfin je pense… En tout cas, merci pour les précisions de Furuba, je ne m'en souvenais plus xp  
  
Pour la différence d'âge de Yuki et Aya, je sais, j'ai juste délirer sur la réponse d'Aya ^^  
  
Malheureusement pour toi, je n'aime pas les fics roses bonbons, ni les fins de ce type d'ailleurs, désolée !  
  
Et Tohru s'inquiète pour Akito comme elle s'inquiéterai pour un tube de dentifrice mal fermée, alors euh… -___-  
  
Chapitre X : Quand le coq fout sa merde…  
  
Tohru courait rapidement dans l'allée principale menant à la demeure familiale des Souma. Elle sonna et Momiji lui ouvrit.  
  
- Bonjour, Momiji-kun. Où est Kisa ?  
  
- Bonjour, Tohru. Entre.  
  
Ils traversèrent l'immense jardin et ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison. Momiji la mena à l'étage, et frappa sur la porte et la fit coulisser. Kisa était souffrante, sa fièvre ne cessait de monter et le docteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa mère était là, dans le coin, morte d'inquiétude pour sa fille.  
  
- Kisa-chan ? dit doucement Tohru en s'accroupissant.  
  
La fillette ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit un faible sourire.  
  
- Nee-chan…  
  
- Oh mon dieu, tu es brûlante. Je vais te chercher une serviette pour ton front.  
  
- Nn, non, ne pars pas… Me laisse pas…   
  
- D'accord, je reste. Momiji-kun, comment va Akito-san ?  
  
- Mal, il fait des crises. Il ne veut pas qu'un médecin autre qu'Hatori ne le soigne. On ne peut pas lui désobéir, s'il ne veut pas.  
  
- As-tu le numéro pour joindre Hatori-san ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Peux-tu me le donner, je vais l'appeler.  
  
- Mais Tohru…  
  
- Momiji-kun, c'est important. Akito-san risque de mourir. Je vais parler avec Shigure-san.  
  
- Pourquoi pas Hari-chan lui-même ?  
  
- Je n'ose pas trop lui demander ça, je suis plus à l'aise quand je parle avec Shigure-san…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient au stand de tir, essayant de viser une peluche de lapin toute mignonne.   
  
- Regarde bien le viseur, ouvre les deux yeux, et tire, lui dit Haru.  
  
- Ok… Je l'ai !!  
  
Harry sauta de joie lorsque la peluche tomba de son étalagé. Le forain la lui donna.  
  
- Super, merci Haru.  
  
- Mais j'ai rien fait.  
  
- Si, merci.  
  
- Bon, on continue notre tour ?  
  
- Oui, allons aux montagnes russes !  
  
- Euh, t'es sûr ?  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Bon…  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Yuki, Draco, Kyo, Ron, Hermione et Kagura étaient aux voitures tamponneuses…  
  
- Viens la, baka nezumi !!! cria Kyou dans toute l'attraction, fonçant dans toutes les voitures sauf celles de Yuki et Draco.  
  
- On parlera quand tu auras mûris, crétin !  
  
- Kuso yarouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!  
  
PAF ! La tête de Kyou heurta violemment le devant, et Ron se rattrapa de justesse. Yuki venait de leur foncer dessus.  
  
- J'ai mal au cou, dit Ron.  
  
- Bien fait, crétin de Weasley, ricana Draco.  
  
- Ta gueule, Malfoy !  
  
-Allez, un autre petit coup de voiture tamponneuse…  
  
Hermione fit reculer la voiture et leur rentra dedans, Kyou se cogna de nouveau et Draco se fracassa le crâne sur le rebord de son siège.  
  
- Aïe aïe aïe !!!! Hermione !!!!!!! crièrent les garçons.  
  
- Hé hé, désolée…  
  
- Ah ouais ? T'es prêt, le rouquin ! cria Draco.  
  
- Un peu, ouais ! Kyou prit le volant en main et recula.  
  
- Eh, oh ! fit Hermione. Vous allez quand même pas…  
  
- On va se gêner !!!!!!  
  
- Non !!!!!!! Au secours !!!  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry venait juste de s'asseoir lorsque Haru revint avec une boisson et une pomme d'amour. Il lui tendit la boisson.  
  
- Merci, sourit Harry.  
  
- De rien, je t'ai pris ça aussi.  
  
- Merci, mais… Je ne pourrai pas la finir.  
  
- Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Et si nous allions aux trains fantômes ? dit Haru. Je n'ai jamais vu comment étaient celles d'Angleterre.  
  
- Pourquoi pas ? dit Harry en entamant sa pomme.  
  
Le guide du jeu les salua d'un rapide coup de tête et les fit s'asseoir dans la wagonnette. Haru jeta un regard étonné à Harry lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci lui agripper le bras.  
  
- T'as pas peur, au moins ? Ca n'a même pas commencer !  
  
- Non, j'ai pas peur, dit Harry.  
  
- Ben, alors pourquoi tu…  
  
- Il faut toujours une explication à chaque chose ? Tu veux que je te lâche ?  
  
- Non !  
  
- Ben alors, Harry haussa les épaules et se mit à hurler lorsqu'une momie perdit sa tête et roula près de leur wagon.  
  
- Alors, on a peur ?… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!  
  
Une main velue et repoussante venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Haru, surpris, il ne put que crier.  
  
Cela continua tout le long de l'attraction. Ils sortirent de là, aphones et les yeux exorbités.  
  
- C'est moins effrayant qu'au Japon, mais il y a des trucs qui changent pas…  
  
- J'ai plus de voix, dit Harry en tâtant sa gorge.  
  
- Tu m'étonnes, t'as crié comme une gonzesse !  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'es pas entendu, toi !  
  
- Si, mais moi au moins j'ai une voix virile, sourit Haru.  
  
- Ouais…  
  
- Alors, tu l'as finie ? demanda Haru en pointant le reste de pomme.  
  
- Croque un morceau, je finirai.  
  
Harry mit le bâtonnet sous le nez d'Haru qui mordit dedans. Au même moment, Harry fit de même, ils se retrouvèrent presque bouche à bouche, ce qui ne semblait nullement gêner Harry qui continuait de grignoter la pomme, touchant presque les lèvres de Haru. Ce dernier ne recula pas mais fit de gros yeux, la réaction de ce garçon le dépassait, une fois gentil et l'autre distant.  
  
« Décidément, je les comprendrais jamais ces anglais… »  
  
Harry retira la pomme et Haru recula légèrement. Harry sourit.  
  
- Tu as du sucre sur le coin de la bouche… Attends, je vais te l'enlever.  
  
Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds, agrippa le col de Haru et posa ses lèvres sur le visage du garçon, très près de ses lèvres. Haru était surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître, sachant que la moitié des passants les regardaient, soit amusés, sois choqués.   
  
- Harry, les gens nous regardent…  
  
- Je m'en fiche.  
  
« Il serait pas schizophrène des fois ???! »  
  
Haru sentit la langue d'Harry caresser ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux et resserra Harry contre lui.  
  
« Pfu, au diable les gens !! »  
  
Harry fit un grand sourire, prit son visage des deux mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche.  
  
*** *** *** ***   
  
Shigure était en train de discuter joyeusement avec Remus lorsque le téléphone sonna. Severus grogna pendant les quelques secondes qui le menait au téléphone, puis se fut le silence.  
  
- … Shigure, c'est pour vous. C'est Honda, dit-il en retournant à son travail.  
  
Hatori et Ayame levèrent les yeux de leurs occupations pour voir leur cousin courir vers le combiné.  
  
- Allô ? Ici le magnifique Shigure, dit-il gaiement. Comment vas-tu Tohru-kun ?  
  
« … Shigure-san… »  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur le mur.  
  
- Qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
  
« Kisa-chan est gravement malade. Les médecins ne savent pas ce qu'elle a, Akito-san également est malade »  
  
- Mais les médecins peuvent parfaitement…  
  
« Il ne veut que Hatori-san. Shigure-san, je suis terriblement inquiète pour Kisa… »  
  
- Cesse de pleurer, ne t'en fais pas. On va trouver une solution.  
  
« Mais… »  
  
- Je vais dire aux garçons que je rentre. Ne pleure plus, Tohru, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, je préfère quand tu souris.  
  
« … »  
  
- Quoi, pardon ?  
  
« Merci, Shigure-san… »  
  
- De rien, Tohru, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'entendre.  
  
Il raccrocha peu de temps après et vint parler à ses cousins de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir.  
  
- Oh non, dit Hatori.  
  
- Tori-san, que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ayame.  
  
- Je dois repartir.  
  
- Tu crois que c'est encore une crise ou alors…  
  
Shigure plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à la situation.  
  
- Il va y avoir un carnage à notre retour.  
  
- Oui, c'est clair.  
  
Au même moment, Fawkes apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius en tendant une missive. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Et merde…  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Le soir tombait, Tohru salua chaleureusement Momiji qui la raccompagna en voiture. (il y a un chauffeur, attention ! )  
  
Ils sortirent, et dépassèrent à peine le portail principal que Tohru demanda au conducteur de s'arrêter.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tohru ? demanda le garçon.  
  
Elle fit baisser la fanêtre.  
  
- Uo-chan ! Hana-chan !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles attendaient près de la porte, les vêtements trempés. Apparemment, elles étaient là depuis longtemps.  
  
- Que faites-vous là ? Momiji, peuvent-elles monter ?  
  
Il acquiesça.  
  
- Nous t'attendions, on avait peur pour toi, dit Uotani.  
  
- Nous t'avons suivies lorsque tu es sortie précipitamment de l'école.  
  
- Je suis désolée, à cause de moi… Vous risquez de tomber malade.  
  
- Oh, pas grave, répondit Alisa. Comme ça, je n'irai pas à l'école pendant quelques jours.  
  
- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de nous héberger jusqu'au retour des autres ? demanda Saki.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce qu'il va se passer des choses… Et j'aimerais, si possible, être présente…  
  
- C'est que… Bon… D'accord.  
  
La voiture démarra.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Kyou avait mal à la lèvre inférieure, dû à un choc contre les voitures tamponneuses. Ils venaient tous de finir t tenaient chacun soit une friandise soit une boisson.  
  
- C'est quoi ce truc, là-bas ? dit Ron en pointant la machine à mesurer la force physique.  
  
- C'est pour tester le potentiel physique des personnes, répondit Hermione en sirotant sa glace pilée.  
  
- Géant, répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Peuh, complètement inutile, dit Draco.  
  
- Ah ouais ? Je paris que t'es pas capable de dépassé le statut « Minus », ricana Kyou.  
  
Draco plissa les yeux et tendit son soda glacé à Yuki qui le prit en levant un regard suspicieux à son cousin.  
  
- On va voir ça, la rouquine. Vas-y, commence.  
  
Kyou eut un rictus et mordit dans sa pomme. Il mit une pièce et se mit en position d'attaque. Il se concentra quelques secondes et assena un violent coup de poing dans la machine. Une cloche retentit et la notion « Boss » se mit à briller.  
  
Il lança un regard de satisfaction et céda sa place à Draco. Le Slytherin se mit en garde et frappa.  
  
Il y eut un léger claquement, la main de Draco se mit à trembler et il se mit à sautiller sur place, tenant son poing. Kyou et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Le titre « Rigolo » clignota.  
  
- C'est pas drôle !!! s'exclama Draco. Ca fait affreusement mal !  
  
- Alors, on s'est cassé un ongle, la blonde ? riait Kyou.  
  
- Remarque, il risquerait de rater et de se prendre le ballon en pleine figure, dit Ron en le pointant du doigt.  
  
- J'me vengerai, siffla Draco.  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui…   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient assis sur un banc, à l'écart de la foule, en train de s'embrasser lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix familières.  
  
- Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché, Malfoy, criait Ron.  
  
- La ferme, Weasel !  
  
- Mais vous allez arrêtez, oui ! C'est agaçant à la longue !! disait Hermione.  
  
- Zut, ils sont près, dit Haru en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
- Et alors ? Ils ne nous ont pas vu, que je sache.  
  
Harry tenait le garçon dans ses bras, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur l'épaule. Ses jambes étaient entrelacés avec les siennes, il se tenait de côté.  
  
- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, dit Haru en soufflant dans les cheveux du brun.  
  
- Moi non plus, mais il va falloir… Parce que je ne vais pas m'amuser à m'expliquer avec Snape.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- Bon, ben allons-y.  
  
- Eh, les nazes, dit Haru en se montrant.  
  
- Bah, où étiez-vous ? demanda Yuki.  
  
- Stand de tir, répondit simplement Harry.  
  
- Il est tard, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Nous devrions rentrer.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Lorsque les adolescents retournèrent chez Snape, ( c'est devenu un véritable squatte chez lui ^0^ ) Harry fronça les sourcils. Son parrain avait un manteau épais et semblait pressé.  
  
- Sirius ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je dois partir.  
  
Le garçon accourut à ses côtés, le regard inquiet.  
  
- C'est Dumbledore ?  
  
- Oui, il semblerait qu'un phénomène étrange se déroule au Japon, je dois y aller et voir ce qui se passe.  
  
- Mais, tu viens à peine de…  
  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas rester. Comprends-le, Harry…  
  
Il baissa la tête, et fit un léger sourire à son parrain.  
  
- Ok, fais attention à toi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Oh, Sirius, fit Yuki.  
  
L'adulte se tourna vers lui. Yuki parla à Haru qui traduit.  
  
- Il aimerait que vous alliez voir si tout va bien pour Tohru.  
  
- Ok, sourit Sirius.  
  
Severus amena un pot plein de cendres fluorescentes et il disparut à travers la cheminée.  
  
- Les garçons, venez, dit Hatori.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Kyou.  
  
- Akito est malade, il me réclame. Je rentre au Japon, dit Hatori.  
  
- Quoi ? fit Kagura. Mais comment se fait-il que ça arrive maintenant ?  
  
- Il a fait une crise, apparemment.  
  
- Oh, fit Haru.  
  
Shigure arriva et regarda Haru.  
  
- D'ailleurs, Haru, Kisa est malade également.  
  
Silence.  
  
« Kisa ? » pensa Harry. « Ce ne serait pas… »  
  
- Je rentre avec toi, Hatori, dit Haru.  
  
- Nous rentrons.  
  
- Allez préparer vos affaires.  
  
Les garçons montèrent, suivis par Kagura. Draco eut un regard indescriptible et Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant. Harry monta peu de temps après.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
TOC TOC  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre, et vit que Haru faisait sa valise très rapidement. Il referma derrière lui et s'adossa à la porte.  
  
- Vous parliez bien de ta petite cousine, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Haru acquiesça.  
  
- Elle va mal ?  
  
- Oui. Je dois partir.  
  
- Et tu reviendras ?  
  
Haru posa son sac et se tourna vers Harry qui affichait un regard attristé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend d'Hatori.  
  
- … Est-ce que je peux venir, moi alors ? demanda Harry en lui agrippant la chemise.  
  
- J'aimerais bien, oui.  
  
Haru l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
- J'ai peur pour Kisa. Elle a toujours eu une santé fragile.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas.   
  
Haru tremblait inconsciemment. Il voulait rentrer, et le temps de partir, il avait peur que ce soit trop tard.  
  
- J'ai une idée. Utilisons la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- La quoi ? fit Haru.  
  
- Fais-moi confiance.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Sirius était dans un coin désert, apparemment, sa destination avait été faussée. Il pleuvait beaucoup, et ses vêtements étaient trempés.  
  
- Ah, ce n'est pas bon du tout ça…  
  
Il quitta les lieux et reconnut la villa où il avait atterrit plusieurs jours auparavant. Il erra plusieurs heures et longea un long muret de pierre qui semblait interminable.  
  
- Mais où je suis, maintenant ?  
  
Ne connaissant pas sa direction, Sirius grimpa sur le mur et regarda l'horizon. Le mur était en fait la démarque d'une grande propriété, où le jardin était proéminent. Au milieu de la cour, sur un petit pont, il y avait un homme, tenant une ombrelle japonaise et portant un kimono traînant sur le sol. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il ne vit pas son visage mais put très bien apercevoir un sourire.  
  
Tout d'un coup, Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise. L'air qui flottait autour de lui le rendit nerveux, l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de l'endroit était malsain.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que… »  
  
- Un chien s'est égaré dans la cour, il aboie mais rien ne semble sortir de sa gueule. Le coq le nargue, comme toujours. Il fait le fier, et se pavane devant sa cour. Le chat dort sur le toit, la vache est allongé sur l'herbe, immobile malgré les tentatives du lapin et du tigre pour le réveiller. Le mouton, apeuré, se cache, le dragon nage dans les eaux à la recherche de sa perle perdue tandis que le serpent s'éloigne de la cour pour suivre son chemin…   
  
Sirius ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que l'homme racontait.  
  
- … Le sanglier a cesser d'harceler sa proie, le rat court et danse avec le dragon doré qui s'envole petit à petit de son nid… L'humain est entouré de ses animaux maudits mais ne s'en soucie guère, il porte en lui une cicatrice profonde et est marqué dans la chair par la douleur et la souffrance. Cependant l'humain apprend et vit chaque jour avec patience et bonté… C'est une histoire que l'on m'a racontée lorsque j'étais enfant. Je commence à en comprendre les sens. Tu ne comprends pas mes paroles, étranger, et c'est tant mieux. Je suis le chef de cette famille, et je le resterai. Ce n'est pas de vulgaires êtres tels que vous qui les feront se détourner de moi, en aucun cas. Et s'ils le faut, vous en subirez les conséquences. Idem pour Honda…  
  
L'homme fit un demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur. Sirius eut un frisson et quitta les lieux en quatrième vitesse.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Remus le cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit Severus.  
  
- Pas vu, dit Hermione.  
  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Bill.  
  
- Où étais-tu de la journée, toi ? dit Ron.  
  
- Je suis allé voir maman. Il faut rentrer, vous deux.  
  
- Oui, mais… Harry a disparu.  
  
- Il n'est pas le seul, dit Shigure. Haru n'est pas là non plus.  
  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! rugit Severus. Non content de m'enquiquiner moi, il disparaît comme ça, sans un mot ! Dumbledore ou pas, si je le retrouve, il va me payer ça !  
  
- Je…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuki ? dit Draco.  
  
- Je crois savoir où ils sont partis…  
  
« Connaissant Haru, ce n'est pas difficile de savoir où ils sont partis »   
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harry et Haru étaient se tenaient fermement, l'un dans l'autre, sur le sol, les yeux fermés et couverts de suie. Harry se redressa et mit ses lunettes correctement sur le nez.  
  
- Je hais ce moyen de transport… dit Harry en s'époussetant.  
  
- Moi aussi, dit Haru. Ne me fais plus jamais passer à travers la cheminée.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui ; la pièce où ils avaient atterris était presque tout en rose, un grand lit et un bureau à l'extrémité de la porte.  
  
- Je crois que nous sommes dans la chambre de Tohru.  
  
- Alors nous ne nous sommes pas trompés ! Cool !  
  
Harry épousseta les épaules de Haru et ils sortirent de la pièce. Arrivés au escaliers, ils virent des ombres dissimulés sur le côté. Harry voulut sortir sa baguette mais Haru le retint.  
  
- Non, laisse.  
  
Haru descendit et il y eut plusieurs cris simultanés au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
- Haru ? fit doucement Harry.  
  
- Tout va bien, tu peux descendre.  
  
Il arriva au pied des escaliers et vit trois jeunes filles, tenant batte et couteau.  
  
- Harry, je te présente Tohru Honda. Elle vit avec mes cousins. Elles, ce sont ses amies, Hanajima et Uotani.  
  
- Mais par où êtes-vous entrés ? dit Uo en tenant toujours sa batte en l'air.  
  
- Eh bien… commença Haru.  
  
- Peu importe, dit Saki. Tohru, tu es rassurée ? Ils vont bien, tu vois.  
  
- Hmm, fit-elle. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous salis par de la suie ?  
  
- C'est une longue histoire, répondit haru.  
  
- Et lui, c'est qui ? dit Uo en pointant Harry de sa batte.  
  
- Il… enfin, je l'ai ramené d'Angleterre, il s'appelle Harry. Ore no koibito, répondit Haru en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.  
  
( en français, c'est : c'est mon chéri )  
  
- Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ??????????????????? firent Uo et Tohru.  
  
- C'est inattendu, ça, fit Tohru en rougissant, les mains sur les joues.  
  
- Il est mignon, dommage, dit Alisa en posant sa batte sur le sol.  
  
- Il est bien mystérieux, dit Saki en retournant au salon.  
  
- Hatsuharu-kun, est-ce que tu es au courant…  
  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Les autres viendront un peu plus tard.  
  
- Ok, sourit Tohru, soulagée.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Prochain chapitre en rating R, scène explicite et … ben voilà ^^  
  
A la prochaine  
  
Suppu l'hippo 


End file.
